S is for
by Sam I Am the gate fan
Summary: Part One: S is for... Selfless Sacrifice - While visiting a planet, Jack is accused of stealing a valuable weapon belonging to the planet’s people. When he is sentenced to death, the rest of SG-1 have to struggle to get him free.
1. S is for Selfless Sacrifice

'**S' is for...**

**By Sam I Am – **

Rating: PG-13 (can't honestly be more than that)

Warnings: Sam/Jack (that's a warning for anyone who don't like that) also Daniel/Janet, but not in great detail. Violence (not a lot and not that bad!), slight language!

Category: Sam/Jack Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama. (If there's anything I missed out someone tell me!)

Spoilers: Bits and Bobs from Seasons 1-4!

Time frame: About Season 4!

Summary: Part One: S is for... Selfless Sacrifice - ­While visiting a planet, Jack is accused of stealing a valuable weapon belonging to the planet's people. When he is sentenced to death, the rest of SG-1 have to struggle to get him free.

Part Two: S is for... Secrets Shown – Jack learns to live with his disability and finally gets the one thing that makes him happy... But not before having an unfortunate encounter with an old 'acquaintance', the O'Neills and Mark Carter!

Part Three: S is for... Second Sight - What happens when the nightmare ends? The final (and shortest!) part. Every S/J shipper's dream comes true! Sam gets her own back on Kinsey or more precisely his son and we see a few familiar faces. And, finally, they all live Happily Ever After!

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. If you want to archive my story TELL ME, or, to borrow a phrase from our beloved Colonel, I am SO gonna kick your ass!

Author's Notes: My longest story yet and it's quite a biggy! It's taken me a year or two to write it and I've just kept adding bits of detail here and there for ages so it's taken a LONG time. I hope it was well worth it. If you have any comments on the story or just feel like being nice to me, send me some FEEDBACK. I'd really appreciate it.

Dedications: As always to my Best pal/Editor. If there was an award for patience you would be an Olympic competitor! Honestly, how you manage to put up with me I can't even begin to understand. Love you Baby! Also to my other Best Pal, Yasmino! You are fabulouso, Honey. Always keeping me company during the lonely summer holidays (and if the truth was to be known, preventing me from writing my fics, but your company was needed all the same!) To anyone who's sent me feedback so far. It was nice to get some support from you guys. And finally, to any sci-fi geek that's out there! Live long and prosper!

Abracadabra... S is for... Selfless Sacrifice!

Å

**S is for... Selfless Sacrifice**

"The MALP readings show that there are at least 4 or 5 other cities of this size dotted around the planet and a number of small towns and villages. There's one of the larger settlements, most likely a city, ahead. South East about seven miles." Carter was looking at one of her doodads as she spoke. She looked up and pointed forwards. Jack sighed, "Looks like that's where we're headed then."

Daniel nodded eagerly and Teal'c just inclined his head, as Carter began to walk following the readings of her gadget.

Jack was bored. And recently that had been a very common occurrence. Their missions over the past three months had been too easy! Of course, they'd had the occasional scuffle with the locals or some Jaffa, but other than that nothing. Zilch. Zero. Nil. Naught. Nothing...

Except Trees! Trees everywhere! Jack was finding it irritating how even millions of miles away from Earth the trees looked the same! Trees surrounded this Stargate on P9G 278. There was quite a large clearing surrounding the Stargate in a circle, but it seemed they were situated in a forest. Jack began walking towards the undergrowth, with a small nod to the rest of the team who began to follow in a line behind him. Daniel was talking to Carter about something and Teal'c was just taking up the rear silently.

Carter spoke, "So how was that mission with SG-11? The people were Aztecs, right?"

"That was what I thought, but the thing is in the Aztec culture there were no... What the...?"

Jack turned to see Daniel and Sam staring up at the sky. He looked around himself and realised a huge shadow had cast itself across the area, but...

"No clouds..." Carter said quietly, suspicion and anxiety in her voice as she spoke. She glanced over at her friends and Jack looked up at the sky. There were no clouds and the sun shone brightly, but they were stood in shadow.

Suddenly, the shadow disappeared and Jack had the sun in his eyes. He looked back at the team, who were all frowning confused in there own personal ways. Jack looked at his 2IC as he asked, "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure, Sir," she said and then raised her gun, as Teal'c raised his staff pointing behind Jack. He turned, gun in hand, to see a group of people walking towards them.

Daniel noticed they were dressed very similar to pilgrims although their clothes were more colourful. They looked human and Daniel reckoned they must have come from Earth originally. What puzzled him was the weaponry they had. It looked far more advanced than Earth weaponry.

One man approached and stood before them unmoving. Daniel broke the silence, "Uh... hello." The man didn't speak he just stood still. Jack glanced at Daniel and then nodded towards the man, giving Daniel his best 'It's-your-job-to-talk-to-the-alien-weirdo!' look.

Daniel cleared his throat, shooting Jack a playful scowl, "We are explorers from another planet. We mean you no harm... Uh... do you talk?"

The man stared at him and then said, "I was... identifying your speak."

Daniel's eyebrows rose as he said with a small smile, "Do you understand me?"

The man nodded slightly as he said, "Yes. It took a while for our... deciphering... technology to... gain knowledge of your language.

"I'd love to see it!"

"That's fascinating!"

Carter and Daniel spoke in unison as Jack just gave an audible sigh of annoyance, both scientists looking at him with bashful expressions. Jack smiled and looked back at their hosts. 'The Weirdo Alien' spoke slowly, "Who are you?"

Jack replied, signalling to the different members of his team appropriately, "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c."

The man spoke calmly, "A Jaffa?"

Daniel looked slightly worried as he said, "Yes. He is a Jaffa."

"You are Goa'uld or their... allies?"

Jack spoke with his usual casual tone, "Nah. We don't do the Snake-head thing! Do you?"

The man just spoke without much expression, "No. It is good you were not Goa'uld, or you would be... deceased where you stand."

"Well, that's a relief," Jack muttered.

Daniel spoke again, "We are explorers. We came from the..."

"We are aware," the man interrupted

"Uh... OK," Daniel said losing his thread slightly. He continued, "We're here to learn about your culture and create alliances with your planet..."

The Weirdo Alien interrupted, "You must speak to the Shir."

"Uh... I'm unfamiliar with that word..." Daniel said, obviously assuming it was a mistake with the translating device.

"The Shir are leaders of our people."

"Well, then. Take us to your leader... s."

Daniel gave Jack a withering look, after the man's comment as Teal'c and Sam smiled slightly amused by his awful jokes.

Å

They wandered up one of the streets of the city. Daniel was babbling on about how the architecture was pretty modern compared to most of the planets they visited. Houses lined the cobbled street, all different sizes and colours, all, as Daniel pointed, had their black beams on display like that of Tudor houses in England in the 17th Century. This fact alone seemed to make Daniel look like a hyperactive kid who'd just been fed 3 massive bags of cotton candy and 5 gallons of Coke!

They were led past a massive building that was a hell of a lot more modern than most of the houses in the town. It was a huge metal looking block stretching out along the ground in a circular shape, no more than a story high, but with at least the radius of seven or eight double-decker buses. They were informed by the 'Weirdo Alien' that this was the Laboratory and that it was heavily guarded and had what sounded like some very sophisticated alien security cameras protecting it. When Carter had asked to have a look around it and at said security cameras, the Weirdo Alien had told them they couldn't as their most prized possession was there and they couldn't risk them stealing it from them.

Jack could understand their logic. They were strangers, after all. Jack would've been suspicious of these aliens if they'd arrived in the SGC, especially with all their weirdness!

They stopped walking outside another building, identical to the others that lined the street, although much larger. It was lilac with its black beams dark in contrast. The Weirdo Alien led them inside. They walked along a corridor, on one side there were a few door with strange writing on them and on the other there were large arched windows that looked out onto the street and onto a large, completely black fortress. The Weirdo Alien spoke as they approached a large wooden door, "The Shir are comprised of 12 delegates who are the leaders of out people. They decide on everything that happens here as one."

"How?" Daniel asked in his usual curious way.

The Weirdo Alien spoke, "Their minds are linked with devices more advanced than our translating technology. They are used for the same purpose, but they can also... uh... I can not think of the word... uh... I think it is that they can understand each others minds."

Sam and Daniel shared a slightly worried look which caused Teal'c to raise an eyebrow, although all three were obviously quite intrigued. Jack on the other had was just wary. The guy hadn't mentioned if they could read other people's thoughts, but Jack assumed it only worked if you were wearing the advanced technology.

The doors opened suddenly and revealed a shadowy room. It was very lofty and looked pretty old. The floor and panelling on the walls was made of a dark, furnished wood and the walls were the same pale purple colour that the building was painted with on the outside.

High up sat in a crescent shape, were a dozen men, all that was visible in the dim light were their faces staring down at SG-1 as they followed their guide into the room. They all spoke in unison, causing Jack to give an invisible shiver, "You are the explorers?"

'_This is so freaky'_, Jack thought to himself as Daniel spoke up, "Yes. We come from a planet called Earth. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, our leader, Major Samantha Carter, his second-in-command, Teal'c and myself Dr. Daniel Jackson."

The Shir spoke again all together in one jumble of twelve different voices, "We are willing to negotiate trade and peace between our two peoples. In the morning, our talks shall begin."

Daniel spoke, "We would be honoured to attend."

The Shir inclined their, seemingly bodiless, faces in a small nod of equal sentiment before they spoke again, their speech eerily aligned, "You shall each be given a translating device to be used. You shall be given them and also a house to reside in during your stay. The Shir have made their decision."

They found themselves pushed out of the dark room, back into the light of the corridor. Jack let out a silent sigh of relief before he turned to Daniel, "That was... an experience."

"I think it's fascinating...!" Daniel began with a childish look of excitement in his eyes, that told Jack he was about to start a long narrative on the subject of his fascination.

Jack had to interrupt before it was too late, "Yeah, Danny. You would!"

Å

They'd been given a small white house that looked particularly like something out of a Shakespearean play on one of England's royal family, which Daniel had thought necessary to point out! It catered for residents particularly well with a good sized kitchen, living room, surprisingly hygienic bathroom and two bedrooms one upstairs one down. No buckets and moss, which Jack had though necessary to point out!

These people were advanced. They had showers and a proper sanitation system. They had things similar to microwaves and toasters. From appearance this city was like something from the past, but from the inside it was the present, even the not-so-distant future in some instances.

Jack couldn't sleep that night and so decided to take last watch, sitting up with whichever of his team mates was taking theirs. Carter hadn't wanted to take the bedroom upstairs, with room for only one. She'd said she'd much rather camp in the downstairs bedroom with the guys. Of course there wasn't really much space as that bedroom was only meant for three and that was a tight squeeze, so they'd ended up in the living room.

Teal'c, as usual, sat in the middle of the floor, kel'no'reeming to his heart's content! Daniel was slumped in the armchair, snoring quieter than usual. Carter was lying across the couch and Jack was sat on a chair by the window, staring out into the starry nights sky and 'keeping watch'.

It was only when Carter finished her watch and curled up in her sleeping bag to catch another couple of hours of sleep did Jack wonder why on Earth they were keeping watch. They were, after all, in a civilised city, in a house with all the modern conveniences and the folks were weird but friendly. All in all they'd struck pretty lucky...

And yet... Jack had a bad feeling. He was renowned for his sixth sense of future danger or when something didn't quite sit right. Right now it was the latter with a dashing of the former just to keep him thoroughly restless!

He sighed and stared out of the window at the starry sky when suddenly the air filled with a wailing sound. Jack jumped up from the chair he sat on as within a split second Teal'c had his staff in hand and was stood in the middle of the room. Daniel woke up from his position in the other chair with a jolt, searching for his glasses and anything he could use as a weapon and Carter promptly sat bolt upright in her sleeping bag, where she lay across the couch, scrambling out of the makeshift bedding and grabbing her Zat.

The wailing continued as Teal'c spoke quietly, "It appears to be an alarm, O'Neill."

"An alarm for what?" Sam asked, finally on her feet and stood beside the Jaffa.

Suddenly, there was thumping on the door and a group of guards burst in. When they saw them began to grab them. Jack yelled angrily as three of the guards pinned his arms to his side, "What the hell is going on?"

"You have stolen our weapon!"

"What?" Daniel asked confused.

The guards ignored him as one of them spoke, "We are to take you to the Shir."

Å

Their weapons were taken from them as they all fought fiercely. The Shir spoke in their own language to one of the guards in the room, gesturing towards the weapons. He and a couple of others piled the weapons into their arms and marched out of the room.

"We didn't do it!" Sam yelled as she tried to escape the clutches of the guards.

"You must have! One of the guards clearly saw at least one man leaving with the weapon and none of you can be accounted for last night! Therefore you are all guilty of the crime!"

"No!" Jack yelled. The Shir regarded him for a second as he pulled his arms free of the guards holding him, "No." He stood there in front of them defiantly.

The Shir looked shocked that they had been challenged. Daniel glanced at Jack as he stood in the middle of the room in front of the twelve Shir. He spoke pleadingly, his voice clear and loud, as Daniel watched Sam and Teal'c struggling uselessly against the guards holding them, "They didn't do anything. Let them go."

They spoke in unison spookily, "And why should we believe you?"

Jack sighed and spoke irritated, "I took the Goddamn weapon, OK? I am responsible. If anyone should be paying the price it should be _me_! Let them go home. I'll stay and face charges."

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c all gawped at him in shock. The Colonel hadn't taken it. They knew he hadn't. He'd been with them all evening except when they slept and Jack had stayed... watch...

"I'm guilty."

The Shir's faces lit up gleefully as Sam yelled, "Sir, No! You can't...! You didn't...!"

Jack nodded, "I can, Carter, and I did," he turned back to the Shir, "I beg you, please. Let them go. They're innocent! I crept out of our house earlier when they were asleep and went to the laboratories and stole it whilst I was supposed to be keeping watch..."

"No," Sam whispered quietly as she pulled against the arms holding her back. He can't have. He wouldn't anyway. "No. You didn't..."

"I did it, Carter."

Teal'c looked equally desperate to change the Colonel's mind, but Jack was determined. Sam shook her head in shock. Why was he doing this?

The Shir remained motionless smirking at Jack with venom. It was then Daniel saw something he thought he would never see. Jack dropped to his knees in the middle of the room and stared up directly at the Shir, "Take me and let my team go. Please."

The word 'Please' was the word that caught everyone's attention. The Shir had never seen a man like this one. Most men would never admit their crime and, when sentenced, would blubber and cry screaming and begging for forgiveness. This Colonel O'Neill knelt before them completely at their mercy. He had no fear of being sentenced and was openly admitting his crime, but the strong plea in his eyes was unmistakable. His only wish was for his team to be safe.

The Shir all nodded and then said simultaneously, "They shall be spared," they then pointed at Jack, "Take him away."

"Colonel!"

"O'Neill!"

Sam and Teal'c fought viciously against their captors, in an attempt to reach Jack. He was being pulled to his feet and having manacles secured tightly around his wrists in front of him.

The Shir turned to Jack and said, "Calm them or they shall join you!"

Jack turned to them, "Teal'c." He spoke the name so sadly the Jaffa stopped fighting immediately, "You have to see Rya'c again. If you die that's not gonna happen. Your son needs you. Your people need you. You can't give up on them just for me." Jack chuckled slightly, "I mean, come on, T! What am I worth compared to an entire race?"

Sam continued to struggle, but weakly, "Please Carter, don't do this." She stopped and Daniel saw her eyes glisten as Jack said, "You've got family that'll want to know what happened to you if you died. Do you want to put them through that?" Sam shook her head silently, as Jack gave her a small smile, "Don't worry. I'll be OK. You know me! Always beating the odds! Always doing the impossible! Before you know it we'll be back in the Commissary eating Jell-O with forks!"

The look of pain on Sam's face was almost indescribable in the silence after the comment. Their eyes were locked and as Daniel looked on he could see Jack's silent plea. A plea for forgiveness, but not just that. His dark eyes were trying to tell her not to come back for him, to leave, go home. Daniel knew it was impossible. None of them could leave without him. Jack knew this as well, but he immediately tried to convince Sam. She, Daniel knew, would want to do whatever the Colonel wanted, but on the other hand, she would be ripped apart if they left him here...

The Shir spoke, breaking the silence, "Now, Colonel, you shall pay for the crimes which you have committed against our people! Take him to the prison!"

Jack gave them one final look as he was dragged away and Sam finally gave in to the brimming tears that filled her eyes in silence. She squared her shoulders, kept her head high and gritted her jaw whilst wiping away the tears and trying to look like she wasn't crying, even though it was plain for all to see.

"You'll be given temporary accommodation until we have decided what will happen to your leader. Salazar!"

A guard man stepped forward, bowing his head, "Yes, my lords."

"Give them a house!"

"Yes, my lords." He nodded and left the room as the guards and SG-1 were led behind him.

Å

'Stop crying, Carter! You're such a weakling!' Sam told herself strictly, but the tears wouldn't stop and continued to brim in her eyes, though none now fell. He hadn't done it. She knew he hadn't. He wouldn't... would he? Sam was confused. Everything seemed to become blurry and unfocussed and not only because her eyes were brimming with salty tears.

The sky was dark and no moons rotated around this planet so the only light came from the horizon, where the sun was preparing to rise in an hour or so and from the tiny pinpricks of the stars, shining with light thousands of years old. One of them could be Earth's sun, Sam thought to herself as she was frogmarched down a cobble street.

Stars. Colonel O'Neill liked stars. When she'd found out he was interested in astronomy she'd laughed, but when she'd seen the slightly upset look on his face she'd mentally kicked herself for it. She'd smiled and told him he was obviously a lot brighter than he let on. She'd known that had cheered him up even though he hadn't admitted it...

"This is where you will be staying," Salazar said, motioning to a white house, the black beams identical to all the other houses, "If you need anything you can ask me or any of your escorts."

"I need something," Daniel said in a strange tone, that Sam couldn't identify. He glared at the guards and at Salazar.

"Oh yes? What would that be Dr. Jackson?"

"I need you to let an innocent man go!"

Salazar just raised an eyebrow strangely. He stared at them for a second and then sighed, "I cannot deny that I disagree with the Shir's decision, but none of us have any right to disagree..."

"For crying out loud," Daniel said passionately, "You could help an innocent man! God knows what they'll do to him! Do you want to see him die because _you_ didn't make a stand?"

Salazar frowned, "I do not, but I'm afraid we have no choice. He openly admitted it. Even if the Shir had thought him innocent, they have no choice but to punish him now," he turned and then looked back over his shoulder. Sam felt his eyes catching hers as he said sincerely, "I am sorry." He walked away beckoning the guards to follow him, as Teal'c opened the door to their house and they stepped inside.

Å

"Sam?"

She opened her eyes slowly to see Daniel sat at the end of a strange bed smiling at her as he usually did in his brotherly way, "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Morning Daniel," she sat up and then remembered where she was and why she could hear the world crashing around her ears, "And no, I didn't."

She hadn't slept well at all. When they had come inside the house they'd sat in the living room and talked about everything and nothing. After that was a bit of a blur.

"Sorry to hear that. You fell asleep. Teal'c carried you up here," Daniel said his smile disappearing. He stared at the floor as he murmured, "Today, I'm gonna try and do some persuading. Get the Shir to change their minds..."

"_Mind_, Daniel! They think like one person. I doubt they have opinions or anything," Sam sighed frustrated, "They've already sentenced the Colonel, even though there will be a week of debating before they finally tell everyone the decision they've had from the beginning."

"I know," Daniel murmured, "Well, I'm gonna try. It's all I can do. And I'll be damned if I sit back and do nothing!" Daniel stood up, a definite determined look in his eyes, "I'm gonna do what I do best... I'm gonna talk them into changing their minds... mind! If I can, as Jack says, drive anyone crazy with my incessant twittering, they seem a worthy victim!"

Sam smiled gently and pulled the covers off her and stepped out of bed. She was still fully clothed, boots and all. She turned to Daniel, "I'm coming with you. I don't think they'll be able to cope with your incessant twittering and my techno-babble, for more than an hour, do you?"

Daniel smiled at that as they walked out of the room. As they walked down the stairs he murmured, "You know I never realised how much that guy rubs off on you. I mean the things he says and does. They stick with you," Sam looked at him as he sighed, "You never realise until they're missing at some moment that's unimportant to most people, but to you it means a lot. A moment when you know they'd say or do something that would stick, that they aren't there to say or do," Daniel looked at her confused, "You know?"

"Not really," Sam chuckled, "But I got the bottom line. You miss him. We all miss him," she smiled, "but you know it won't be long before he's here doing and saying things that will stick with you until the day you die."

Daniel grinned, "I think about now he'd been asking what the hell we were talking about."

Sam nodded, "You _know_ he would."

Å

They'd been here for six hours and the Shir were not budging! This was the sixth recess they'd had and Daniel raged as Sam tried to console him gently, "Daniel, if you don't calm down, they will condemn you like they condemned the Colonel and we'll need as many members of SG-1 'trouble-free' to get him out of there."

She had a point as usual, but this was what the difference between them was. The Air Force.

His views were different to hers and Jack's. He was a civilian. As part of the Air Force, they'd learnt that human behaviour came second to everything else. Sometimes you just had to be tactical first and then go back to all the natural instincts you had as a civilian. You had to hide all of your feelings and become some sort of android that just did the task before you could go back to feeling your emotions. Emotions that were coursing through Daniel right about now.

Anger. Yep, he had that. Frustration. He had that as well. Guilt. Oh yeah! Fear. Bingo! Unhappiness... Did he really have to make a checklist?

Jack and Sam had learnt long ago, that in a situation, getting the job done quickly and efficiently came first and emotions came second. He knew that sometimes every person in the Air Force found it hard to do just that, but that was the way it was. Emotions and feelings were irrelevant until everything else was out of the way.

Daniel sighed, "You're right. It's just so... so frustrating! They're not even wavering."

"They aren't, but they're not the only way," she lowered her voice, "We could always spring him out of jail if all else fails."

Daniel nodded, "Maybe you and Teal'c should begin working on a plan to break him out of the prison they've got up there," he pointed out of the tall, arched window at the black and ugly building that stood at the top of a hill at the end of the main street in the opposite direction of the Stargate. The large fortress was made from stone and metal and looked extremely foreboding as it cast a gloomy shadow over the houses surrounding it.

Sam spoke gently, "I'll try to think of something, but we'll try the diplomatic approach first. Colonel O'Neill can hang in there for a few days. They won't do anything to him until the sentence is passed."

Å

"This is _so_ unfair!" Jack grumbled loudly as he sat in the cell. The place smelled foul, biggest understatement of the millennium, and left a nasty flavour in the back of his throat. He gave a small cough. His cough was getting worse. Must be this place. It was damp and smelly, to say the least, and that couldn't be too good for him.

The guard from the other side of the bars said icily, "It is most fair. You stole the weapon and you are going to be punished."

"Yeah. Yeah. I've had enough of your 'you're gonna be punished' crap. Frankly, I won't be too surprised if Carter and Daniel have talked the Shir to death by now and Teal'c will have been his usual... persuasive self. I'll be out before tomorrow."

"You will not," the man sneered, "The Shir have already decided you are guilty. They are going to give us permission to start punishing you soon."

"See. Unfair," Jack said, hoping he might annoy the guard into moving a few blocks down so he could start looking for escape paths from the cell. But Rocko, as Jack had christened him, had no intention of moving and just glared at him.

He heard a metal gate swing on its hinges and footsteps walking down the corridor towards him. Rocko was grinning and shot him a nasty smirk that gave Jack a little shock. They couldn't possibly...

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Jack said defensively as the guards opened his cell with a set of keys.

"Your friends have been arguing on your behalf all day..."

Jack smiled and stood up, almost ready to be set loose, when he realised Rocko was still leering at him, his nearly black teeth bared in a menacing grin.

"Of course, the Shir are sticking to their first decision. You are to be punished."

Two guards grabbed him and pulled him out of the cell. They were going to torture him. Jack could tell. It wasn't like he couldn't cope. I mean he'd spent months and months being tortured in an Iraqi prison. He'd cope, until Daniel, Teal'c and Carter sprung him out of this place.

He was frogmarched down the corridor past the other cells, each containing another wretched person. The men howled with agony and the women screamed and shrieked. They hadn't stopped since he'd first come in here. It not only brought back none too fond memories of Iraq, but also of the sulphur fumes, heat and pain of Netu.

The guards led him out of the stifling cellblock and across a courtyard towards another building. The fresh air was a relief to his lungs and he walked as slowly as he could, taking deep breaths of the pure, cool air, trying to get rid of the burning pain in his aching lungs. He guessed it was not only due to the muggy cell, but also that his cough had decided to take a bigger turn for the worst, maybe even becoming a lung infection, although Jack hoped not.

He was led inside. The room was the total opposite of the cell. It was clean and cool, but something caught his eye immediately. The contraptions they had stored in this place. Jack fought the urge to shudder with revulsion as he noticed a large puddle of dried blood that smothered and lay at the base of the metal bed on which he was now being strapped. His arms and legs were strapped to the table and however hard he tried he could not move them. They then strapped his head to the table and pushed the entire thing up so he was almost vertical. The fact the table was extremely uncomfortable didn't even flit across his mind at the strange fear he had begun to feel gnawing at his empty stomach.

Two men stood there besides the guards. One was a sickly looking character with scarily dark eyes that were almost black and contrasted vastly with his thin blonde hair. His hair was covered in so much grease it stuck to his head. He was incredibly thin and looked like a weasel. He had very thin lips that were twisted into a sadistic smile at the moment, as disgusting as the yellowish colour of his sallow skin. He spoke his voice as slippery as a cobra, "I am Hershrar. Do you know who the Hershrar are?"

"No, but I have a pretty good guess."

The man glanced around the torture chamber with his huge dark eyes. Jack could see a flash of insanity in the man's face as he whispered darkly, "I live here. I live in this room. I haven't left it for twelve years..."

"Wow. That's quite some record. Ever thought of going in for the World Records. Longest time spent living in a torture chamber..."

"Be quiet, or I will cut out your tongue!"

That didn't sound too pleasant so Jack decided to shut his mouth. The man's voice as he'd spoken had been one of surprising strength and malice.

The other man spoke for the first time, his voice uncertain, "Is this really necessary? I mean can we not just let him be han..."

"Salazar!" The Hershrar interrupted, "You are pathetic and weak! Hold your tongue or this will hold it for you." He pointed to one of the machines as the other man firmly pursed his lips. He looked familiar. He'd been in the room when Jack had played hero and confessed to do something he hadn't done. _'Real smart move, O'Neill!'_

The Hershrar clapped his hands together. He moved closer as Jack was lowered into a semi- horizontal position, "Now, Colonel. Let us begin. Where is the weapon?"

"I dunno," Jack answered truthfully as the Hershrar moved a machine and clamped it to his leg.

He nodded as if he'd expected that answer. He pulled the clamp tightly and leant forward so his shadowed eyes were level with Jack's, "Wrong answer."

Å

"How could they! He's innocent!" Daniel Jackson ranted as Major Carter, also fuming, but concealing her rage well, was trying to convince the irate Doctor that they'd done their best.

"Daniel, we tried our hardest and now we need to find a plan B."

Teal'c nodded in agreement. At least Major Carter could keep her head straight while she was angry. Unlike a certain archaeologist and Colonel, Teal'c knew. He decided to speak up and try and console his friends, "Major Carter is correct, Daniel Jackson. It is time to devise another method of liberating Colonel O'Neill."

Daniel let out a 'humph' and collapsed into the armchair. His fury drained away into the floor like electricity, "I know. It's just... They didn't even give us a chance. If I could just show them..."

"I know Daniel," Major Carter interrupted, "And you can. We'll still need you trying to negotiate it with them. They may still cave yet."

The chance was insignificant and Teal'c knew O'Neill had more chance not making a single sarcastic comment for an entire week!

"Fat chance!" Daniel snorted crossly.

"Well, we'll have to take it for the moment," Sam said soothingly, "And if all else fails we have a Plan B, which I might add, we must come up with before we need to use it."

Daniel nodded apologetically, "Sorry, Sam. I'm just a little wound up." He pulled out a note pad from his pocket and opened it. He sifted through for a blank page. "OK," he said and wrote on the top of the page 'Plan B'. They sat in silence for a few moments and all three of them stared blankly at the five letters at the top of the page.

"Uh... Any ideas?"

Å

"Jesus... ah crap... I don't know! I don't kno... ARGH!" he yelled fiercely through the pain. He saw his leg and the way it was bent in the most unnatural way in the claws of the machine. It didn't help the nauseating feeling in his stomach. The pain was so much Jack was struggling to keep himself from slipping into unconsciousness, as every time he did the Hershrar would hit him hard around the face and through freezing cold water over him.

The Hershrar glared at him impatiently, "You will tell me where you have hidden the weapon now, if you know what is good for you."

"I swear," Jack coughed slightly, "I don't know!"

"Right," the Hershrar spoke irritated. His dark eyes stayed fixed on Jack as he said, "Salazar!"

"Yes?" the man said stepping forward cautiously.

"Set up that!" he pointed at another large machine to his right. Jack watched as Salazar shook his head his eyes wide with fear.

"But, Hershrar, you can not..."

The Hershrar spun around and grabbed Salazar by the collar and hoisted him into the air. He threw him in the direction of the machine. For a weasel he was really strong! "Do not try my patience, Salazar, or I will not hesitate to do the same to you."

Salazar stood up quickly and began dragging the 'machine' over to the table. To Jack it just look like a piece of scrap metal, albeit an ominous piece of scarp metal. Jack was raised more, so he was vertical again. The Hershrar walked closer and Jack could feel his warm, putrid breath on his face, "What do you treasure most in the world?"

Jack was surprised by the question and knew he'd never give a straight answer. Not in a million years. He didn't even admit what he treasured most to himself. He spoke nonchalantly even though he was in agony, "Hockey. It's this really neat game where you..."

The Hershrar laughed coldly and the laugh alone made Jack stop speaking. He spoke cruelly, "I know that is not what you treasure most, but I can easily find out."

It was then he began to pull things out of Jack's pockets. First he pulled out a gum wrapper. The Hershrar knew that wasn't what Jack treasured most and tossed it aside. Then...

"Aha..." The Hershrar grinned as he pulled a piece of dog-eared paper. On the front was a crayon drawing of a man and a boy, building a snowman. Smiling and laughing.

The Hershrar unfolded it and Jack felt his heart pang as he read out in a disgusting voice: "Happy Christmas, Dad! Love from Charlie," the Hershrar's sickly grin appeared as he said, "A son. The thing you treasure most."

Jack gritted his jaw, "Treasur_ed_. He died a few years ago."

The Hershrar stared into his eyes, "Either you are a great actor or you speak the truth..." he nodded after making up his mind, "Very well."

He threw the precious paper card to the floor and if Jack hadn't been restrained and in excruciating pain he would've hit the man.

As the Hershrar rummaged in his pockets, he saw Salazar pick up the paper card, look at it and, then gently re-folding it, placed it in his pocket. He caught Jack's eye and Jack knew the man would get in trouble if he was caught, but Jack thanked him silently. Salazar nodded reassuringly as the Hershrar pulled out yet another item. A photograph. He stared at it for a second and then smiled, "SG-1." It was the photo Jack took with him everywhere. The one he particularly liked more than any other of their photos.

"Now, why would you carry this picture around with you?" The Hershrar examined the picture looking for clues, "You are all smiling and..." his eyes flashed with a sinister glee, "I have found the thing you treasure most."

"Oh yeah," Jack said hoping he sounded confident while really his heart was pounding.

"Major Samantha Carter," the Hershrar said simply.

Jack's heart stopped for a second. The photo was his favourite because of her. She looked amazing in that photo. It was one that he assumed Cassie had taken last year at Fraiser's Christmas get-together.

In the foreground was a Christmas tree with a grinning Daniel and an almost smiling Teal'c. They were stood with Janet as the lights on the Christmas tree twinkled, but behind that you could see quite clearly two people sat on the sofa. Carter was snuggled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder and he was smiling at her lovingly. Carter had got... pretty drunk and had fallen asleep. Jack loved that photo. It gave him a window into a world that could not be, but that he wanted so badly.

It wasn't too hard to spot the hidden meaning in that photograph and it was true the Hershrar had found the thing he treasured most. His heart remained stationary as his mind raced. He wouldn't bring her here... would he?

Salazar finally spoke in an anxious whisper, "You can not bring her here! The Shir would not allow it..."

"I know, Salazar," the Hershrar's voice was a deathly whisper, "I do not intend to."

Jack felt his heart kick into action as he struggled to get free, "You lay one finger on her, you Son-of-a-Bitch, and I'll kill you!" Jack struggled against his bonds as the Hershrar laughed again. His broken leg was screaming in pain.

"Oh no, Colonel. I would not harm her, but I will still take her from you..."

"You dare!" Jack growled angrily, "You dare bring her here!"

"I am not going to lock her up," the Hershrar said as he pulled the machine over Jack. Jack was now staring into two eyepieces and felt the machine clamping around his arms. The Hershrar spoke again, lifting up the eyepieces for a second and showing him the photo.

"Take one last look, Colonel," the Hershrar took the photo away and replaced the eyepieces, "Because now you are never going to see her again."

Then it happened.

The light. The bright light that sent pain through him. Suddenly realising what was happening he closed his eyes, but the burning continued on his eyelids. When he could keep them closed no more, he let out a wrenched cry and opened his eyes only to be greeted by more screaming pain. He felt his body going into survival mode and pulling fiercely against his bond. He could feel the broken bones in his leg grind as he began to spasm, trying to escape the agonising pain. An unearthly scream left his throat although he didn't hear it.

And then nothing...

Å

Sam and Teal'c sat outside the Shir's room. Daniel was within still shouting himself hoarse no doubt. Sam suddenly stood up and Teal'c looked at her curiously. She began walking along the corridor and then stopped before a door. She looked at it, "I knew I'd seen a security room around here!"

"I do not understand, Major Carter."

She sighed, "Around the laboratories where the weapon was taken from they have cameras. That guy we met when we first arrived said it was the only place they bothered keeping cameras. They must have somewhere where they can be seen."

"I see," Teal'c agreed as they stepped inside. Computer screens. Or at least the alien equivalent. They looked like mirrors, but one was on. It was smoky and showed the camera's view.

Sam sat down at the alien controls, "Just when you need Daniel!" She sighed and guessed at how to work them, the translating devices they'd been given were of limited use with writing. Teal'c kept a look out as she pressed the buttons, trying to work out how the system worked. She was sat there for almost twenty minutes before she discovered the library of footage for the laboratories.

"Hey, I think I found it!" Sam said with a smile. She continued to type until the screen lit up slightly brighter. They watched the footage as Sam's jaw dropped.

Teal'c spoke in shock, "Major Carter, is that...?"

"Maybourne!" Sam said through gritted teeth, "That rogue N.I.D faction stole the device!"

"Then O'Neill is definitely innocent of all crimes against him."

"Yes." Sam stood up and went to the door, "We have to tell Daniel."

They ran down the corridor and sat on the chairs again, waiting for Daniel to emerge from the Shir's room. They sat in silence for almost an hour until Daniel stormed out of the room a look of injustice on his face. When he noticed the equally angry faces of Teal'c and Sam he halted. He looked at them both and his eyebrows rose, "Guys?"

"It was Maybourne!"

Daniel looked at Sam in confusion and then his eyes widened, "What? You're kidding me!"

"No. Maybourne stole the weapon with some of his NID cronies!"

"That gives us some ammunition," Daniel said and then frowned slightly, "How do you know?"

"Myself and Major Carter accessed the Security cameras catalogue for the laboratories. The man with the weapon in his hands was clearly Colonel Maybourne."

"Fucking bastard!" Daniel said, his language unusually uncouth, before he turned on his toes. He took a deep breath before marching back to the door, "I've gotta do some talking!"

Å

Jack had been locked up in that prison now for about five days and the Shir's stubbornness had become too much for the rest of SG-1. Even after watching the footage of Maybourne they refused to free him, saying as he'd admitted to stealing the weapon he must have been one of the other men there!

Today was their final day of debating and then after that Sam was going to tie them all to chairs and force them into thinking of a way to bust Jack out of the prison.

They were on their way to talk to the Shir again now and Sam felt a pure and defiant determination coursing through her veins. She was going to get Jack out of there if it was the last thing she did!

"Samantha Carter?"

Sam turned to see Salazar stood in the road behind her. Daniel stopped and looked at him curiously, as Teal'c just raised an eyebrow.

"May I have a word?"

"Sure."

Salazar shuffled uncomfortably as he whispered; "I cannot talk to you out here. I could get in serious trouble for this."

Sam frowned and then turned to Daniel, "I might come later or I might not. See you back at the house if not."

"OK, Sam," Daniel moved closer lowering his voice, "Be careful. I don't trust him."

She nodded and followed Salazar back to the house. He looked seriously uncomfortable. She opened the door and they stepped inside.

He sat on the sofa as she joined him. He stared at her and without a word pulled three things out of his pocket. A gum wrapper, a photo and a paper card.

The gum wrapper was of no interest, but the photo caught her attention immediately. It was her photo!

"Where did you get that?" She asked quite angrily, as Salazar shook his head.

"I did not take it."

She then had a thought and felt in her pocket. She pulled out her identical photograph. It was her favourite. She had been... pretty drunk and had fallen asleep on Colonel O'Neill's shoulder. It was the way he was smiling at her that made her love that photo.

She then picked up the paper card and opened it. As she read the writing, she felt her heart tug painfully. She realised then whose belongings these were, the photo included.

"Oh God," she whispered. Colonel O'Neill had kept that Christmas card from his son. It made Sam's heart break just thinking about it, "What are they doing to him?" she asked desperately.

"I cannot tell you," Salazar said.

"If you won't tell me I shall have to see for myself!" She stood up quickly.

Salazar stood up beside her and put a hand on her arm, "You cannot!"

"I've had enough of this!" Sam said angrily, "Day after day we try and talk it out with the Shir and they don't listen!"

"There is no way you can see him..."

"Salazar, Please. I have to."

"I am sorry Samantha. I was given strict orders..."

"Please. I won't be long."

"I cannot! If I let you in Colonel O'Neill will not be the only one to be punished. You and I will be joining him!"

"Salazar. Please." She fixed him with a pleading stare as the man wavered.

He gave a sigh, "Oh... Samantha! Alright! But you only have ten of your minutes."

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

They hurried out of the house and up the cobbled street. He led her into the prison. Through the courtyard, hiding from the guards. He led her to a gate. He unlocked it and led her inside.

It was dark and musty inside. The air was stale and so stifling it felt as though she was being compressed from all directions. The heat in here was intense and made her throat dry as she breathed in. None too fond memories of Netu flashed in her head, but she shook them off.

He led her along the dirty corridor. She past cell after cell, each with a pitiful man or woman inside them, groaning, wailing and pleading with her. Dread overcame Sam as she was led to the end of the corridor. Salazar halted before a cell signalling for her to stand back. He opened the rusty cell door and it creaked.

"You have a visitor, Colonel."

"No. Not them again. Tell them to go to hell, Salazar!"

Sam almost gasped at the unfamiliar raspy voice that came from the cell. She heard him cough, a long raking cough, almost a death rattle. He sounded terrible. She listened as he wheezed for breath.

Salazar turned to her, "If the other guards come, you are going to have to leave swiftly. I am not going to wait too long for you."

She nodded showing she understood and walked into the open cell door. She peered into the murky gloom of the cell. She could just about see him. She turned as Salazar closed, but didn't lock the cell door.

She stepped inside and as her eyes adjusted she saw him. His arms were in manacles on his lap. He was slumped in a sitting position against the grimy stonewall. He looked exhausted and as if he didn't even have the strength to lift his head. He was hunched over and reminded Sam of a broken puppet. His shirt had been ripped and there were gashes covering his chest and arms, not to mention dark bruising covering his torso. Blistering burns turned his deadly pale skin a bloody scarlet. His left leg was crumpled in front of him in a sickeningly unnatural way. It looked like it had been physically broken which caused her stomach to clench. His hair had been roughly cut off and he was left with bald patches. She stepped closer and saw his bloodshot eyes staring at her. He looked awful and Sam was horror-struck by the thought of what they'd done to him.

"Oh my God," she murmured in shock, as he looked at her.

"Carter?" He croaked and then coughed, his throat making a rattle, "That you?"

"It's me, Colonel." She stepped closer again as he smiled.

He sat up as straight as he could and whispered, "You're really here?"

"Yes, Sir."

Even though his voice was quiet and barely recognisable she heard Jack O'Neill speaking with indescribable relief, "Thank God, you're alright! I was so worried..."

Sam looked at him confused, "What?"

He shook his head, as he switched to evasive mode, "Don't worry."

It was so revolting what they'd done to him. She was glad he hadn't been reduced to nothing, but a broken body yet. He hadn't lost his mind in this awful place and that was slightly comforting.

He was staring at her, "Come closer, Carter."

As she knelt beside him he turned his head so he was looking at her. She moved closer still until she was sat inches from him where he sat propped up against the grimy, mould-coated stone.

"You don't look so good," she murmured as he coughed again.

"Lung infection. Fraiser's..." He choked as his congested lungs retaliated to Jack talking, "Fraiser's gonna kill me..." He whispered hoarsely.

She reached out and touched his shoulder. He flinched and stared around blankly. She left her hand on his shoulder for a second before he clutched her hand with his fingers.

"Sir?" She murmured. He stared at her a strange, confused look playing across his fingers though it didn't reach his eyes. That was strange. Jack's eyes were usually the only part of him where you could see emoti... As a horrible thought came into her head Sam waved her hand in front of his eyes. He didn't even blink! She gasped in alarm as she whispered, "You're blind?"

He nodded weakly his voice cracking part way through his words, "I can't see, Carter. I can't see who they are."

After what felt like minutes of horrified silence, Sam managed to swallow the lump in her throat, but it refused to disappear, so she croaked shakily, "Who?"

"Them. The ones who are keeping me locked up in here. The old Hershrar had an unfortunate... accident. Another reason why my punishment's been intensified."

"You didn't? Oh God, Sir." Sam felt tears prickling in her eyes. There was no chance freeing him now if he'd killed one of the guards.

His face filled with pain. He broke into another fit of coughing as she rubbed his back gently. When his involuntary spasms had finished he spoke brokenly, "He was insulting Charlie. He'd been doing it for days." He blinked back tears, "I couldn't take it any more. The pain... my body hurt, my heart hurt... I guess I felt more vulnerable because I couldn't see so I..." He paused and then murmured, "Somehow I impaled him on one of his machines." His hand still held hers as tightly as was possible for him, "Carter, I swear to God, I didn't steal it! I swear!" He coughed again, "I keep telling them, but they don't stop. They won't stop. They don't believe me."

Sam tried to speak reassuringly, "I believe you. I know you didn't take it."

"How can you be so sure?" Jack said huskily, "I admitted the whole thing! You were there!"

Sam gave a small sigh, "We found out it was Maybourne and his NID team. They stole the weapon. We told the Shir you were innocent, but they said we were lying. I would never, _ever_ believe you stole it! Even if you had I still wouldn't believe it!"

"You trust me," he choked back tears and the pain in his chest, "That means a lot to me, Carter." Sam just squeezed his hand gently as he croaked, his throat dry, "I'm innocent and I shouldn't be here, but I'm glad I'm the only one who is. It's..." his voice cracked, as he tried to think of the right words to describe it. He then whispered, "This place is pretty bad."

"I know and I'm trying to get you out, but I don't know how!" Her voice was filled with sadness and absolute self-hatred.

Jack's hand moved up her arm to her shoulder, blindly. He squeezed it, "I know you're trying your hardest, Carter. I don't doubt that. I have never doubted you."

Sam felt her tears prickle her eyes as she nodded, "Thank you, Sir." They sat in silence for a moment. Sam stared at him. She spoke softly, "What will they do to you?"

"Probably torture me some more. Then I'll be hanged."

She felt vomit rise in her throat at the thought. Tears lined her eyelashes as she let out a choked sob, "No. No. They can't!"

"Carter?" Obviously shocked to hear her crying, Jack didn't really know what to do, "Please, Carter. Don't cry. Don't cry," he spoke gently as his hand moved up from her shoulder, his fingertips lightly brushing over her neck, and cupped her face. He wiped the tears away with his thumb as he murmured, "I'll be OK. I always am. I'll be fine. Don't worry. Carter?" He lifted her face slightly so she was staring into his eyes, "I'll be fine."

She looked into his unseeing eyes and felt even more tears coming, but she blinked them back. As he continued to stroke her cheek gently, she realised what she had to do.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, Sir."

The look of terror on his face was enough to shock her. He croaked desperately, "No! Don't! If they catch you they'll do to you what they're doing to me! You shouldn't even be here now! Carter? Sam?" As he said her first name she gasped slightly. He continued his voice grating, "Sam, promise me!" His hand slid back down to her hand and gripped it tightly, a manic anxiety taking hold of him, "Sam, don't let them hurt you! I don't want you to be in pain because of me! Promise me you won't do anything stupid!"

"Yes, Sir! The stupidest thing I could do is leave you here and I'll promise not to do that!"

"No! Leave me! That's an order, Carter!" He choked with emotion as he growled; "I'll never forgive myself if you end up here! That's why I did this in the first place!" He frowned fiercely, "You wanna know what made me do this? The thought of them torturing you, Carter. Not SG-1 I knew that together we'd be OK. I couldn't take it!" She stared at him startled as he continued with a long, harsh cough, "I don't want you to be in pain."

"I'm getting you out of here, if it's the last goddamn thing I do! For crying out loud Colonel, I'm not letting them hang you!"

His distress was clear on his face and Sam had never seen his feelings so open before, "No! Please! No," he begged urgently, his voice no longer strong and no more than a rasping frightened whisper as his other hand tried to find hers. As he touched her hand, he gripped it tightly. She stared into his eyes and she saw them glistening, "Please. Sam. Don't."

She realised two things in that instance. The first was that he loved her. It shocked her. She'd never realised it before, not really. It frightened her slightly. Not because he loved her, but because he would rather rot in this prison and then hang from the gallows than let her get hurt. She'd never realised he cared so much...

The second thing she realised, with just as much shock, was that she loved him in return. It frightened her because she realised she would rather risk being captured and tortured than have to leave Jack here. It frightened her because in that instance of understanding, she finally realised she'd been denying her feelings for him for years.

"I'm getting you out of here," she said stubbornly as his lungs rattled. She was determined not to leave him here, "Nothing you can say is gonna change my mind and you know it!"

He sighed sadly as he stared blankly, "Then promise me you won't let them capture you, Sam. Promise me that."

She felt fresh tears roll down her cheeks as she whispered, "I won't let them get me. I won't."

She heard hurried footsteps and turned to the door. Salazar stood framed in the doorway, "Samantha, you must get out of here."

She stood up still weeping, "I'll get you out, Jack. I'm not leaving you here."

She saw Jack stare around for her blindly and she gasped in the pure horror of it all. He spoke hurriedly, "Sam..." he went to say something and then stopped, "Be careful."

"Samantha!" Salazar said urgently from the door.

"I have to go, but I'll be back soon. I promise."

And with one final look at his broken body, she turned and ran out of the cell. Salazar locked it swiftly and she ran with him down the corridor and out the door.

Salazar stopped at his position by the door, but Sam kept running. She ran trying to get away from there as far away as was possible. She ran past the houses into the forest on the outskirts. She slowed as she stumbled, her vision blurred by tears. She fell to her knees and almost collapsed to the floor as she sobbed.

They were gonna kill him. They were gonna kill him. And the thing was it hurt. It hurt more than the torture would have. It hurt more than the hanging. It hurt more than anything! A strong physical pain that seared through her aching heart and made her gasp for breath. She gagged as she felt vomit rise in her throat again. She almost threw up and continued to sob. Her shoulders shook forcefully as she whimpered like a wounded animal. Her eyes stung mercilessly as she wiped at them fiercely with her sleeve.

She knelt there for ages and only became aware of the fact when the last light of the day cast its amber glow over her. She'd finally cried her eyes dry and after a few moments of hiccoughing sobs, she pushed herself up from the floor. Her mind raced with images of him. His chopped hair, his broken leg, his gashed chest, his infected lungs, his sightless eyes...

She wandered back to the city and stumbled towards the house, her eyes still clouded by tears. She knocked on the door gently.

"Just a second!" The familiar call came from behind the door as muffled footsteps approached the door and swung it open. Daniel stood in the doorway framed by the warm light inside. He looked frustrated, but when he saw her, his face changed to concerned, "Where have you been all day? I was getting worried... Sam? What's wrong?"

Sam didn't answer him. She could barely get the sobs out anymore. She just pushed past him and ran up the stairs to her room. She knew her eyes were awfully puffy and red. She knew that her hair would be messy and so would her BDUs. She knew Daniel was seriously worried, but she knew she wanted to be alone. She didn't need sympathy. She wasn't in pain and she wasn't going to die. Jack was...

As she stepped inside her room, she looked around and found her eyes fill with tears again. She had a comfortable room to sleep in, while Jack was in that filthy cell and probably couldn't sleep anyway. He must be scared. He couldn't even see his torturers. He'd told her that. It was horrific and it had made Sam reconsider priorities. The priority for Jack being saved over took everything else and she felt a steely determination overcome her.

She sat on her bed and did something she hadn't done in a long time. She prayed.

"God, please. Help him. Don't let him die! Please, I'm begging you," she whispered, "Please. Oh Please, save him." She paused as she clasped her hands together, "And please, let me get him out of there soon." She spoke to no one, but just hoped God was listening. She closed her eyes as tears poured freely from her eyes, "And finally, say he knows that I... I... I love him. Please, say he knows!"

As bitter tears dripped onto her hands, she stood up. She had to get him out of there as soon as possible. She rushed to her desk and began to search through all the drawers for something she could use. These people were technologically advanced to Earth they must have something...

Her hands fell upon a wooden box. It was a rich mahogany colour and rather large. She pulled it from the draw. It was quite heavy. She sat on the bed and stroked the polished patterns on the box lid with her fingertip. She opened it slowly and an idea popped into her head. It seemed God had shown her a way.

Inside the wooden box were pots of make-up, eye dye, hair dy... eye dye?!? All the pots had names on. Another said 'Over night Hair grower', another 'Over night hair shortener' and a two other pots 'Hair curler' and 'Hair straightener'.

The eye dye came in hundreds of small pots. It wears off after 12 hours. It came in a wide range of colours from chocolate brown to shocking pink!

She knew what she was going to do she just hoped it would work. All she had to do now was get a prison guards uniform... Salazar!

She hesitated for a second as she thought about Daniel and Teal'c. Three people would be too conspicuous, but she would need their help...

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Sam, you OK?"

"Fine," she lied as Daniel walked in.

His face showed despair and frustration, "It didn't work. The Shir are sticking to their decision and won't let him go. And while I'm trying to convince them he's innocent, who knows what they're doing to him in there!"

"I do," Sam answered seriously as Daniel's jaw dropped. He closed his mouth promptly and nodded knowing why she'd been crying. "I got in, but I can't talk about it right now. I need your help." She looked at him, "I'm going to go into that prison in disguise and get him out of there."

"Wh-What? When?" Daniel asked lost for words.

"By the looks of things tomorrow night," she said examining the pots again.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to ask Salazar for a favour."

"Salazar? Why?"

"I'll need to borrow one of his guard outfits." Daniel shook his head as Sam explained.

"That won't work. There are no female guards at the prison."

"OK then I'll have to ask him if he can get me a job inside, but that will take longer." She looked at the pots in her hand, "I'll have to use more of the stuff almost every night." As Daniel looked puzzled she signalled him to sit next to her. When she'd finished showing him all the different cosmetics he spoke.

"Most of the women here have black curled hair," Daniel said, "And dark brown eyes."

"Hair grower, hair dye and eye dye," Sam checked off on her fingers, "What else?"

"You'll need to darken your skin slightly," he picked up another pot and raised his eyebrow, "And... change you voice!"

Sam nodded, "I'll also need to get a weapon... What?!?"

"Change your voice! You can't carry on talking like that!"

Sam raised an eyebrow and continued, "I'll also need to get a weapon..."

"Aren't me and Teal'c coming with you?"

"I'm sorry, Daniel. Colonel O'Neill was seriously apposed to just me trying to free him, let alone all of us, but I'll need you to try and secure the Gate or we're all gonna be stuck here."

"Me and Teal'c will do it, but we are all gonna need our weapons back."

Sam put her head in her hands as she thought, "Where will they have put them?"

"I believe our weapons are being studied by the Shir scientists."

The voice made her jump. Teal'c was stood in the doorway.

"Teal'c, I wish you wouldn't do that!"

Teal'c just inclined his head apologetically, "I will retrieve our weapons, Major Carter."

"Thank you, Teal'c," she looked at her friends, "Guess we have a plan then?"

"Yep."

"We do indeed, Major Carter."

Sam looked at the hair dye again and hair grower, "Guess I better start then?"

"Yep," Daniel said and then he smiled, "You can do this, Sam. We'll get him out of there."

"I sure hope so," Sam said quietly, "It's awful what they're doing to him in there, Daniel. It's... it's..."

Daniel just nodded grimly, "Don't tell me. I don't want to know."

Sam just nodded as she stood up holding the 'hair grower' pot in her hand, "I'm going to use the shower. See you in a minute."

Å

"Sam! Is that you?"

Sam grinned at Daniel's astonished look, "Is it good? I need a mirror." She gasped. Her voice! It was so different! Instead of her usual American accent, she sounded different now. Her voice was smooth and soft and had a more English sounding accent.

Daniel was still gawping amazed as he passed her a hand mirror. Sam's jaw dropped as she stared at the woman staring back at her in the mirror.

She had long black curls that fell around her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown that almost looked black like her hair and her skin was a wonderful golden brown.

"Holy Hannah!"

Daniel nodded, "All you need now is the guard job..."

Sam tugged at her pyjamas she'd been given by the people here, "Guess I can't really wear these."

"AND you're gonna need a name."

"Oh yeah."

"All their names begin with 'S', but somehow I don't think you can be Sam."

Sam smiled, "Well, duh." She lifted the mirror again as she stared at her reflection, "I can't think of a... How about Shania?"

"Shania? Sounds good," Daniel nodded in agreement as she looked out of the window.

Salazar was switching post with another guard. He was on his way home!

"Daniel, pass me your translator!"

Daniel gave her the device which she pressed it to the nape of her neck and concealed with her long black curls before running out into the street. She walked down the road a little and then waited for him to walk past.

He came around the corner as he walked towards her she smiled and spoke in a voice that wasn't her own, "You work at the prison?"

"Yes," Salazar looked at her strangely, "Do I know you? You look... familiar."

"No," Sam said, "I come from the other side of the city."

Salazar stopped beside her, "Oh. You remind me of someone, but that is not important right now."

"No," Sam agreed and spoke again, "My name is Shania. I wanted to ask you, if you would help me get a job at the prison."

"You want a job? As a guard?"

"Yes," Sam said, "Uh... what is your name?"

"Salazar," he sighed, "Well, if you want a job they will have to try you out for combat training."

"I know."

Salazar looked at her, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes. I'm staying with my grandmother."

He just nodded, "Well, if you wish to try out you should go to the prison tomorrow at 9 o'clock. They are trying out for new guards."

Sam nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

He frowned in confusion as he tried to place her, but then shook his head. He looked at her and gave a small smile as he strode away, "Goodbye, Shania."

"Goodbye," Sam said. As Salazar went around another corner, she ran back to the house. Daniel was stood on the doorstep.

She ran inside and he shut the door. She spoke and Daniel looked at her confused. She realised she was still wearing the translator and pulled it off. She cleared her throat as Daniel said, "Well?"

"I'm trying out tomorrow at about 0900," Sam said, "I'll have to wake up very early and replenish the hair and stuff. Can you buy me some clothes in the market just so I look normal?"

"Yeah sure," Daniel nodded and smiled, "You know Jack is gonna love being rescued by you all dressed up like that. He's gonna have a laugh when he sees you!"

As Daniel spoke Sam's face fell and she stared at the floor. Daniel didn't know what he'd said, but decided Jack was not a very good subject to talk about. Whatever Sam had seen earlier, it must have been absolutely sickening. Daniel shuddered to think what they might be doing to Jack in that place.

Teal'c strode into the room and when he saw Sam his eyebrow raised and an amused smile came onto his lips.

"Major Carter?"

"Teal'c," she said her own smile widening, "From now on, my name is Shania."

Teal'c nodded, "Very well... Shania."

Sam gave a small laugh as Daniel spoke, "I think that we're gonna pull this off. Sam looks... well different, Teal'c knows where they're keeping the weapons and I think me and Teal'c will be able to take the Gate."

"And then we can go home," Sam said with a small smile. She sighed, "And Janet can sort Colonel O'Neill out."

Daniel nodded, "Well, Teal'c, Sa... Shania, I think it's time we ate something."

Sam nodded as Daniel smiled and went into the kitchen. She walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

Sam found that her new ringlets made her want to wind the hair around her index finger. She must admit she liked what she looked like now, but her new voice felt strange. As if she'd swallowed Shania and Shania was speaking through her mouth.

She lay on the couch and Daniel grinned at her fondly as she sat up. He brought her a plate of pasta like spheres and a tangy sauce that looked like blueberry, but tasted like chilli!

Teal'c joined them on the couch as they all ate the food swiftly. When they'd all finished Daniel got out his notepad he kept in his pack. The team created two plans, one for Sam to get Jack out of the cell and the other for Daniel and Teal'c to secure the Gate.

She drew a plan of the Prison and with help of Teal'c she worked out a way for her to get Jack out. At midnight the watches change. Three corridors are empty for around five minutes. If she used those three corridors she could escape. Sam listened closely to Teal'c and Daniel's opinions and by night, Sam was convinced they were ready. She was going to get Jack out of there soon.

'Just hang on, Jack,' she thought as she stared at the plan, 'Just hang on.'

Å

Jack sat in the absolute darkness he was becoming accustom to. Since Sam had left he'd been tortured again. His leg was in a bad way; even though he couldn't see it he could imagine its bent and crumpled form laying there in front of him. The worst part was the pain in his leg was getting worse and worse and Jack was sure he couldn't take any more.

He took in a wheezy and painful breath. His throat felt raw and he could sense the liquid in his lungs. Not a pleasant feeling!

Jack could barely move and he felt rotten, but one thing kept him going. The thought of hearing her voice one last time was all he needed. When she'd come to see him he'd realised just how much he loved her. He remembered the feeling of absolute terror when she'd told him she was going to rescue him. He didn't want her to be locked up in this hellhole. It was awful. He couldn't sleep at night because of the constant screaming and wailing from his fellow inmates. He didn't think he could live if her beautiful voice was suddenly ripped from her throat in a shriek of pure agony by the torturers.

Except for Carter there was one other thing that kept him sane in his cell. A boy name Simrion. He wasn't much older than 8 Jack guessed. He'd brought him water and as much food as he could smuggle everyday. He'd also spent a lot of time talking to him. Jack thanked the kid for being there. The boy risked his neck everyday for him and yet all he wanted in return was a story. Jack smiled to himself. Simrion reminded him of Charlie in some ways.

As Jack sat there in his darkness, he prayed to God. Jack had never really believed in the Big Guy, but now... he was prepared to try anything.

'Hey God. I never talk to you 'cos I'm not really one of those religious guys, so this is a one off. I just want you to let Carter, Daniel and Teal'c get out of this alive. I don't want them risking their butts to save me. Chances are I'll be going to hell soon anyway, so I don't want them wasting their time,' Jack sighed mentally, 'Who am I kidding? I want to be rescued, but I don't want them to get hurt, especially Carter. If she ended up here I'd never forgive myself. I... I care about her, so if you'll do me a favour, God, don't let anything happen to Carter.'

Jack was satisfied with his prayer and went back to sitting in silent gloom.

Jack knew she'd come for him. She'd never leave him, but he wished she'd leave him and save herself. He wished it more than anything.

Å

As Sam woke the next morning, she found Teal'c leaning over her. She jumped and almost yelled, "Teal'c, I wish you wouldn't do that!"

"It is time for you to prepare," the Jaffa said, "Daniel Jackson has just left for the market to purchase you some garments."

Sam nodded as Teal'c left the room. She nabbed the shower and put more of the cosmetics on her now brown and flat hair that had shortened by about two inches. She also dyed her eyes the deep brown colour. She darkened her skin again and looked at her reflection; she looked exactly like she had yesterday. Majestic curls of thick black hair, deep brown eyes and tanned skin.

She got changed into the clothes Daniel had bought for her in the market. They were clothes that would never have suited her before. A long, rusty red skirt with a matching waistcoat and a frilly white top to go underneath the waistcoat would never have suited the pale skinned, fair haired, blue eyed Major Carter. But she was Shania now and the colours suited her perfectly. She slid on some leather boots as Daniel knocked on her door and stepped in.

"They OK?"

"Yeah great," Sam grinned, "I'm almost ready."

"Not quite," Daniel said. Sam frowned confused. He nodded to the wooden box, "Your voice."

"Oh," Sam realised she was talking as normal as she always did. She grabbed the bottle and used the pipette to drop three drops down her throat.

She coughed and then took a deep breath, "Better?" Her voice was the silky smooth voice she'd had yesterday.

"Perfect," Daniel said with a smile, "Good luck!" He gave her hug as he whispered, "Get him out of there, Sam."

She pulled back and nodded as she walked out of the room, "I will."

She ran down the stairs and grabbed the translator. She attached it firmly to her skin at the back of her neck and opened the front door, as she stepped onto the cobbled street.

Å

She took a deep breath and walked up to the prison. As she reached the gates, they opened and she walked into the courtyard.

She spotted Salazar stood at the far end of the courtyard. When he saw her he gave a small wave. He was talking to a stubby man who was surrounded my other men. They were looking at a sheet of paper...

"It is to be erected over there and make sure the trapdoor works this time!" Salazar said as the short man nodded. He turned to the other men.

"Right, Boys. Carry the timber over there."

She realised in horror what they were doing. They were building the scaffold. Her eyes fell upon the pieces of timber. Hanging over one piece was a rope noose. She shuddered as Salazar came over to her.

"Shania," he smiled. His smile changed to a frown, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just slightly nervous."

He nodded with a smile, "Follow me."

Sam obeyed and followed him through a huge archway into another courtyard. It was smaller, but filled with men all bulky and brawny. She realised that she'd have to prove she was really good to even get a guard job here.

As she walked past, all the men whistled and jeered. Salazar grabbed her hand as he pulled her through the crowd. She continued to walk as if she hadn't heard them.

Salazar led her to the front where a young man stood. He was muscular and had short, black hair. He had deep green eyes and quite a pale pallor compared to most people here.

He looked at her as she approached. He turned to Salazar, "Salazar?"

"She wishes to try out for a guard."

As all the men howled with laughter, the man leant towards Salazar, "Are you crazy? There is no way she will beat any of these guys!" He sighed, "She will just get hurt!"

Sam bristled, "No I won't!"

He fixed her in his green stare, "What is your name?"

"Shania. You?" She said scathingly.

He raised and eyebrow at her lack of respect, "I am Soreles. I am a judge of the Shir."

Sam nodded. He was a Shir. He had been one of the people who had sentenced Jack to death. Hatred swelled within her, but attacking the man would not be a good plan. Instead she murmured in fake awe, "Pleased to meet you," she then said haughtily, "And you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

He nodded, but still doubted her. He sighed, "We shall see. I will put you in the first fight. Let us see what you are made of."

Sam then realised that the middle of the courtyard had been marked off in a square. She was pushed by all the men to the square and shoved inside. All the men taunted her as she heard Soreles yell, "First challenger!"

"I will."

"Name?"

"Suthertz." The crowd cheered loudly as the huge, dirty man jumped into the square. He had arms and legs as thick as the timbers of the scaffold. He had a thick ginger beard, but was bald. He had hardly any teeth and Sam would be being kind by saying he stunk!

"No biting, scratching or spitting. No gauging and no poking in the eyes. The match will be over when one of the contestants is unconscious. Ready?" Sam and Suthertz nodded, as Soreles yelled, "Fight!"

All the men began goading Suthertz on as they observed each other. Calls from the audience filled the courtyard and reverberated from the grimy stonewalls surrounding it.

"Come on, Girly," the man yelled at her, "Do your best!"

He dived for her, she dodged and he fell into the crowd who pushed him back up. He charged at her again and she sidestepped out of the way. The veins in his neck stuck out as he fumed angrily. He tried to punch her and she dodged every one. He growled menacingly and threw his hardest punch. She ducked and grabbed his wrist. With all her strength she tipped him of balance and flung him over her shoulder in a judo throw.

The crowd all gasped in shock and she heard calls from the crowd egging her on as well.

Suthertz got up and strode over to her menacingly. When he reached her he tried to lift her up, but she kicked him hard in the groin. He collapsed to his knees swearing incoherently.

She stood ready for him to rise again. He stood up to his full and massive height. He couldn't have been an inch below 7 foot! His face was almost crimson with rage and she was surprised steam wasn't billowing from his flaring nostrils!

Suddenly he stepped forward and Sam swung a punch that connected with his jaw. There was a slight crack and a gasp from the crowd as Suthertz swayed. He fell over backwards and hit the floor hard enough to render him unconscious.

The courtyard suddenly fell silent as she stood in the middle with the giant of a man lying on the floor near by and remembered the last time she'd punched a man that hard...

"That was refreshing!" she said as she looked around the courtyard at all the men staring at her like fish. She rubbed her sore knuckles and glanced around the circle at the men nervously.

"She beat Suthertz! The Girl beat Suthertz!" A man yelled and everyone began to join in. She was lifted up onto the shoulders of two guys, much to her protest, and paraded around to where Salazar and Soreles were stood. Soreles was gob smacked.

As she was put down in front of them, she spoke, "So am I in?"

The crowd were yelling, 'Yes!' and 'Let her be a guard'.

Soreles smiled, obviously pleasantly surprised, "Welcome to the Prison Guards, Shania."

The courtyard erupted and Sam had to yell at Soreles to be heard, "When do I start?"

"Now. If that is alright with you?"

"Fine," she yelled as she grabbed Salazar's hand and let him pull her into the guard's house of the prison.

This unlike the rest of the prison was not dreary and had air flowing through it. Salazar led her to a chest. He unlocked it and pulled out a guard uniform.

"Here," he gave it to her, "You can get changed in there."

He pointed to a door to his right. She nodded and hurried inside. She quickly got undressed and pulled on the thick, black leather body suit. She pulled the chain mail shirt over that and then over the chain mail she pulled on a long black shirt.

As she walked out Salazar nodded and passed her a helmet with a visor, similar to the one's the cops on Earth wore in riots. He spoke, "You will be working in the high security wing. Soreles was very impressed and said there was nowhere else he would ever put you."

"Thank you, Salazar." She smiled and he smiled back, blushing slightly as she looked at him.

"High security is over there," he pointed out the window to the building Jack was kept in. He turned to her, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work!"

"Yes, Sir," she grinned as she left.

Å

As she reached the High security prison, she walked inside and removed her visor. The overpowering humidity made her cough. She looked around. No other guards in here. She strode down the corridor to Jack's cell. She stopped outside.

There were two figures in there. Jack lay slumped against the wall while another sat beside him giving him water. The other person looked up shocked as he saw her and pulled back the water.

Jack murmured, "Simrion? What's going on?"

Simrion, as he was called, was just a boy of about seven or eight. His long dark hair was pulled back in a short pony tail. He wore a dirty cream tunic with equally unclean blue britches. He shook terrified as she watched him. He spoke, "I... I... he is dying. I... I gave him water."

"I don't care," Sam said gently as she pushed open the cell door, "He needs the water. I won't tell anyone."

She strode inside, tossing the ridiculous headgear to the floor with a clatter. The boy looked surprised. She turned to him, "You mustn't tell anyone about this."

He nodded, as Jack felt around, "What's going on?" He coughed, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Jack," she murmured, "It's me. It's Carter."

"Carter?" He whispered, "You don't sound like Carter!"

"It's hard to explain, but it's me."

"Prove it," he choked as he spoke, "What's the name of... of your ginger cat that you gave to that Tollan geek?"

She gave a soft laugh as she murmured fondly, "Schrödinger was the cat and the 'Tollan geek' is called Nareem."

Jack sighed, "It... it's you... you came back!"

She put her hand on his face, "I promised I'd come for you, didn't I?" She stroked his face tenderly as she examined the damage, especially the bloody mess of skin that were his eyelids.

He held her hand to his face as the little boy turned to her, "You are Carter?"

"Yes, but I used some stuff to change my appearance and my voice," the boy nodded showing he understood; "I've told them all my name is Shania."

Simrion spoke desperately, "You do not have long. They are going to hang him at sunset!"

"What!" Sam gasped.

The boy nodded fervently, "The Shir decided the execution for this evening." She shook her head in shock. Her plan wouldn't work now.

She spoke to the boy quickly, "Simrion, I need you to do me a favour."

"Yes, if you can save him."

"I'll try my best," she whispered, "Now listen. Run to the white house down the street. It's the third white building on the left."

The boy stared into her eyes listening with rapt attention, "The one where you and your friends live?"

She nodded, "Tell my two friends what is happening and tell them they need to get the weapons sooner."

Simrion just licked his bottom lip, "I will."

With that he ran out of the cell and away down the corridor. Sam turned back to look at Jack. He coughed again. He sounded worst. He held her hand tightly, "Why did you come back, Carter?"

Sam almost laughed at the stupid question, "Because it's horrible what they are doing to you. I couldn't stand the thought of you dying here."

He murmured softly, "I didn't think you'd come back."

"I wasn't going to leave you here. No way in Netu would I leave you here to be hung!"

He stared at her although he couldn't see her, "You are..." He felt her face until his fingers cupped her face. He just stared at her, "I wish I could see you, Carter. See your face again," he chuckled gently. His chuckle led to a dry cough, "What I wouldn't give to see anything again!"

Sam felt the tears rising in her eyes again. It was awful. She placed her hand over his on her cheek.

"So what do you look like, Shania?" he coughed raucously, trying to change the subject a bit.

"I've got curly black hair," his fingers touched her hair softly and entwined in the ringlets, "Brown eyes and my skin's more tanned," his fingers moved back to her cheek. She let out a soft laugh, "Not to mention, Daniel picked me out some local clothes."

"I bet you still look beautiful," he tried to clear his throat.

"What?" Sam asked surprised by his bluntness.

His fingers moved over her face. His fingers felt along her forehead and down to her other cheek, "I never told you, but I should have." Sam sat completely still as his fingertips brushed her skin lightly. She could see the emotion in his eyes, "I wish I could see you. I just wish..." Sam moved closer slightly. His fingers ran over her nose and down to her lips. His fingers ran over her lips making the tingle as he murmured, "He took you from me..."

"Not quite yet, Jack," she murmured as his hand moved back to her cheek. She shuffled closer on her knees, "I'm still here. I won't leave you to die in this godforsaken place."

"You are always here," he continued, "You're in here and in here." He lifted his hand and tapped his head lightly and then pulled his hand down to his chest. He placed his hand on the spot over his heart. He sighed; "Even when you're... not around... you have and al-always... will... be in here, Sam. I... I..." His shoulders shook as he coughed fiercely. She rubbed his back gently, but he shook his head. He just grabbed her hand as his heart-rending gags echoed around the room.

She heard the guards outside the door at the far end of the corridor.

Jack heard as well and murmured between chokes, "Go... Now!"

She jumped up grabbing her visor as she ran out of the cell and locked the cell door again. She then ran to the door nearest Jack's end of the corridor and stood in front of it arms folded.

The door opposite her opened and two guards wandered down the aisle towards her. They both gave her a nod and an "It's the end of your shift."

"Wh... What do I do now?" she murmured as she stepped aside.

The men laughed, as one said, "The sun is high. Go eat something."

The other guard spoke, "I have a message for you. Soreles wishes you to help with the hanging later."

"Hanging?"

The man laughed, "This man is going to suffer for stealing the weapon!"

"He didn't," Sam said before she could stop herself. They both stared at her strangely, "I know it wasn't him. It was another one from their world."

"You should not believe everything you hear, especially from him! He is delusional! He has been talking to imaginary people in there!"

"Yes. His friends. The Jaffa and the doctor."

"And the woman!" They both snorted at that, "Does he ever shut up about 'Carter'?"

"She's obviously his mate! I think that is more than obvious!"

Sam gave a dry laugh as she spoke, "Well, she is luckier than a lot of girls."

"What is that supposed to mean?" One of the guards asked.

"She is lucky that the man she loves returns her love. Not many girls get that lucky."

"Really?" The other man laughed, "She is in love with a thief!"

"Or she's in love with an innocent man," Sam said firmly as she walked past them, "Bye. Have a good shift."

"See you at the hanging!" One man called after her.

Sam stepped outside into the fresh air and took a deep breath. She was going to have to plan as she went from now on!

"Shania!"

She turned to see Salazar and behind him a half built gallows. He walked towards her, "Soreles wants you to help with the hanging."

"I heard," Sam said miserably. Salazar didn't seem to notice.

"You are to stand guard around the scaffold while the execution takes place. We do not want his friends trying to stop it." Sam nodded gently as he spoke again, "I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch to celebrate your new job."

He was hitting on her! Oh she was SO not in the mood for this kind of crap! She turned to him and smiled politely, "I'm sorry. Grandmother is cooking and I promised I'd be there. Maybe another time."

Salazar smiled happily, "That would be great!"

Sam smiled and walked towards the prison gates. They lifted slowly and she began to walk to the house, her mind wandering over possible ways to save Jack now that she'd have to improvise.

It was her pensive daze that caused her to walk straight into Simrion who was running in a panic. She stopped him and knelt down so she was eye to eye with the boy, "Simrion? What's wrong?"

"Carter. Your friends! The weapons!"

Sam didn't need to hear the rest. She sprinted past the house towards the city centre. She ran and ran until she came to the laboratories. A crowd was gathered around them and Sam pushed through to the front.

Teal'c and Daniel were being dragged out of the building. One of the guards spoke to Daniel, "It seems your race wants to steal everything! You will hang with your comrade for such crimes!"

Daniel stared around and his eyes locked with Sam's. He yelled at the top of his voice and averted his gaze from her, "I'm sorry! We tried!"

Sam just listened and felt her mind overloading. What was she going to do now?

Å

Read on in 'S is for... Selfless Sacrifice (Part Two)'

Copyright © 2004 Sam I Am


	2. S is for Selfless Sacrifice Part 2

'**S is for...' Series**

**By Sam I Am – **

Rating: PG-13 (can't honestly be more than that)

Warnings: Sam/Jack (that's a warning for anyone who don't like that) also Daniel/Janet, but not in great detail. Violence (not a lot and not that bad!), slight language!

Category: Sam/Jack Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama. (If there's anything I missed out someone tell me!)

Spoilers: Bits and Bobs from Seasons 1-4!

Time frame: About Season 4!

Summary: S is for... Selfless Sacrifice - ­While visiting a planet, Jack is accused of stealing a valuable weapon belonging to the planet's people. When he is sentenced to death, the rest of SG-1 have to struggle to get him free.

S is for... Secrets Shown – Jack learns to live with his disability and finally gets the one thing that makes him happy... But not before having an unfortunate encounter with an old 'acquaintance', the O'Neills and Mark Carter!

S is for... Second Sight - What happens when the nightmare ends? The final (and shortest!) part. Every S/J shipper's dream comes true! Sam gets her own back on Kinsey or more precisely his son and we see a few familiar faces. And, finally, they all live Happily Ever After!

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. If you want to archive my story TELL ME, or, to borrow a phrase from our beloved Colonel, I am SO gonna kick your ass!

Author's Notes: My longest story yet and it's quite a biggy! It's taken me a year or two to write it and I've just kept adding bits of detail here and there for ages so it's taken a LONG time. I hope it was well worth it. If you have any comments on the story or just feel like being nice to me, send me some FEEDBACK. I'd really appreciate it.

Dedications: As always to my Best pal/Editor. If there was an award for patience you would be an Olympic competitor! Honestly, how you manage to put up with me I can't even begin to understand. Love you Baby! Also to my other Best Pal, Yasmino! You are fabulous, Honey. Always keeping me company during the lonely summer holidays (and if the truth was to be known, preventing me from writing my fics, but your company was needed all the same!) To anyone who's sent me feedback so far. It was nice to get some support from you guys. And finally, to any sci-fi geek that's out there! Live long and prosper!

Abracadabra... S is for... Selfless Sacrifice (Part Two)!

Å

"Samantha? Samantha!"

Salazar was thumping on the door of the house as Sam returned. She walked up to him slowly.

Salazar turned to her obviously trying to harbour his obvious delight, "Shania!" He smiled, "Have you seen Major Carter?"

"No. Why?"

"I have to tell her that now all her friends are to be hung this evening!"

Even though Sam knew the answer she'd have to play dumb, "Why?"

"They were caught trying to steal back their weapons from the laboratories."

"They were obviously planning to free their leader while he was in his cell."

"Well, they will not have a chance now;" Salazar said roughly, "Sunset is in four hours!"

Sam just nodded, "Are you going back to the prison?"

"I must find Samantha. She will want to be there for her friends."

Sam didn't want to do this, but it looked like she would have to. If he kept looking for her he'd probably work it out. She stepped up to Salazar grabbed his face and planted a firm kiss on his lips. She pulled away as he gawped and she spoke seductively, "Now will you come back with me to the prison?"

"Yes," he grinned coyly and Sam couldn't help but feel she wanted to rewind that moment and not do it again.

Å

In the Guard's room, Salazar had given out weapons. She now had something very similar to a pistol, but with modifications for both stun and kill. She shoved it into her belt as Salazar called to her from the door, "Shania, you are needed to help bring the prisoners now."

As Sam followed him out of the room she saw the masses of people stood in the crowded courtyard waiting with anticipation for the execution to begin. It sickened her. The Shir had said they were advanced compared to Earth, but Sam had to disagree. It was barbaric.

Salazar had told her that the hanging had been designed so the victim was strangled and not that their neck would break. Sam hoped so. At least then she had a chance.

They walked into the high security block. Teal'c and Daniel were closest the doors and saw her as she walked past. She felt tears rising to her eyes as she reached Jack's cell.

He was still sat there, slumped against the wall. If it was possible he looked worse and as he coughed throatily Sam decided he was worse. She opened the cell door as it creaked.

"Who's there?" He croaked frightened as she came forward.

"My name is Shania," she said softly as he recognised her voice, "I'm here to take you." She knelt down and unlocked his manacles. She slid his swollen wrists from the metal cuffs as gently as she could.

He whispered croakily, "I'm being hanged?"

"Yes," she said quietly as she looped and arm around his waist and he put an arm around her shoulders. She nodded at the other guards, "I've got this one. Get the other two."

As they walked away Jack said, "Other two?"

"Daniel and Teal'c," Jack groaned as she spoke, "I'll try to get you out. I'll try my hardest!"

"I don't doubt that," she felt herself crying, bitter tears squeezed from her eyes. There was no way she could save them and he knew it.

Jack whispered, "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"What you said to the guards earlier."

"Every word," she murmured.

Jack nodded, "Slow down." He croaked as she did, "Carter, I need to tell you someth..."

"Shania, can you manage?"

Sam stared up at the entrance to see Salazar. She gave a small exasperated sigh before murmuring, "Yes. Thank you, Salazar."

"Shania, are you well? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, Salazar. I'm fine. I got dirt in my eyes."

He looked at her cautiously as he stepped outside behind the four men frogmarching a struggling Daniel and an equally stubborn Teal'c.

As she stepped out into the sunlight the crowd began to yell at them and shout abuse. Jack took a deep but shaky breath, "Clean air."

Sam helped Jack to hobble blindly up the steps of the scaffold. She felt her tears falling more steadily from her eyes as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Colonel."

He turned to her, "Don't be."

"I need to put the bag over your heads," said one of the guards, "Do you have any last words?"

Teal'c spoke first, "Our deaths will be greatly avenged."

Daniel went into a speech, "I thank you for killing me. At least this way I will be with Sha're again. I think you should know that if we don't return home then my people will come through the Stargate and take revenge. Also it's not your fault, Sam!" He yelled as Sam saw her tears fall onto the wooden planks of scaffolding.

It was Jack's turn to speak. He murmured quietly, "When they... blinded... me... they took the... one thing... I treasure... most from me." She still supported him as he whispered in her ear, "I just..." he coughed, "I just wanted you to know... I love you, Carter."

She stared into his eyes shocked as his lips brushed hers quickly. And then he was pulled away from her by the guards and dragged over to the noose as he tried to keep his feet. She tried to clutch his hand as he was taken from her side.

"No! Wait!" Sam yelled, but the crowd's yelling drowned her call.

They were dragged to the platform and bags were pulled over their faces. A stick was going to support Jack's crumpled form until the trapdoors fell in.

Sam stood there and screamed, "NO! THEY'RE INNOCENT!" Everyone gasped as she spoke. She realised suddenly her voice had changed back to normal.

Salazar stared at her in shock and murmured, breaking the silence that had fallen over the courtyard, "Samantha?"

Someone from the crowd yelled, "It is the Tau'ri female!" And then everyone began to yell, "Hang her!"

Salazar turned to her a look of disbelief and disappointment in his eyes, "I am sorry, Samantha." Two strong guards grabbed her and dragged her onto the platform, as another noose was attached to the structure beside the broken figure, his battered and tortured body being held up by nothing but a stick and the noose around his neck.

She could hear Teal'c and Daniel yelling, "NO! DON'T!" but the one cry she heard above the rest was the quietest of all. The hoarse cry of a supernatural agony from the man she loved ripping through all the other shouts, "Not her. Please. Not her."

She was dragged to the noose quite roughly as her hands were bound. The last thing she had seen was the guards readjusting Jack beside her so he was leaning on his stick and wouldn't hang until they wanted him to before the bag was pulled over her face, sickening claustrophobia making her gasp for air... frightened. She was scared out of her mind. She felt the heavy, daunting weight of the noose as it fell around her neck.

It hit her then. The mind-numbing fright causing her stomach to heave a dry retch. She was about to die. She was going to die. She didn't want to die...

One guard called out to the crowd, "SILENCE! The thieves will hang on the twelfth strike of the bell! They will pay for their sins!"

Sam suddenly felt completely paralysed with dread. This was it. The last moments of her life. She felt terrified tears building in her eyes. She didn't want to die. A tear rolled down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut in the hollow darkness of the mask, as a single thought ran through her head, 'I don't want to die.'

One... the tower bell rang a low, melancholy note. "Jack?" Sam murmured through he tears.

Two... "Sam," Jack choked in return.

Three... "No matter what happens..."

Four... "I love you, Jack." Sam spoke tears flowing steadily from her eyes.

Five... "You mean that?"

Six... "With all my heart."

Seven... "I should've left the air force..."

Eight... "...the day I met you..."

Nine... "I'm sorry, Sam."

Ten... "Don't be..." Sam gave a small sob, "I just wish..."

Eleven... Jack sighed, "Yeah me too."

'Here it is,' Sam thought, 'It's over.'

Twelve...

The trap doors gave way slowly and Sam felt the noose tightening around her throat painfully before suddenly she felt nothing beneath her feet and knew she was being strangled. Her legs kicked uselessly as she swung slightly. She couldn't breathe. She tried to take in valuable oxygen, but her jaw just moved soundlessly like a fish lout of water. She just couldn't breathe...

BANG!

A shot echoed around the courtyard and through the strangling pain, Sam heard the unmistakable sound of a body slumping to the wooden floor.

She tried to breathe, but it was useless... She just couldn't. She couldn't breathe...

BANG!

Another slump. Sam heard the spectators yelling and screaming. She heard Salazar yelling at the guards, but what he said she couldn't hear.

Her throat was constricting and her lungs were burning and clenching as if trying to inhale themselves. She just couldn't breathe...

BANG!

She heard Jack fall to the wooden platform beside her as his stick hit the cobbled floor beneath the trapdoor. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

'At least they're gonna be OK,' she thought to herself as the darkness inside the mask became even darker...

BANG!

Å

Jack opened his eyes blearily only to be greeted by eerie darkness. He sat up, his head spinning and his neck aching. Well, no surprise there! He'd just been hanged for Christ's sake!

As the thought entered his head he felt around him, hoping beyond hope he wasn't dead and that his team were somewhere nearby.

"Carter? Daniel? Teal'c?" His voice croaked and he felt himself choking again. His throat burned as his eyes began to water. Two hands clasped his shoulders firmly. Jack turned to try and defend himself only to hear a familiar low voice, "O'Neill. It is I." Jack coughed. His throat felt as though it was covered in metal barbs and shards of glass. He felt himself sway and Teal'c's strong hands keeping him upright, "O'Neill?"

"Yeah?"

In his mind Jack could see the Jaffa cocking his head as he spoke confused, "You are behaving strangely. Do you not recognise me?"

"Oh, I recognise you, Teal'c," Jack sighed and began to cough again. He spoke shakily, "Where are we?"

"The Shir rescued us from the execution and we are concealed here."

"The Shir... Aren't they those... bastards who locked me up in... in there?"

Teal'c spoke in an undertone, "O'Neill, the Shir are present in this room. It is not wise to insult them."

Jack looked around even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see the others present in the room anyway. "Sorry," he murmured an apology sheepishly.

A voice came from behind him and he jumped, "The apology is ours, Colonel O'Neill. We should have rescued you sooner."

The voice was that of a man. He approached and Jack turned as the man knelt beside him, "They took your sight, did they not?"

"Yeah," Jack croaked after a few seconds of lengthy awkwardness.

Teal'c spoke shocked, "Colonel O'Neill is blind?"

The man spoke again, "He is, Teal'c. I am sorry. Ever since Niriti..."

"Whoa!" Jack choked, "Did you just say... Niriti?"

"Yes," the man replied, "She came to our world. She tried to brainwash the Shir, but we were too difficult and she locked us away. She then convinced some of the villagers that they were the Shir and brainwashed everyone else into believing them. They began to believe Niriti was Goddess of our people."

"So, she brainwashed your... your world?"

"Yes."

"That woman is... crazy!" Jack said as the Shir agreed with dark mutters.

The man spoke with satisfaction, "We broke free of our captors and killed most of her Jaffa. She had no choice, but to leave. She left in her mother ship the day you arrived."

"The Shadow," Teal'c spoke matter-of-factly.

"You are correct. As you stepped through the Gate, Niriti's cloaked ship left, but cast a huge shadow over the Stargate."

"So..."

"So when you came through everyone was still brainwashed and when we tried to tell them they did not believe us. You then appeared and the villagers were at ease with your presence, until another group of people from your world came through the Stargate during the dead of night. They were entirely dressed in black and managed to steal the weapon."

"Maybourne," Jack growled gruffly.

"Anyway," the man continued, "By the morning your team had been accused of the crime. You told everyone that you had stolen the weapon. They wanted to blame someone so they blamed it on you entirely, Colonel. My counterpart locked you up in my prison and tortured you." Jack grunted in agreement. The man shook his hand, "Colonel O'Neill, my name is Soreles. The real one."

"Just... call me Jack," Jack coughed.

Another voice spoke, "We will."

Soreles spoke again, "We know that you are worried about your friends."

At that Jack sat up as straight as he could, waiting for confirmation, "Where are they?"

Yet another new voice spoke, low and mellow, "Dr. Jackson is suffering from a sprained ankle and has been sleeping for many hours..."

"And Carter?"

The silence was awful and Jack just wanted to grab someone by the shoulders and shake them into talking, but he knew he didn't have enough strength or energy in his current physical state. He could barely sit up for crying out loud!

"Where is she?" Jack's voice trembled as the other voice spoke again.

"We are not certain."

"WHAT!" Jack croaked as loud as he could, but subsequently fell into a coughing fit.

"I am sorry, Colone... Jack, but as we shot her down from the noose another person lifted her up and took her away..."

"Who?" Jack demanded as menacingly as he could.

"We do not know."

"Then she could be back in that prison cell right now!" Jack choked on his anger and despair.

"We do not believe so, as the search for Major Carter and yourselves still continues."

"Major Carter is a most resilient woman, O'Neill," Teal'c said comfortingly, "She will prevail."

"I know, Teal'c," Jack sighed and whispered roughly, "God, I hope she's OK."

Å

"Sam? Sam? Honey, can you hear me?"

Sam opened her eyes blearily and found herself temporarily blinded by the bright light. She blinked a few times and found a friendly face leaning over her.

"Hey! I knew you were waking up!" As Sam's eyes focused she saw short reddish hair, dark brown eyes and a pearly white smile...

"Janet...?"

"Yep," she smiled, "The one and only."

"I'm in the Infirmary," Sam stated as she stared at the ceiling that, sadly, she knew better than her own ceiling at home.

"You are and I have to say you are lucky to be here. You had passed out when SG-12 found you. You were almost beyond resuscitation as they had to run you out of there for a couple of minutes before they could stop hurriedly and get you breathing properly again. Other than that you have a bad rope burn around your neck..."

"Don't worry about me," Sam interrupted, "How's the Colonel?"

Janet looked uncomfortable. Sam spoke worried, "Janet?" Janet didn't speak and continued to stare at her fingers clasped in her lap.

Sam looked around her. She was in the Infirmary, but all the other beds were empty...

"Janet, where's the Colonel? Where's the rest of my team?"

"I'm not sure," Janet sighed, "SG-12 came after you on a recovery mission. They were there when you were being hanged. They don't know who they were, but someone shot down your ropes and you fell to the floor. A group of people took Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c before SG-12 could reach them. You were the only one they could recover. They grabbed you and left as the other group left with the rest of SG-1."

"So they could be back in that prison as we speak!"

Janet gave an apologetic nod, "I'm sorry, Sam. SG-12 have already returned to the planet, but there was no sign of SG-1..."

Sam looked around in despair as if waiting for Colonel O'Neill to jump out from behind a surgical curtain and yell 'April Fools!' But it wasn't going to happen. For a start it wasn't April and secondly this was not some joke, it was more like a nightmare.

Sam felt herself on the brink of tears. She couldn't bear to think of Jack back in that awful place let alone Daniel and Teal'c as well.

Sam gave a small sniff as Janet began to comfort, "Sam, I don't know what happened on that planet. Maybe you should talk to Colonel McLeod. You might find out something new..."

"No, Janet. I understand, I just hope they are not back in that prison," Sam said shakily as she wiped her eyes. Images ran around her head, all of them making her want to cry harder.

Janet watched helplessly as Sam fell into a pit of despair. She spoke soothingly as Sam shuddered, "General Hammond is sending out another search party the day after tomorrow and if you feel up to it I'll authorize you to go."

Sam nodded silently as Janet tried to give her a comforting smile. She turned to her office as Sam calmed herself.

"God, I hope you guys are alright," she whispered to the empty Infirmary.

Å

"Jack?"

Jack jumped as Daniel's voice broke the pitch-black silence. He was lying in a bed somewhere and he had to admit he felt bad. Besides his throat and his broken leg, Jack had a headache and he felt freezing, which was not a good sign. Worst of all he was worried. Seriously worried.

"Daniel, don't creep up on... on me like that!" Jack coughed as he heard the young man limping over and crouching down beside him.

"Sorry," he murmured and Jack could feel the awkward tension in the room. Jack could sense Daniel watching him. "Is it true?" Daniel murmured after a long silence.

Jack turned to face the disembodied voice, "Yeah, Daniel... Teal'c wears a... a kilt at weekends! How did you find out?"

"Jack." Daniel said seriously as Jack sighed in fake annoyance.

"Damn! I'm awful at keeping... secrets! Don't tell... Don't tell T I told you!" Jack choked as Daniel spoke again.

"Jack, is what Teal'c and the Shir saying true?" Daniel's strong voice, obviously having been influenced by Jack's methods of interrogation, faltered as he stammered, "Are you... are you...?"

Jack sat in silence for a few moments and then let his denial collapse. Jack knew he was blind he just wouldn't admit it to himself.

'Time to face the music, O'Neill' he thought to himself as he groaned.

"Yeah."

Daniel gave a sigh of pity and if Jack had had enough energy to throttle the guy he would have. Jack could feel Daniel staring at him again, the young man's blue eyes fixed on him.

"What? Never seen a blind guy before?" Jack spoke gruffly as he heard Daniel mumbling embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"Can eve... everyone just stop saying that? I d... don't wanna hear it! I'd much rathe-r be tortured for the rest of my life than... than..." His voice trailed away as he realised why he really felt so depressed.

"Than what?" Daniel prompted as Jack finally caved.

"Than not have Carter here," he sighed, "Do you... do you know how frustrating this is for me?"

"No," Daniel spoke quietly.

"Daniel..." Jack paused as he gave a throaty cough, "I'm so worried about her. I can't stop thinking... that she could have been captured and tortured," Jack gave the nearest thing to a sob, "She could be dead... and I can't do a damn thing. I'm...," Jack sighed deciding if this was the time for admittance he should admit everything, "I'm useless."

"I just... this must be difficult for you."

"Ya think," Jack croaked as it gave way to a fit of chesty coughs and motioned towards his own body, "if those bastards have done this to her...!"

After a silence, Daniel murmured, "I hope she's OK."

"You know Carter. She'll... she'll be fine. I'm just being paranoid," Jack spoke hoarsely the same words he'd been telling himself all day... and by the sceptical tone of Daniel's voice as he spoke, Jack knew the archaeologist could see right through him.

"Jack, I know you better than that. This isn't about 'Carter'." He put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack flinched again and croaked huskily, "Jesus Daniel! What did I say about that?"

Daniel just patted his shoulder gently, "I'm sorry to make you jump." He got up as he said, "I'm worried about Sam too."

Jack heard Daniel's uneven footsteps as he walked heavily on one leg. He heard the archaeologist mumble as he opened the door, "And I also know you're worried about _Sam_, not just about _Carter_." Daniel interrupted before Jack could object, "And don't try to tell me they're the same person. To me yes, but to you... Sam and Major Carter are two very different people."

And with that Jack was left alone again, but he felt more alone than ever.

Everyone was gone, everyone was missing...

And his everyone was Sam.

Å

That night Jack slept fitfully and towards the early hours of morning, Teal'c sat by his companion's side as the feverish Colonel became sicker. His lung infection had taken a most definite turn for the worse and there was no way they could break through the swarm of guards, which had suddenly appeared around the Gate since their escape, to get O'Neill back home.

Teal'c sat in a pensive silence wondering how he could help the Colonel, when there was a quiet almost hesitant knock on the door. He spoke in a low rumble, "You may enter."

A hobbling Daniel Jackson sidled around the door with a small, though completely forced, smile and limped over to the bed. He sat in the other chair beside Teal'c as the young anthropologist spoke, "How's he doing?"

"His condition continued to deteriorate," Teal'c said gravely as Jack let out a stifled groan.

Daniel sighed and pulled a hand through his brown hair, "Oh dear."

"That was my analogy also, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel sighed again though this time with frustration, "I've been trying to think of a way to get him home, but I can't see a way of getting to the Gate..."

"Soon, that will not be a problem, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel swivelled around to see Soreles stood in the open doorway. He gave a weary smile as the expression of authority and stateliness he carried at all times fell, his hazel eyes filling with concern and pity for Jack, but also in slight hope as he spoke quietly, "The brainwashing is beginning to wear off."

"Why do you say that?" Daniel asked slightly confused.

He approached the bed, "Because from what the Colonel O'Neill and yourselves have told me, you had help from two of the villagers. They would not have helped if the brainwashing was still as affective as it was when first performed."

"I believe only Salazar helped Major Carter to visit O'Neill in the prison. That is only one villager," Teal'c stated as Soreles shook his head.

A throaty cough came from Jack and they all turned to face him. He surprised them all when they found his eyes were wide open. After a second to catch his sparse breath, he murmured, "Simrion." He began to choke raucously as Daniel and Teal'c turned back to Soreles.

"Simrion?"

"My son," Soreles replied, "He brought Colonel O'Neill water and what sparse nourishment he could provide while he was imprisoned even though if caught, Simrion would have been punished severely, maybe even executed."

"Good Kid," Jack croaked as he finished coughing. He began to wheeze and Daniel could hear the fluid in his lungs. He looked bad. Really bad. What was left of his butchered hair stuck up in odd angles from when Jack had been tossing and turning in his fever-induced nightmares. The crooked shape of Jack's leg beneath the blankets could still be seen. When Daniel had first seen his leg he'd sworn badly. It was broken in at least two places, probably more. The knee was badly inflamed and swollen and Daniel knew he'd damaged that as well. The Shir had fixed it up as best as they could, but the leg was still horrific to look at.

After the execution, Daniel had noticed how pale and thin Jack had been. His pallor had now become flushed from fever and cold sweat, although he was still gaunt and starved.

The most disturbing thing was his eyes. They stared into nowhere and where Jack's eyes were usually so full of expression they were now blank. He looked as though he was in a trance. His eyes were badly blood shot and Daniel wondered how they had blinded him.

Daniel spoke as if clarifying the Shir's words, "So, you're saying that your people are remembering who they are?"

The man nodded with a small but determined smile, "Yes. Soon they will remember enough to let us take Colonel O'Neill through the Gate safely."

Daniel let out a long awaited sigh of relief, however small it may have been, "Good. The sooner we get him home and into the Infirmary the better."

"I don't... I don't want to go home, Da...," Jack wheezed painfully, his voice utterly serious, "I... want to... to die."

Daniel stared at his best friend worried, as he spluttered, "You can't possibly mean that!"

"I can... and I do," Jack coughed in reply.

"Why?" Daniel asked flabbergasted by his friend's statement.

"I'd rather die than... than never see _her_ for... for the rest of my miserable existence," Jack choked sadly, "It was hard enough seeing her everyday, but not seeing her..."

Daniel knew whom he meant. He wasn't blind... God!... and he'd heard what Jack had said to Sam before the execution. Deep down, he'd always known. Jack actually loved her. There was nothing else in the World Daniel could think of that could have changed Jack so dramatically after what had happened to Charlie.

Problem was, no-one knew if his feelings were returned. Daniel had always believed they were, but he couldn't be sure. Jack hadn't had a date since he joined the SGC, but the same couldn't be said for Sam. Daniel guessed that's what Jack meant. He meant it had been hard to see her everyday with other guys, knowing he couldn't have her, but it would be even more terribly to never see her again.

After giving a small cough, Jack murmured, "I told Carter to le... le... let me die, but she wouldn't. I told her to keep... quiet and stay out of... of trouble." It was as if Jack was muttering to himself. Daniel stared at the broken man lying on the makeshift bed before him as he said, "She di.... didn't leave without me. She wouldn't."

"None of us would've, Jack," Daniel said quietly, "You're our friend."

Jack seemed to hear, but continued his own statement, "I'm not... I'm not leaving... Not without Sam." His use of her first name shocked Daniel into silence.

"O'Neill, if the villagers let us return home then surely Major Carter will also..."

Jack spoke with a strange amount of strength and fluency as he tried to let his intentions come across, clear as daylight, "I'm not leaving this planet... unless she steps into the Stargate at the same time as me."

Daniel spoke to his friend desperately, "Jack, if you come home Janet can fix you up and there may even be a way to save your vision..."

"Don't give... me that bullshit, Daniel," he coughed, "I'm blind... and that's not... not gonna be fixed. Unless the Asguard have leant... the Doc... a magic... wand."

Teal'c spoke slightly uncomfortably, "I, myself, have been blind before, O'Neill."

Daniel looked at him confused, "Really? When?"

"It was during your time in captivity on the planet where the two continents were at war. One continent believed they were taken to that planet from another world, while the ones that held you in custody believed they had been created there, and were convinced you were spies attempting to disrupt their faith."

"So, what happened? You are not blind now," Soreles asked curiously.

"I am not. The alien man, Nyan, healed my eyesight with a device of his people. He is now and assistant at the SGC, I believe."

"Yes," Daniel nodded, "Does he still have the device?"

"Of that I am uncertain, but the chance is probable..."

Jack grabbed out all of a sudden and let out a groan. His eyes watered as he managed to say, "Pai... kill... ers... PLEASE!" He almost yelled, his voice throaty and unsteady.

One of the Shir who had accompanied Soreles to the room and was waiting outside, ran off down the small corridor to the storage room and returned with a bottle of the liquid that had been keeping Jack's pain at bay since they'd arrived here.

'Poor Jack,' Daniel though as Jack drank down the deep indigo liquid as fast as his throat would allow. The Shir also used the painkilling liquid as a sedative, 'Even if he didn't have a fever and wasn't delirious, he wouldn't be able to think straight because they have to keep him so drugged up so he won't be in pain!'

Soreles signalled for the other Shir to leave the room as he did likewise, nodding to Daniel and Teal'c in farewell as he stepped through the open door way into the earthy corridor.

Jack sunk back into the pillows and let out a soft moan. The long painful moan of a man in absolute torture, but who couldn't take in enough air to bring it above a whisper.

"Dan-iel?" he whimpered croakily as his voice broke part way through the short name.

"Yeah?"

"Shoot me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Daniel said, but the look on Jack's clammy and worn face told him he was being anything but ridiculous.

He coughed, the fluid in his lungs sounding harshly, "I'm serious."

"Jack, don't be an ass!"

Jack's unseeing eyes closed as he said hoarsely, "Daniel. If I co... could lift the gun, I would d-o it myself."

And with that he fell unconscious, the painkiller taking effect. Daniel sat in a slightly horrified silence, his eyes never leaving his best friend.

Daniel spoke to Teal'c, his voice weak and shocked with his thoughts, "Is it wrong that I am even considering euthanasia?"

Teal'c spoke solemnly, "I, myself, have often killed another so as to put them out of their pain whilst in battle, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c's wise eyes looked over their leader sadly as he said quietly, "And if it is O'Neill's wish to die, by suicide or euthanasia, then it cannot be wrong to have considered taking his life out of mercy."

Daniel nodded and then mumbled, "Give him a bit more time, eh? Just a day or two. If it gets worse..." Daniel's voice trailed away as he let out a shuddery breath. His Jaffa friend touched his shoulder gently before leaving the room.

Daniel sat staring at the man, wheezing in his sleep thinking over what had just happened...

Jack was in a lot of pain and was suicidal. He'd seen it before, but this was different. The only way to help Jack was to get his eyes fixed. Which meant using Nyan's device. Which meant going back to Earth. Which meant finding Sam...

Å

Sam stared at her reflection in the steamed up mirror of the courtesy room. Janet had given her permission to use it and she was glad. She observed the unfamiliar woman staring back through the shiny surface. Her hair was completely back to normal, as were her eyes, her voice and her skin colour, but the woman staring back at her was worn, tired and anxious out of her mind. Worried to the brink of going back to that planet alone, with no weapons, her hands tied behind her back and being pursued by a hoard of Jaffa, Replicators and other alien bad guys, just to find them. Just to find out if they were alive.

She looked away from the mirror in disgust with herself, "Never leave a man behind remember, Carter! You just left three!"

She pulled on the clean set of BDUs and then wandered into the bedroom. She collapsed on the double bed. She was exhausted, but she couldn't and didn't want to sleep. Sleep was just another opportunity for her nightmares to haunt her, full of images: Daniel and Teal'c stood with their heads in nooses and with black sacks over their faces and Jack in that cell, his sightless eyes staring at her fearfully. He was so frightened... and here she was taking showers and feeling warm and, except for feeling tired, quite well, when he could be back in that dungeon, sitting in that rank, fetid cell, manacles around his puffy wrists and his shoulders hunched over.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to banish the images away. If only they would leave her in peace that easily...

Å

Jack tossed in a feverish nightmare, Daniel looking on with the expression of someone who had no idea what to do. His friend was in a bad way. The only relief there had been in the past few hours was that the feeling in Jack's leg had gotten worse which was a good sign that he could still feel it, but on the whole run very bad. Jack's pain had increased dramatically and the thin, broken man beside him seemed to be just a mere shadow of the well-built, strong, brave, humorous, stubborn, sarcastic and, if Daniel was being truthful, intelligent Jack O'Neill.

Suddenly Jack cried out. His breath came in wracked sobs as he yelled as loudly as he could, which was barely above talking volume, "If you... lay one fing-er on her, you Son-of-a-Bitch... I'll... k-ill you." His face changed to horror instantaneously. He clung to Daniel shirtsleeve pulling at it weakly, "Don't... d-on't..."

"Don't what?" Daniel whispered.

"Don't... hurt her... D-on't... take..."

"Who?"

"Don't t-ake... her from... me... please!"

"Jack, listen to me. Who? Who?"

"Carter... NO... SALAZAR. Not her. Pl-ease... Not..."

"Sam? Jack, who's taking her?"

"Hershrar... st-op... don't hurt her... d-on't..."

Daniel was seriously confused. He turned to see Soreles stood beside him, causing him to jump slightly as his attention had been so fixed on his friend that he hadn't realised the man had entered the room.

Jack began to murmur fearfully, but his mumbling was incoherent and disjointed.

"What does he mean?" Daniel asked Soreles.

"The Hershrar are a very cruel family. They were a family of assassins, murders and torturers who when captured were locked away in the prison. Niriti set the only one who was still alive free and gave him all his devices that had been locked away and gave him permission to torture any of the prisoners or those who did not succumb to the brainwashing."

"What does Sam have to do with this?"

Soreles closed his eyes and sighed, "Many years ago, he tortured me. I'd locked up his family and he wanted revenge." Daniel listened as Soreles spoke mournfully, "He asked me, 'What do you treasure most in the entire world?' I didn't answer. He ransacked my house and brought my wife and son to the prison room. My son was still young barely two years old. He attached me to a machine and said, 'Take one last look, Soreles, because now you'll never see your family again'. He turned on the machine. I'll never forget the pain, even though it was extremely brief. My eyes burnt in their sockets and the agony was indescribable. I heard a scream and felt the machine eyepieces being pulled away. My wife had pushed the Hershrar over," Soreles' voice lost it strength for a moment as he croaked emotionally, "He killed her, but then the guards arrived and arrested him. They locked him up."

Daniel sat in shocked silence as Soreles murmured, "The machine ruins your eyes, but the question ruins your mind. The one person you love more than anything and you know you will never be able to see them again. That was worse than any fear I have ever known. I was lucky. My eyesight was very barely damaged, but your friend was not as fortunate, or perhaps as unlucky, as I was to have my wife there to save me."

"Oh God," Daniel whispered as Jack let out a groan.

"Don't... take... her... Son-of... a-bitch... you lay... finger... on... h-er... I'll kill... yo-u..."

Daniel shuddered and turned to look at Soreles, but he was gone just as suddenly as he'd appeared. He gave a small jump of surprise and then turned back to Jack and gave another as the sick man's dark brown eyes shot open, wide with fear and panic. He flung his arms out as he murmured, "Sam... don't!"

"Jack. It's OK. It's Daniel. You're not in the prison anymore. You're safe. You're not there. You're not there anymore. You're safe."

Jack turned to the voice grabbing at Daniel's shirt, his sightless eyes filled with tears, "They... took her, Da-niel. They t... took... from... me."

"They didn't. They could never take her from you."

Jack relaxed slightly, swiping a hand over his watery eyes, "She's... always h-ere. She... she said... she'd ne-ver... leave..."

"And she won't, Jack. She's probably safe and sound and coming to rescue us."

Jack tensed at that, "Told... her n-ot... to. She... she w-on't... listen. Too... da... damn stubborn! ...They'll kill... her... Dan-. They'll kill... her."

"They haven't got her, Jack. We know that much. Don't worry. She'll be alright."

Jack nodded, his blind eyes wide and fearful in an expression that made unwanted tears itch at the back of Daniel's eyes. He closed them for a second before looking back at the man as he drifted off into another feverish doze. Daniel was glad he wasn't still murmuring. He didn't think he could cope if he still was.

Jack was blind and on Death's door, Sam was missing, they were trapped light years from home and Daniel was sick with worry.

"God, what am I to do?"

Å

The Stargate whirled and Sam bounced on the balls of her feet nervously. They were going to bring them home. They just had to.

Colonel McLeod entered the embarkation room followed by SG-12. Captains Joey Robertson and Leila Smith were behind him. Captain Robertson was about the same size as Sam. He had an African-American complexion, with curly, black hair and brown eyes. He was a cheerful guy, always smiling and cracking the odd joke.

Captain Smith was slightly shorter than him. She had dark brown hair that had been cropped and large, dark blue eyes. She'd known Leila for quite a while. When they'd been rookies they'd been quite good friends. Their birthdays were a week apart and they both had a lot in common.

The formidable looking Major Ryan Malone followed them. He was at least six foot six and was always frowning. He was big and bulky. He had flaming red hair and equally flaming green eyes.

Colonel McLeod nodded towards her, "Major Carter."

She gave a small smile as Smith and Robertson walked over, both Captains greeting her in unison, "Hey Major."

McLeod spoke, "So do you have any idea where to look first, once we get on the planet?"

"They are either in the prison or they are still on the loose. If they're in the prison there is not a lot we can do, but if they're hiding in the out skirting forests..."

"We still have a chance," Smith said brightly. She gave a reassuring smile, "We'll get them back, Ma'am!"

Sam nodded as the Gate engaged. They walked up the ramp as General Hammond spoke into the microphone, "Bring them back, Major."

She gave a small salute and clasped her gun in her hands firmly. Once she stepped through the other side there would be guards ready to shoot her. She took in a deep breath and stepped into the wormhole.

As she stepped out the other side, she looked around confused. There were no guards. They were probably still hunting for her and, if they'd escaped, the rest of SG-1.

McLeod signalled for them to follow him. Before them Sam could see the shape of the prison just visible over the canopy. McLeod stopped and began to speak quietly, "We'll have to assume they escaped. Robertson and Malone, I want you to go to the city. Keep a safe distance, but see if you can find out whether they were recaptured." They nodded in agreement, as McLeod added, "Radio back every half hour.

Sam turned to him and asked, "Are we going to search the forest?"

McLeod nodded, "Yes. Smith, Carter, you're with me. OK? Let's move out."

After about half hour of trekking through the woodland, Robertson and Malone went towards the city and left the rest of them searching the forest.

Å

Teal'c stood guard outside the entrance to the Shir's hideout. He decided it was all he could do to help O'Neill at this moment. There were three rooms creating the underground bunker. One was O'Neill's room. Another was the Shir's room. The twelve Shir all slept in the same room. The final room belonged to himself and Daniel Jackson, where all the supplies were also kept. Neither of them had slept there and Teal'c had told the Shir to use the space. Teal'c doubted very much that since Daniel Jackson had finished ingesting the painkillers that he had slept at all and Teal'c knew he hadn't rested for quite a while, unless it was completely necessary for him to Kel'no'reem and at those times he sat in O'Neill's chamber.

O'Neill was being most obstinate and Teal'c was quite perplexed by the Tau'ri emotions once again. The Colonel refused to leave until Major Carter stepped through the Stargate at the same time as him. He was in desperate requirement of medical attention, but he still would not depart. Teal'c had known for quite a while that if this particular situation ever occurred Colonel O'Neill would act this way and he was.

Teal'c widened his stance slightly. He had tried explaining to Colonel O'Neill that he had to leave, but he would not go. He understood the Colonel's predicament. While he had been blind, he had been tempted to shoot himself with his staff weapon, but two things had kept him from doing so. The first, his determination to free his friends and return them to their planet and the second, his son, Ry'ac. He knew that is there was anyone he should live for it was his son.

But O'Neill's son, Charlie, was long dead and Teal'c wondered who could ever convince O'Neill to change his mind. It was difficult at the best of times! He was a very... determined man, Teal'c had observed from many years of friendship with the Tau'ri. He could think of only one person that had and probably could ever change his mind. And her name was Major Samantha Carter.

Teal'c had noticed it from the moment he had first helped them escape from Apophis. At first he had thought they were in a relationship because they seemed to work together almost telepathically. When Teal'c had discovered the truth he had been surprised. When he found out that they had been working together for less than two days he was even more surprised.

Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill were similar and different in many ways. Teal'c had noticed whenever Colonel O'Neill participated in an argument with Daniel Jackson, Dr. Fraiser or any member of her staff, General Hammond, an alien diplomat, a politician, a scientist, a subordinate, a superior... in fact, almost everyone, she would almost always be the one to settle the matter, the Colonel calmed by her.

Teal'c also found it quite amusing that O'Neill did not argue with what she said. It reminded him of many of the relationships on his much beloved soap operas where the Tau'ri males showed signs of fear when the women became enraged! He could distinctly remember O'Neill once saying, "Carter's always right, so why argue! Arguing only leads to having my ass well and truly kicked and when Carter's doing the kicking..." O'Neill had shuddered at the image of Major Carter assaulting him and winning, "How to survive on planet Earth. Rule No. 1: Eat. Rule No. 2: Drink. Rule No.3: Never argue with women!"

So Major Carter was the only one who could influence O'Neill's decision. The problem was she was the one they endeavoured to find.

Due to this, Teal'c had left Daniel Jackson to try and persuade the Colonel to leave. Teal'c anticipated failure, although knowing that Daniel Jackson would irritate O'Neill, he believed that there still could be a chance to sway the stubborn Colonel's mind.

As the Jaffa stood there he began to speculate how O'Neill had been blinded. He had inquired into the subject, but the Colonel had not replied. Daniel Jackson already knew and Teal'c felt 'left-out'. O'Neill usually held a good understanding with Teal'c and the Jaffa had often informed Colonel O'Neill of much information about himself that he would not tell many individuals.

From the moment they'd met, Teal'c had known the man was right when he had said, 'I can help these people'. He had and Teal'c had hardly ever doubted him since...

A rustle came from his left. He spun around, staff engaging. There was another rustle from his right and the sound of a twig snapping from behind him.

"Identify yourselves!" Teal'c said threatening, as from his left a familiar mop of golden hair was visible.

As the woman stepped out towards him she said, "Teal'c." Teal'c inclined his head to her, as Colonel McLeod and Captain Smith also stepped out from the surrounding foliage.

"Major Carter..."

She spoke desperately as she continued, "Where is he?"

Å

"Jack, you really need to get home! Have you heard yourself? Your lung infection is really bad, not to mention your leg, the fact you're covered in burns and whip wounds and that you're blind. You're coming home!"

Daniel pulled a hand over his face. Composing a speech wasn't going to get it done. No matter what he said, Jack wasn't going to leave. He'd tried to put the words a thousand ways, but he knew there was no way in Netu he could convince him to leave. Stubborn was his middle name!

Jack 'Mulish' 'Wilful' 'Unruly' **'Stubborn'**'Obstinate' 'Defiant' 'Headstrong' O'Neill!

He sighed and walked towards Jack's room. As he entered, he saw Jack propped up against some pillows. He looked around wildly, "Daniel? Teal'c?"

The sight of pure vulnerability made Daniel's heart twang painful. Jack was frightened, not to mention in utter agony, and yet he refused to go. He would never leave Sam behind.

"It's me," Daniel said quietly, as he strode over and placed himself in the chair beside Jack's bed.

He looked awful. His sightless eyes were seriously watery and as lifeless as ever and the burns on his eyelids were now red bloody scabs. His leg was in a cast, but its crooked form was visible under the many blankets. His unevenly chopped hair was messier than before and his skin was pallid. The burns and slashes that covered him, even though they'd been cleaned, still looked very nasty. His lung infection was getting worse. His voice was barely a whisper now and Daniel knew that if they didn't get him home, he'd die.

Daniel spoke, "Jack, we need to take you home. We have to leave..."

"Over my dead body!" Jack said stubbornly. He began to cough terribly ruining whatever affect he may have had.

"That's precisely why we have to get you home, Jack! If you don't come it may have to be a dead body," Daniel said desperately, "You have to come with us."

"Not without Carter..." He whispered huskily.

Daniel sighed. Every time they talked he said the same things! He was like a scratched LP!

"Jack, you are going to die. We can take you home today and Janet can fix you up. If we go now she might even have a way to fix your sight..." Jack snorted, but Daniel continued, "We don't even know if Sam is already there, waiting for us, praying that we come home..."

Jack sat there silently as Daniel said, "Jack, if she is in the prison, just for the sake of argument, we can't rescue her. We need reinforcements. We need to go home..."

"Then you go. I'll stay here..." he whispered croakily.

Daniel was just about ready to throttle him, "You're going to die! If you stay and they need to do a rescue mission, you'll be slowing them down. What is the point in staying here?"

"Because she stayed!" Jack's whisper increased in volume, "She stayed... I told her to leave. I told her to go home, but she stayed, even though she knew that if she did she might die..." Jack spoke sadly, "Daniel, she put her life in jeopardy to save me..." He sighed, "And now I'm doing the same..."

"Jack, you can't even stand up and even if you had enough energy, you have a broken leg! You can't go on the rescue mission, so what are you going to do? Just sit here until they get her back or until someone from the SGC comes to retrieve us?"

Jack sat in silence for quite a while. He then murmured, "One of my biggest rules is never leave a man behind... and I'm not leaving this goddamn planet until all my team is present and accounted for."

"Jack, one member of your team is going to definitely die, if you stay. And that's you!"

Jack turned to Daniel and stared at him with his unseeing eyes as he said solemnly, "Would you leave Sha're?"

"What?"

Jack repeated hoarsely, "Would you leave Sha're? If you thought she'd been taken to a prison and was being tortured, would you leave? If you were dying, would you leave just to save yourself? If you thought the woman you lo..." his voice trailed away, as he realised what he'd just said. After a few seconds he spoke brokenly, "If you thought the woman you love was being whipped, beaten, blinded and then hanged, would you run home?" Daniel was shocked and sat in silence, as Jack whispered, "No, I didn't think so."

"Jack..."

"Even if I do go home, I'm as good as dead anyway," he interrupted. He coughed loudly and then said, "I'll just be sat at home for the rest of my life getting old, if I don't shoot myself first! I couldn't live like that... I'd rather die here, thanks."

Daniel got up and sighed, as he walked to the door, "I'll see if Teal'c and some others could go through the Gate. Maybe the Shir could find out if Sam's in the prison..."

He turned to see Jack smiling, "Thanks Danny..." He began to choke raucously, "God, I hope Sam's not in that hellhole..."

Daniel ignored the comment and the fact Jack had called Sam by her first name again, deciding it was obviously going to become an frequent recurrence from now on, "And I'll see if the Shir have got anymore of that stuff for your chest..."

Jack just nodded and continued to cough, as Daniel stepped through the door. As usual Daniel left the room having got nowhere in fact he'd gone backwards, or had he? Jack had said a lot more than he usually did. Maybe Daniel was starting to irritate him!

He walked along the corridor, feeling everything dragging him down and suddenly had an absurd urge to cry. Jack's condition was becoming graver by the second and as far as they knew that could apply for Sam as well. Every day, at some point, Jack asked him to kill him and everyday Daniel couldn't build the courage within him to do it. Daniel had spent a lot of his life before meeting Jack, Sam and Teal'c alone and now he had them he didn't want to let any of them go.

He carried on walking, his mind reeling, and was almost bowled over by a speeding someone. A someone with short blonde hair, blue eyes and an SGC uniform followed by a Jaffa and two other people in SGC uniform!

She stopped and turned back to him, "Daniel?"

"Sam?" He wondered if he was dreaming until the woman grinned happily and hugged him tightly. He also smiled for the first time in what felt like forever as he said relieved, "You're OK! We thought you'd been recaptured!"

"No. SG-12 were there at the 'almost execution' and they took me back through the Gate... Daniel? Where is he?"

"He's through there..."

Before he'd even finished Sam was speeding back down the corridor, followed by her procession.

Å

Sam turned into a doorway and stopped dead. He lay there in the bed, breathing in short wheezes. He looked worse than he had when she'd taken him to the gallows.

He looked up, "Daniel? That you?" She didn't speak, as he stared around blindly, fright clearly visible, as he spoke his voice shaking with slight fear, "Guys? This isn't funny, Daniel!" He coughed roughly and if it was even possible she guessed his lung infection was worse.

"Jack..." she whispered gently.

"Sam?" His eyes widened slightly. She ran to him and knelt down. She threw her arms around him, as he whispered in amazement, "Carter!"

He hugged her back, as she said, "It's me. I'm here."

He clung to her tightly and pulled away. She could see moisture in his eyes as he stroked her cheek and then pulled her back into the tight embrace. He murmured into her ear, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"SG-12 were at the hanging. They took me home. I thought you'd been recaptured!"

"Same here," he began to cough.

She pulled away worried and said, "Why didn't you go back to Earth? You look terrible..." He sat in an awkward silence, as she spoke softly, "Jack?"

Daniel came to the rescue as they joined them in the room, "The Shir are ready for us to leave. They're getting ready to secure the Gate apparently the rest of SG-12 were spotted..."

"The Shir?" Sam said confused, "Aren't they those Bastards that...?"

"I'll explain later," Daniel interrupted with a sigh, "It's a _long_ story."

Sam nodded, as she turned to the broken man lying in the bed, "OK. Can you walk?"

"Sure," Jack choked, although Sam highly doubted it. She gave him a sceptical look and then realised he couldn't see it anyway...

"Don't give me that look, Carter. I get enough of it from Daniel!"

Sam smiled slightly, as she stood up. She turned to McLeod, "Any news from Malone and Robertson?"

"They were spotted by the guards, but they managed to get away and they're on their way back here," he said as he came into the room, "They're rendezvousing with us where we split up before so we can go to the Gate together."

Sam turned to him, "Colonel, could you give me a hand with Colonel O'Neill? Daniel and Smith get weapons and Teal'c..."

"I will inform the Shir of our departure and collect any items that may be useful if we are isolated from the Gate," Teal'c said as he turned and left.

Sam helped Colonel McLeod as they supported Jack between them, "Thanks."

"No problem, Major."

She spoke to her CO gently, "You OK, Sir?"

"Never felt better," he said, as the sparse colour drained rapidly from his face, "I feel fantastic...

McLeod snorted, "Sure you do, Colonel."

"No sarcasm, McLeod. In these situations I'm the only one aloud to be sarcastic..." Jack said weakly.

McLeod smiled slightly, trying to keep the mood optimistic, "Oh yes. I remember hearing something about you and sarcasm. Let's hear some of your world famous lines, then!"

As he spoke Daniel, Smith, Teal'c and a group of the Shir returned.

"Let's go," Daniel said. As everyone began to leave the room, Daniel turned to Jack anxiously, "Jack, are you gonna be OK? I mean you can't see where you're going and even with Sam and McLeod leading you isn't it going to be difficult?"

"Oh _no_, Daniel. It's gonna be a walk in the park! A dark walk in the park, I'll admit, but..."

"Daniel," Sam said despairingly, "Don't encourage him!"

"What? I don't understand. Encourage him how?"

"Colonel O'Neill is showing off his skill at being sarcastic."

"Oh... Sorry."

Jack was feeling too dizzy to make any more comments. It was difficult to stand up, when you have a broken leg, you can't see and you're feeling faint.

They began to move and Jack tried to hobble along as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast.

They reached the rendezvous point and Robertson and Malone joined them. They continued on their way to the Gate in silence, Carter occasionally asking if he was alright, although she knew he wasn't by the way he said he was fine.

After a good walk they finally reached the clearing. It was unusual quiet and it frightened Sam slightly. She glanced at Colonel McLeod who pointed at the Shir and signed 'Looking for Snipers'.

She nodded and looked at the man between them trying to catch his ragged breaths. Jack was looking a sickly green colour and was obviously in tremendous pain. She felt sympathy and anxiety take over as she rubbed his back gently and tried to make it easier for him to breathe while they crouched in silence waiting for the all clear.

"We've reached the edge of the forest," Sam whispered into his ear, "It's the opening now."

"We're gonna run..." Jack whispered huskily.

"Yeah..." She murmured apologetically.

Suddenly, the Shir began shooting. There were guards surrounding them! She watched as some guards fell to the floor unconscious, as the Shir continued to shoot into the undergrowth with their Zat-like guns.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" McLeod yelled as they began to run.

Daniel got to the DHD and began to dial. A shot narrowly missed his head and Teal'c immediately stood in front of him shooting into the undergrowth.

Sam and McLeod kept running for the Gate, dragging Jack's limp form between them. Smith and Robertson dived through as Teal'c continued to provide cover. They ran into the wormhole.

They stepped out the other side and they laid the Colonel down on the ramp. Sam turned around and watched as Malone came through supporting a limping Daniel and Teal'c behind him.

"I believe it would be necessary to close the Iris, General Hammond," Teal'c said as the metal shield slid closed. There were two 'flies on the windshield' and then the wormhole disengaged.

General Hammond's voice came over the intercom, "Stand down. Medical team to the Gate room."

All the SFs lowered their weapons and Sam knelt down beside the Colonel as she heard General Hammond speaking to Colonel McLeod.

"I... I'm... gonna pass... out, C-C-C..." an incredibly pale Jack managed to stammer through clenched teeth, unable even to finish her name.

"That's OK, Sir..."

She hadn't even finished when his eyes closed. Sam turned as she heard Janet speaking, "Excuse me. Medical team, coming through."

The SFs were shunted out of the room as Janet spotted them, "Oh my... OK get him on the stretcher." Sam followed the medical team out of the room as she distinctively heard Janet mutter, "Always on my shifts!"

Å

When Jack woke he kept his eyes closed. He knew there was no point in opening them. He wondered where he was. His memory was so hazy and vague. He could hear two voices, becoming sharper and clearer as he began to awaken to the world. He knew that voice! Sam was speaking...

"... He's covered in burns, bruises and whip slashes and his leg's broken..."

"Yes. The Shir did a good deed of putting it in a cast... I'm still confused..."

And that was the Doc! He was... home? He was home! He began to remember what had happened, but Sam speaking again made him lose that train of thought.

"Niriti brainwashed the population of P9G 278 to believe that some impostors were the Shir. The real Shir saved our lives..."

"Right," the Doctor said proving she still didn't understand, "Anyway, you were telling me about his injuries?"

"Well, he has a nasty lung infection and as like the rest of us he has a rope burn around his neck. Other than that you've seen that they gave him a bad haircut," Sam tried to laugh a little, but the disgust in her voice was still visible.

"And that's it..."

"Well, no..."

Jack decided to come to her rescue. He spoke croakily, "Doc?"

"Colonel O'Neill," he heard the doctor's heels clicking on the floor as she came towards him swiftly.

He hesitated in opening his eyes. He wished that he would see Janet Fraiser's relieved and comforting pixie smile and notice that her auburn hair had changed style yet again and that she'd brought out the extra long needles just to scare him. He wished that he would see Sam smiling at him, her big, blue eyes swallowing him completely, as he willingly drowned in them. He opened his eyes...

Darkness.

Sam watched as he opened his eyes. A look of despair crossed his features and then was hidden as he murmured, "Car-ter?"

"I'm here," she said quietly as she pulled up a chair. He moved his hand towards her and she held it instinctively. No one had expected him to wake up this early! Janet had only finished dealing with his leg two hours ago!

She turned to Janet who was staring at their clasped hands in surprise. She gave Sam a look that screamed, 'What are you doing? Have you lost your mind? You're in the SGC Infirmary!'

"Doc, you need to change the light bulb in here. It's a little dark."

Sam gave a soft laugh, as he spoke seriously. Janet didn't understand. The lighting in the Infirmary was extremely bright compared to the rest of the SGC and he didn't sound like he was being sarcastic...

Jack turned his head so he was facing Sam. She rubbed his hand with her thumb as he murmured, "You hav... haven't told her...?"

"Well, I was about to..."

"I'm n-not having a go, Carter. I would... I would have been more an... annoyed if you had."

Sam smiled gently, "It wasn't my place to say anything..."

"About what?" Janet asked confused, "I want to know what Major Carter hasn't told me!" Janet spoke irritated.

Jack sighed and turned to face forwards. He took in a wheezy breath, "I'm gonna... gonna need rea-ding lessons..."

"Colonel, what are you talking about? You can read!"

"Yes, but I... I c-an't... read that language... what's it called... you... you know, Carter... wh-what is it?"

"Braille," she said quietly, "I'll help you if you want."

"Braille? Would someone tell me what is going on?"

Jack sat silently for a moment and then took a gulp and whispered hoarsely, "I'm..."

"... Awake!"

Sam turned to the door to see Daniel limping in followed by Teal'c. Daniel's ankle had been put in a cast. While running up the steps to the Gate he'd lost his footing and now his ankle was broken.

"Danny? Th... That you?"

"Yep."

"How's that... How's that an-kle of yours?" Sam looked at Jack as he spoke and knew he was purposefully detouring from his own disability.

"Broken. I tripped while running to the Gate. I was lucky Malone was there. Teal'c was busy holding off the guards and everyone else had already left."

Jack just sighed as Teal'c spoke, "We came here to determine how you were, O'Neill."

Jack jumped in shock, "Teal'c! Don't... Don't do th-at!"

"I am sorry, O'Neill. Next time, I shall announce my presence as I step into the room."

"Thanks..." Jack croaked.

"Jack, you OK?" Daniel asked quietly as he hobbled over and sat on the gurney next to Sam.

"Oh, you know. Mis... Miserable, in pain... I s-ound like a frog and... and I have an awful haircut. I'm f-ine. Just... Just telling Doc Fraiser her about... 'bout the light bu-lbs. She shou... She should really get Siler to fix 'em!"

Daniel smiled slightly, "Yeah..."

Janet was frowning in absolute confusion, as Daniel looked at her and then at Jack with a sad and almost pitiful expression.

The Doctor spoke confused, "Colonel? The light bulbs are fine. I don't see..."

"No. I d... I don't see," he coughed, "I'm blind, D-oc..."

Janet gasped and Sam saw Jack wince, closing his eyes with a gloomy sigh. Janet's hand sat in front of her lips as she murmured, "Oh my..."

"Yeah," Jack said slightly angry, not with Janet, but with the situation. Sam watched the man glaring into nothingness, with an expression that usual would've made her burn to a crisp on the spot, but the expression on his face never reached his eyes and instead of the glare making her whimper it made her feel pity for the man, which was precisely why he was glaring to stop them feeling sympathy for him. Sam knew him well enough to know that he despised feeling so weak and vulnerable.

Everyone exchanged sad glances as Janet mumbled, with visible tears in her eyes, "I'll go tell the General. If you need anything call his office," and with that she hurried from the room, leaving the room in a dense dreary silence.

Å

When General Hammond arrived to speak to Jack they all left saying their goodbyes as they were all in need of sleep and Jack and the General needed to speak in private though the outcome of their conversation to come was only too obvious.

Daniel began to walk to his quarters when a voice from behind him made him stop, "Daniel! Wait up!" Daniel turned around to see Sam jogging after him she stopped next to him and spoke, "I need to talk to you."

"OK," Daniel said slightly nervously.

"It's about the Colonel."

Daniel's worry increased, "What?"

Sam frowned at him confused before continuing, "What do you reckon will happen to him?"

Daniel sighed slightly relieved she hadn't asked him what he'd thought she would. He spoke, "I really don't know. He'll probably stay in the air force hospital for quite a while..."

Sam nodded and then frowned as she murmured, "You were so nervous when I started talking to you. What did you think I was going to ask?"

Daniel gave a frightened gulp and put on a smile, "Isn't telling you cheating?"

Sam spoke seriously, "Does that mean I have to guess?"

"Can you?"

Sam gave a soft laugh, "Are you gonna answer all my questions with a question?"

"Are _you_?"

Sam laughed, "Daniel!" She smiled slightly and then spoke gravely, "Why didn't you come back to Earth?"

Daniel spoke sadly, "Jack refused to leave."

Sam stared at him in shock and sudden realisation. Daniel knew she already knew the answer to the question that was silently spoken in her blue eyes and now hung in the air waiting for his reply, the nervous tension between them more than obvious.

"Because you didn't leave him, so there wasn't a chance in Hell he would leave without you." Daniel spoke in a hushed voice, "He said 'Would you leave Sha're?' He told me... he..."

Sam held up a hand, as if telling him not to say it. She stared at him for a second before her eyes fell back to the ground.

Daniel just nodded and murmured, "I've never seen him so..." She stared up at him as he stopped speaking. Daniel sighed and then coughed awkwardly as he said, "He was scared shitless, pardon the use of uncouth language." He pierced her with a meaningful look, "He thought he'd lost you, Sam."

Sam glanced at the man before her as she just nodded distractedly. She stood there for a few moments her eyes roving over the floor before she murmured quietly, "I have to go get some sleep."

Daniel murmured, "Yeah." He gave her a comforting smile, "Sleep well, Sam."

She returned a smile, though it was weak and sad, "I doubt it. Night, Daniel."

With that she strolled off and Daniel was left stood in the middle of the corridor. He sighed. Since when had their lives become so damn complicated!

Å

After a long and depressing conversation with General Hammond, it was quite obvious Jack would have to leave the air force. He'd been told to think it over and at the moment he was lying in bed eyes closed, even though it made no difference. Jack guessed it was about 0200hrs. He pretended to be asleep, but he was thinking. He was thinking about how his life was over and how the minute he found a gun it really would be...

"Janet?"

Jack heard the whisper as the doors to the Infirmary swung open with a slight squeak. The one thing Jack thought may ever be able to bring him back from the abyss, where he was so close to just tossing himself into the darkness, had just entered the room. Only one thing could possibly be his salvation... man, that sounded corny... but it was true. She was the one thing that could be his light in this everlasting darkness his soul and his world were engulfed in.

The kindly Doctor's soft whisper broke off his thoughts, "Sam? What are you doing up? It's 3 in the morning!" He'd been close!

"I... I couldn't sleep... Nightmares..."

"Do you need some medication?"

"Well no... uh... yes... uh," Sam sighed in frustration at her unusually frequent use of the word 'uh' and her inability to make up her mind about whatever it was. She spoke quietly, "I just... I thought I'd come and sit with him for a while..."

"Oh..." Janet said softly, "OK, but not for too long. You need to sleep as well." After a few seconds, the small Doctor spoke with anxious curiosity, "Look, Sam, I don't mean to pry, but are your nightmares... about what happened to the Colonel?"

There was a pause. Carter released another sigh, this time full of pain and shuddering slightly giving the impression she was anything but frustrated this time. He could feel her eyes on him as she whispered shakily, barely louder than a breeze, "I just want to know he's gonna be alright."

The Doc's voice was sad as she murmured, "I understand. If you need anything..."

"I'll call..." Sam mumbled. He heard her boots squeak on the floor as she approached his bed. Ever since he'd lost his sight, all his other senses seemed to have become more acute, not that that was surprising at all. The sound of hushed footsteps now sounded like a thudding drum, the touch of the bed sheets now felt like burning metal, the smell of the flowers in a vase by his bed now smelt overwhelmingly pungent and the taste of vomit in his mouth... was now indescribable!

She quietly pulled up a chair and sat down beside him, her presence alone calming him. He kept his eyes closed for a little while longer, sensing the small Doctor was still in the room. Once he heard Janet's office door close, Jack opened his eyes. Sam gave a small jump, as she whispered, "Colonel! Did I wake you?"

"No. Just trying to st... to stop Fraiser from g-iving me sedatives..." he whispered back croakily as he turned to face where her voice came from.

Jack could hear Sam smiling as she murmured, "Why?"

"I needed to think and... I c-an't do that... if I'm to-tally zonked!" Sam chuckled softly, as he whispered, "I've been thinking... 'bout what'll ha-ppen to me... after all this... and I d-on't like it."

In his mind's eye, he could see Sam frowning slightly as she mumbled, "Colonel?"

"I don't want to... to live like that... actually... I just don't w-ant to live..."

"Don't say that," Sam whispered shocked, her fear plain to hear, "You can't just give up!"

He spoke sadly, "Too late. I gave up a... a long time ago. I've... just been pos... postponing it..."

"Jack, listen to me," he felt her cool fingers touch his hand; the touch sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. She caressed the back of his hand with her thumb, trying desperately not to aggravate his chaffed and swollen wrists, "I know you're not a quitter and I have complete faith that you could do absolutely anything if you put your mind to it. I know you can get through this. Even if I have to carry you the whole damn way, you _are_ gonna reach the finish line!"

Jack smiled slightly, but didn't reply. They just sat in silence for a few minutes, until he murmured, "I don't think I c-an, Carter. The device robbed me of my si-ght... and... and the question... robbed me... robbed me of... of you."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

Jack sighed, "When the... Hershrar was tor... torturing me, he aske... asked me 'What is the... thing you treasure most... in all the... the world?' He searched me and ... the Bastard found Charlie's Christmas card... and a photo..."

"Our photo..." Sam whispered.

"What?" Jack asked confused. He shook his head and continued, "He rea-lised what I trea... treasured most," Jack looked towards her, "You, Carter. He then hoo... hoo-ked me up to this... to this machine and said 'take one l-ast look... because you are nev-er going to see her again'."

Sam sat in silence. After a short while she murmured, "You must have been so scared. The torturing..."

"I was frightened ou... out of my m-ind. Not of the torture... I've done that all bef... before. Except for that one device the g... guy was crap; I had worse treatment in Iraq..." His voice trailed away for a second before he murmured, "No, not the torture..."

"Then what?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"The thought of never... of never seeing you... ever again," he murmured, his blind eyes lowered, "I could deal with... physical pai-n. I could deal with th... the beating, the b-randing and the breaking of m... my bones. The th-ing I couldn't... deal with was the thought th... the thought that I was never going to see you again."

"I asked Daniel why you didn't leave and come back to Earth," she whispered after a moment, "Was... Was that why?"

He spoke huskily, his voice still raw and his chest still badly infected, "In one way... I'd already lost you and I wa... wasn't going to go back to Earth... to discover you were in th... that prison and that I'd lost you... for good. That I'd die and never hea-r your voice or see you sm-ile again." After a second he murmured, "It killed me, Sam. And it's still k... killing me now." He sighed as somehow he knew he was staring into her eyes as if a sixth sense was telling him so. He spoke trying to control the lump in his throat, "Truth is I love you, C... Carter."

Sam sat there staring at him not knowing what to say. Her mouth was open, but no words were forming... Her heart skipped a few beats as she realised this was it. Her chance to tell him she felt the same way. Her chance to tell him about the agony it had caused her not knowing if they had all been taken back to the prison, or if they'd already been hung again. The pain at the thought she'd never be held by him again, that she'd never feel his lips brush against hers for the rest of her life. After moment she began to speak, her voice shaky, "Jack, I lo..."

"Colonel? You're awake?"

Jack turned to the disembodied voice of Doc. Fraiser and said croakily, and Sam noted dejectedly, "Just woke up. I had a nightmare."

"Not you as well! You better have some sleeping pills and get some rest, Colonel. And now I think about it, you as well Sam," Sam went to speak, but Janet cut her off, "No buts!"

Jack heard Sam get up as Janet gave her some sleeping pills. She walked to the door, "Night, Janet. Night, Sir."

He winced at the sound of the 'S' word. It was final. She didn't love him. He sighed silently, before he whispered miserably, "Night Sam."

He heard the doors swinging as his one chance of life, his one chance to live, left the Infirmary.

Å

Read on in 'S is for... Secrets Shown'

Copyright © 2004 Sam I Am


	3. S is for Secrets Shown

'**S is for...' Series**

**By Sam I Am – **

Rating: PG-13 (can't honestly be more than that)

Warnings: Sam/Jack (that's a warning for anyone who don't like that) also Daniel/Janet, but not in great detail. Violence (not a lot and not that bad!), slight language!

Category: Sam/Jack Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama. (If there's anything I missed out someone tell me!)

Spoilers: Bits and Bobs from Seasons 1-4!

Time frame: About Season 4!

Summary: S is for... Selfless Sacrifice - ­While visiting a planet, Jack is accused of stealing a valuable weapon belonging to the planet's people. When he is sentenced to death, the rest of SG-1 have to struggle to get him free.

S is for... Secrets Shown – Jack learns to live with his disability and finally gets the one thing that makes him happy... But not before having an unfortunate encounter with an old 'acquaintance', the O'Neills and Mark Carter!

S is for... Second Sight - What happens when the nightmare ends? The final (and shortest!) part. Every S/J shipper's dream comes true! Sam gets her own back on Kinsey or more precisely his son and we see a few familiar faces. And, finally, they all live Happily Ever After!

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. If you want to archive my story TELL ME, or, to borrow a phrase from our beloved Colonel, I am SO gonna kick your ass!

Author's Notes: My longest story yet and it's quite a biggy! It's taken me a year or two to write it and I've just kept adding bits of detail here and there for ages so it's taken a LONG time. I hope it was well worth it. If you have any comments on the story or just feel like being nice to me, send me some FEEDBACK. I'd really appreciate it.

Dedications: As always to my Best pal/Editor. If there was an award for patience you would be an Olympic competitor! Honestly, how you manage to put up with me I can't even begin to understand. Love you Baby! Also to my other Best Pal, Yasmino! You are fabulouso, Honey. Always keeping me company during the lonely summer holidays (and if the truth was to be known, preventing me from writing my fics, but your company was needed all the same!) To anyone who's sent me feedback so far. It was nice to get some support from you guys. And finally, to any sci-fi geek that's out there! Live long and prosper!

Abracadabra... S is for... Secrets Shown!

Å

**S is for... Secrets Shown**

2 Months Later

Jack sat in his world of darkness and despair. He'd been in the air force hospital for over 2 months now and not a lot of good things had happened.

Teal'c had reminded everyone of his own time spent being blind. He'd told them about Nyan and his device. Daniel had almost exploded with excitement, not an exaggeration, because Nyan was working at the library on base. Daniel had sped out of the hospital and almost killed anyone who got in his way. He'd begged Nyan to use it, but Nyan, to add an irritating anti-climax to it all, had told him how the boys at Area 51 had confiscated it.

Fat chance, they were gonna let him use it! They'd refused to give it to him point blank and that had been 7 weeks ago.

He sighed and wondered what the time was. He'd only just woken up. He felt along his bedside until his hand fell on his alarm clock. He felt along the buttons until he came to the right one. He pressed it as the clock said, "7:56 am. 7:56am."

Just as the clock finished dictating the time there was a familiar knock on the door.

"Come in," he said clearly. After the use of God knows how many antibiotics, Jack's lung infection had cleared up totally. His voice had come back to normal about 3 weeks ago and Jack was relieved he didn't sound like a frog anymore!

He heard the door open slowly as someone stepped inside, obviously carrying something as he heard a slight clatter and muttered curse before the usual greeting filled the room with a surreal daylight, "Morning."

Sam Carter's beautiful voice rang out clearly through the darkness and Jack felt himself smile; his shadowy world of gloom and despair evaporating in less than a split second.

She shut the door behind her as he said smiling towards the door, "Morning, Carter."

She walked over and sat in the chair next to his bed, "I brought the usual. OJ, Froot Loops and the paper..."

"Thanks," he whispered.

"No problem, Sir."

It was the same almost every morning, when she wasn't out on a mission. Jack was so glad. It was usually the only thing that got him through the day and when she couldn't come... well, the poor nurses had been warned about his unpredictable, unless you knew what to look for, mood swings by Janet and they still never knew what hit them!

She slid the tray onto his lap and placed the spoon in his hand gently her fingers brushing against his. She spoke softly, that note of care in her voice, "How are you today?"

"Alright, I guess," he paused, "How was your mission?"

"Dull."

"You're just saying that," Jack muttered, falsifying humour.

Sam spoke seriously, "Nope. The mission was boring as hell and I'm not just saying that. God, I swear I almost lost my mind!"

He chuckled, cheering up slightly, "Mineral Survey?"

"Nope. Weather Station Data Transfer from R4T 627, you know. The one prone to unpredictable monsoons?"

"Ah. As thrilling as it was short, no doubt."

The woman chuckled and then he heard her sigh, obviously realising what he was hinting at, "I'm sorry I was away so long."

Jack just smiled though it was slightly forced, "Hey, it wasn't your fault..."

"It's hard to make time for doing stuff I wanna do when Hammond's making us train up the new Colonel."

Jack nodded gently and thoughtfully at the phrase 'the new Colonel'. No one referred to 'the new Colonel' as anything else as if the moment they began referring to him by his real name 'the new Colonel' would replace Jack, which they had all made sure Jack knew they could never do.

After a few seconds he heard the paper rustle as she opened it. He had a few sips of the OJ and a few spoonfuls of cereal, but nothing more. He never used to eat a lot in front of Carter. He made way too much mess and he hated Carter to see him so degraded and useless.

Sam began to read the paper aloud to him. Jack was learning Braille, but you couldn't get many papers in Braille, so she'd come every morning and read to him. Her voice bright and fighting away the shadows. Jack wasn't really listening. He had absolutely no idea what was going on outside the blackened pit that was his room. He never actually listened to what she was telling just as he'd never really understood what astrophysics wonder she was babbling on about even when she'd explained it to him a hundred times! He just liked to hear her voice. He liked to listen to her speak. It was the only way he could picture her. He liked to hear her laugh and liked to hear her smile. He loved her smile. Warm, dazzling and beautiful...

"You're not really listening, are you?"

'Remove hand from cookie jar,' he thought to himself at the words she'd just spoken.

He could hear her smiling right now and even when he couldn't see it, it was still infectious. He answered her question, "No, not really. Just like to have company."

"I know. Why don't we go for a walk?"

Jack was quite enthusiastic at the thought, "Yeah. I'm using crutches now."

"I heard," Sam said speaking strictly, "Janet told me how you'd started refusing to use a wheelchair!"

"I _can_ walk. That's about all I can do, but I can do that and she's not going to stop me!"

Sam laughed, warm as sunshine, "She'd be scared to try!"

She lifted the tray off his lap and laid it on the side. He sat up straighter, "Uh... Carter, could you leave?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to get changed..."

"Oh..." Jack could tell Sam was blushing as she handed him his clothes and laid the crutches next to him.

"I'll be right outside the door, OK?"

"Yes. Yes. Jesus, Carter, anyone would think you're my wife!"

'Note to self: Never talk about Carter being my wife!'

Sam stuttered, "Call me if you need me!" And made a quick exit through the door.

Å

'Note to self: Never do anything that will make Jack talk about you being his wife!'

As Sam stood outside the door, she replayed the past 2 months in her head. Every day she could she'd come to visit Jack and every day she realised she was falling more and more in love with him and even more so when she was on a mission and couldn't come to see him. If she was off world she'd think about him non-stop and was always distracted which many of her colleagues had noticed, although none of them said anything. The moment she got back she'd always be there the next morning as early as she could. She sighed. Jack was no longer in the air force, but she didn't have the guts to make the first move.

That night in the Infirmary she'd been about to tell him she loved him too, but now she couldn't summon up the courage to just say it. It seemed that the deeper she fell in love with the man, the less she felt like telling him.

Janet had tried setting her up with one of her gorgeous doctor friends. He was apparently gaga over her. She'd seen him around. He was always smiling at her and asking if she was all right. He'd been asking after her and why she was at the hospital every day. She'd said 'no' to the date and Janet had asked why.

Sam, of course, hadn't answered, but Janet sort of knew the answer, although the woman daren't mention it in case she was wildly wrong. Janet was worried that if she mentioned it Sam would get embarrassed and would distance herself from the Colonel. She believed that if Sam did that it would lead to tragic consequences...

Sam sighed gently. She loved him so much. When she walked into the room, a smile came to his face and the whole room seemed to brighten up. There was no doubt in her mind he loved her as well, but Sam still couldn't seem to tell him how she felt.

The door opened and Jack hopped out on his crutches awkwardly. His shoelaces trailed and he almost fell. Other than that he'd got dressed quite well. She steadied him, as he looked at her shocked for a second.

"Do you want me to sort out your laces?"

The sad look in his eyes was unmistakable as he murmured, "Thanks"

She looked at him worried for a second and then bent down and fixed his laces. She stood and found herself barely millimetres away from his face. She took a deep breath as she stared into his eyes. He looked away embarrassed, as Sam sighed gently. Her breath tickled his cheek as she murmured, "Come on."

She went to hold his arm, but he shook her off. So she just walked beside him as they slowly made their way to the exit.

Å

They walked through the park in silence. The sun was quite warm and bright, but a cool spring breeze blew through the trees. Sam looked over at Jack hobbling slowly by her side. She remembered that he wasn't supposed to stay on his feet too long. Janet would kill her if she didn't give him a rest.

"Shall we sit down for a while?"

Jack stopped in the middle of the path and stared towards where she was, "I guess," he said gloomily.

Sam watched him for a moment and then led him to a bench. He sat down and stretched his broken leg out in front of him. He took in a deep breath and then sighed. She perched on the bench beside him as he turned towards her, "Why are you doing this, Carter?" She didn't answer, her voice disappearing from her throat as she tried to speak. He just stared in her direction awaiting a reply and when he didn't get one, he turned and sighed facing forwards, a look of disappointment and sadness on his face. He glared at the floor, as he spat, "I don't need your pity, Carter!"

"Pity..." Sam said sadly. Was that all he thought this was? Just pity. Oh God, Jack... After a long silence she finally spoke. Her voice betrayed her, as it came out choked, "Pity? Is... Is that what you think? That I am doing this because I feel sorry for you? No. No, Colonel, it's not pity."

"Then why?" he growled angrily. It was really hard to have an argument when he couldn't see her, but he needed to argue and he'd just have to try his best. Even though her voice was beautifully soft and Jack could hear the pain in her voice, he had to argue because he had to drive her away.

He'd made up the decision when they'd been walking. All she did was work and visit him. Jack had to make her leave. She was in her thirties and Jack knew she wanted a family. He had to drive her away. It was for her own good!

"Is it because you owe me? Is it because I'm your invalid CO? Do you know how much I hate everyone feeling sorry for me all the time? The nurses treating me like a child, the doctors treating me like a _stupid_ child and as for you guys, you guys are even worse. Hanging around all the time reminding of how much I want to be hanging! I hate it!" He finished with a raised voice he turned to her. 'You have to do this,' he told himself, as he gritted his teeth and said, "Why Carter? Why do you come every morning?"

Sam sat there silently staring at him; she was close to tears although she pushed it to the back of her mind. Why was he saying this? She knew that he loved her. Why would he say that to her? They were good friends if nothing else.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she murmured, "So I can spend time with you," she felt the tears brimming as she whispered, "The past couple of months have been hell for me! I miss you, so much! Our new CO's an utter chauvinistic pig! He ignores everything I say, he looks at me with utter disgust and he ignores me, as if as far as he's concerned I don't even exist. He listens and respects Daniel and Teal'c, but he hates me. I don't think Daniel has noticed, but Teal'c has. He's been trying to look after me, but all it's doing is making me look weaker!" She stared at Jack's look of complete surprise, "Every moment I have to spend with the jerk makes me want to cry, but I don't! I keep going because I know that after a hard day I can always come back to see you!"

Jack sat in a shocked silence, as Sam took in another breath fighting back tears. This was so hard, but he had to drive her away. He could hear her hurting in silence at what he'd said and Jack wished he didn't have to say anymore. Problem was that it was the only way...

"He's been treating me worse lately," she continued, her voice quiet and sad, "Dad always told me to ignore bullies, put on a smile and pretend they're not hurting me and then they'd leave me alone. But it just makes Colonel Warner want to make me crack! I only have one Colonel and that's you. I will always only have one of you, but that's all I need to get through the day."

As Jack spoke he realised how much he wished he didn't have to do this. That there was another option, but there wasn't, "What makes you think I'll always be there, waiting for you?" His voice sounded like ice and he felt his skin prickling in disgust as he spoke.

He could hear Sam give a small gasp or maybe a sob. Her voice lowered to a tiny whisper, "Because I love you, Jack." She sniffed quietly as she took in a shaky breath and murmured, "And I thought you loved me."

Jack felt his heart stop, as he realised for the first time that she really did love him. I mean anyone who's about to die can tell the first guy/girl they see that they love them, but as she said the words Jack felt himself freeze like a statue.

He turned to her as she whispered, "Do you still love me or are you telling the truth?"

'Make or Break time, Jack! Now what do you do?!?'

"I'm telling the truth..." he murmured and Sam's silence was enough to confirm her misery. He took in a deep breath and began to speak quickly, his soul gushing forth, "...when I say that I never stop thinking about you because you're the only person who can make me smile and laugh and I'm miserable when you're not around and I don't think I can ever stop thinking about you every single day and its driving me nuts because I'm head over heels about you and I have to pretend day after day that I'm not because that'll make it easier when you go off with some stud and get married and have kids and you're not there for me anymore..." He took another deep breath and continued, "I have to get through everyday in mind numbing darkness, only in the light when you're around and the fact that's there's no way you could ever love me back burns me up inside because I know someone as beautiful and wonderful as you can't possibly stay single forever and I can't see you which really cuts me deep as I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my life than to see your face again, see you laughing and smiling, see your amazing eyes and it hurts me because the only way I can see you is in my head, in my imagination and I seriously need to get a reality check and just goddamn tell you and the rest of the world that I love you!"

She let out a small sob and Jack could tell she was now crying if she hadn't been before. It then occurred to him that he'd spoken out loud and she'd heard ever thought he'd had whilst sat in that hospital bed all at once. She slid closer to him on the bench and he pulled her into his arms as she began to cry and laugh relieved.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about what I said before," he whispered softly as he held her tightly.

He felt her shaking slightly as she spoke to him, "Why did you say it then?"

Jack stroked her soft hair lovingly, "I was trying to drive you away. You've always wanted a family and the Doc said you were refusing to go out with some gorgeous Doctor because you didn't have the time... and you were spending so much time with me... I thought..."

She pulled away and stared into his face surprised, "You really didn't know? You didn't know all this time?"

"No. I really did think you were just being a good friend..."

"Oh God! I thought you knew. I told you..."

"Seconds before we were hanged... I thought you were just saying it. Spur of the moment kinda thing..."

Sam laughed gently, "I really did mean it, Jack. I've loved you for years. I'm not even sure when I started, but it happened and I haven't stopped loving you since."

"Even like this," Jack sighed miserably, "I'm goddamn useless. I can't see. I'm an old, grumpy, blind guy. How could anyone love me? It's a joke. I know the nurses flinch with disgust whenever I speak to them and I have reason to believe that they refer to me as Quasimodo!"

She put her head back down on his shoulder as she whispered into her ear, "No matter what happens, I can't stop loving you. No matter how tough things get, I'll be there because I need you and I love you just the way you are. I wouldn't have you any other way and I won't let anything stop me from telling you that ever again."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he heard Sam grinning as she murmured, "And I think those Nurses are flinching with jealously because you are one hell of a guy!"

Jack laughed humourlessly and shook his head, "Now you're the one who's blind!"

"No," Sam whispered seriously, "No, I'm not."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise, "You really mean that, don't you?"

"With all my heart," she said as she leant forward and her lips brushed his in a short kiss. She pulled back as Jack just blinked and looked more surprised than ever. He held out his hand and felt a tingling sensation as she slid her fingers into his open palm.

She slid even closer on the bench and kissed him again. And again. And again! He began to kiss her back as he felt her lips curve into a smile. They sat there blissfully unaware of everything around them for a long time before Sam pulled back. She placed a line of soft kisses on his cheeks as she murmured, "We better get back to the hospital. Janet will go ballistic if we're late."

Jack just nodded and gave a small sigh as he stood up, leaning heavily on his crutches. Sam put a hand on his shoulder for a second. He shook her off again to Sam's surprise. She suddenly felt seriously worried. He can't seriously still hate himself that much...? Then Jack held out his arm with a smile, "Would the lady like to be escorted back to the Hospital?"

Sam smiled relieved and slid her arm into his, so they entwined together, "Yes please."

Jack just nodded and then stared down at the floor as he murmured, "You... uh... might have to direct."

Sam just chuckled softly, "Sure. Come on."

Å

Janet sat in her office. She could see the two of them walking back down the path, arm in arm. Janet's eyes widened when she saw the Colonel was smiling. She'd not seen a true smile on his face since the mission, which had left him sightless and in her care. She watched as they walked into the building and considered going out to confront them, but decided for some reason that something was different about them both and that she'd leave it until later.

There was a knock on the door and Janet turned and murmured, "It's open."

The door was opened swiftly and a woman walked in. Janet knew immediately that the woman was either rich or important or both. She had a certain air about her and stared down at Janet sat at her desk with a look of superiority.

She was a tall, thin woman with long legs, which were exposed from her skirt, and fantastic body that Janet couldn't help but envy. Her hair was a sleek black and it fell about her shoulders without even a hair out of place. She had a thin neck and a very dainty face. Her face was almost perfect and Janet could tell the woman was extremely beautiful. She had a small nose and perfectly shaped lips. Her eyelashes were black and long, perfect for fluttering. Her eyes were large and a fantastic shade of jade green. They were so dark in colour Janet almost gasped.

The woman raised her beautifully thin eyebrow and said, "You are Dr. Fraiser?"

Janet stood up and said, "Yes. And you are?"

"Rosanna Morgan," she spoke her voice soft and flowing, "I'm an acquaintance of Colonel Jonathon O'Neill. You have him in your care, I believe?"

Janet's eyebrows rose as she spoke shocked, "Yes, of course. I'll lead you to his room."

Janet got up and moved to the door. The woman turned and waited for Janet to open the door for her before stepping out into the corridor. She led her to the Colonel's room and paused. She knocked on the door.

From inside there was a bright, "Come in."

When she heard Sam's voice, the woman pursed her lips and her eyebrow raised another couple of notches. Something gave Janet the impression that this woman was more than just an acquaintance.

Janet glanced in the door, praying that the Colonel and Sam weren't looking like a couple. They weren't. Jack looked as if he was about to say something and Janet noticed a nervous frown on his face. Sam sat in the chair by his bed. She was reading him the paper as usual. Janet gave her an apologising look as she opened the door and the woman stepped in.

Janet didn't miss the cold look those large, bottle green eyes shot at the smiling woman holding a newspaper. Sam's face fell as she stared at the woman and Janet caught her glance that said, 'Janet, what's going on?'

Jack was frowning in confusion at the awkward silence that had filled the small room. He spoke unsure as he said, "Carter? Doc?"

"You have a visitor, Colonel..."

The woman spoke a small smile on her lips, "I've finally tracked you down, Jonathon. Took me a long time to find out where you were, but when I heard you were in this..." she looked around distastefully, "_hospital_, I decided I should visit and get you transferred somewhere else immediately."

Jack's eyes widened as he croaked, suddenly losing his voice again, "Anna?"

"Ah, so you do remember my name!" The woman said haughtily, "I was beginning to wonder if you even remembered who I was, Jonathon."

Janet saw how uncomfortable Jack was. He turned to Sam, "Carter, could you...?"

"Yes Sir," she murmured and stood up taking Janet by the arm and closing the door behind her.

Å

Jack sat in silence waiting for Anna to speak. She would have to turn up just then, at the exact moment when Jack had finally built up enough courage to ask Sam to marry him. How Jack had even built up the courage he didn't know! He didn't know why, but something in his heart had told him she would say 'Yes.' And he was about to stammer out his question when there was a knock on the door, and none other than Anna stepped into the room. Talk about irony!

"Well, Jonathon," Anna began, "I'm going to have to get you transferred to a private hospital..."

"I don't want to go to a private hospital, Anna. I'm fine where I am."

"I have the money," she gave a small laugh, "You know I have the money."

Jack spoke like a child being told he'd have to go stay with his batty great-aunt, who had at least a million cats and who's house smelt of old people, damp and cigars, "Yes, but I'd rather stay here, thanks."

"Jonathon, you really are stubborn," she spoke softly, "And boy, does it make you look hot!"

Jack just spoke to the darkness as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks, "Anna, this isn't the right place or the right time."

"Yes, you're right," he heard her grimace in disgust, "Ugh! This place is pitiful. And look at you! Your hair is a disgrace! Did they cut that?"

Jack spoke again interrupting the woman, "Why are you here?"

"Can't have my fiancé left in this dump," the woman said condescendingly in a way his mother had spoken to him when he was 7! Jack's eyes widened in surprise as her words finally made it from his ear to his brain. Fiancé?!? Since when?!?

"I'm not your fiancé!"

She was tinkering with all the stuff on his bedside table, although due to his condition, Jack had no idea what she was looking at. She spoke in her confident tone, "Fine. Jonathon O'Neill, you will marry me, won't you?"

Jack knew the question was rhetorical. He spoke up, "Why do you want to marry me?"

"Oh, Jonathon, don't be silly!" She said quite patronizingly.

Jack spoke again slightly angry, "You married your first husband for the money and then you married your second for the status! Why on a freezing day in hell would you want to marry me?!?"

Jack heard her take a step back at the insult. She spoke coolly, "Because I want you. And I always get what I want."

Jack heard her walk to the door and slam it behind her.

Å

Sam sat outside on one of the cool plastic seats that lined the corridors in groups of four. That woman would have to turn up just then, at the exact moment when Sam had finally built up enough courage to ask Jack to marry her. She'd been sat hiding her face with the paper as she'd prayed he wouldn't think she was asking out of pity. And then she was about to whisper her question when there was a knock on the door.

She looked up as the door opened and the woman stepped out slamming the door behind her.

She had a small smirk on her lips, but also looked quite annoyed. When she spotted Sam she walked over and sat on the chair beside her. She placed her handbag on her lap and pulled out a compact mirror and some makeup and began to powder her nose.

She was extremely familiar and Sam couldn't remember where she'd seen her before. She was about asking who the woman was before she beat her to it.

"Who are you?"

"Major Samantha Carter, USAF," the woman looked at her in disdain before Sam added, "And you?"

"Rosanna Morgan." The woman spoke as if hearing her name was an honour, but Sam had heard her name before. Oh boy, had she heard this gold-digger's name before! This woman had first married the late billionaire, Peter Carrington, at the age of nineteen. It had been a huge thing as the man had been 76! When he died four years later, he'd already left almost all of his money to her. She was now a couple of billion dollars richer. Then when she was 28 she married a famous actor, whose name Sam had forgotten, as after marrying the woman his fame had almost completely diminished. About five years after the marriage the woman divorced him on account he'd been having affairs. She was then famous again, and had been having relationships with well-known people ever since.

She was the same age as Sam and she still looked extremely young. She spoke again a small smile on her perfectly shaped lips, "I have asked Jonathon to marry me. He will. I always get what I want."

Sam looked at the woman in surprise unsure as how anyone could actually say that out loud. It seemed to Sam to be more like disjointed thoughts. She also felt the woman was an extremely spoilt brat!

Sam felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, as she said, "No, he won't."

It was Rosanna's turn to look at her surprised. She could see the hatred burning in those unfathomable green eyes, as the woman spoke, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"And why would he not, may I ask?"

Sam spoke frankly, "He doesn't love you..."

The woman interrupted her lips pursed, "Listen Sister, he's getting old, if he doesn't marry someone he's way past his sell-by date! Besides, I'm the only woman offering."

"No, you're not," Sam said quietly as she turned to stare at the floor.

"Yes, I am. He has no other woman. He's been with me for months and the poor fool hasn't had anything to do with other women since. I'm the woman he loves."

Sam prayed to God it wasn't true, but spoke, "He doesn't love you... because he loves me."

The woman laughed icily, "You?!? My dear Major, how could he possibly love you over me?"

Sam spoke, "Because I love him in return, unlike you who obviously want something. It's not money and it's not fame, so what is it?"

"A gorgeous guy on my arm," she spoke bluntly, "The first time I saw him sat in that pathetic excuse for a bar I knew he was perfect for me. We both treated it as a fling, or at least I know I did. I began to pretend I was the desperate type and started calling him whenever I could. It was then I learnt all about him being in the air force and I could already see the headlines. Now he'll marry me. Even in the state he is now, he's still about ten times better looking than half of Hollywood!"

Sam shook her head in disgust at the woman who just glared back and stood walking back to the room and stepping in waving at Sam mockingly.

Å

Jack heard someone step into the room and sat up slightly. He was about to ask, who it was before that voice spoke, "Well, when shall we have the wedding? I want a summer wedding. We could rent out Hyde Park."

"No," Jack said firmly.

The woman spluttered, "No? Jonathon, what are you talking about?"

"No, we are not getting married in Hyde Park."

"Fine, how about the Empire State Building or maybe...?"

"How about... No, as in 'No wedding'!"

"Getting cold feet already, Jonathon," she said patronizingly.

Jack spoke angrily, "My name is Jack! And we're not getting married!"

The woman spoke equally as angry back, "Why not?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else!"

Jack heard the woman let out an exasperated snort from her nose. She began to laugh coldly, her laugh echoing around the room and around his head.

Jack muttered, "What?"

"You love that little urchin out there?"

"If you mean Sam, then yes I do."

Rosanna let out another cackle at laughter, causing Jack's heart to momentarily drop as she spoke coldly, "Listen, she can't support you for the rest of your life even with your income as well. You could stop work entirely if you married me."

"You wouldn't be able to look after me," Jack said quietly.

"What? Of course I woul..."

Jack stared blankly at her from the bed as he said, "I'm blind, Anna."

The woman gave a strangled cough and said, "You what?"

"I'm blind. I can't see," Jack said firmly, wondering why in the name of God he'd ever sort comfort with that woman. Well... he had been fairly drunk...

Anna just gave another shocked cough, "You can't see?"

"No," Jack said glaring at her, "Ruined your plans slightly, have I?"

Anna was gasping and spluttering suddenly strangely unvocal. He couldn't stop the satisfied but humourless smile that came to his face as the woman started to try to speak, but all that came from her mouth were incoherent sounds. She continued to sputter until Jack said coolly, "I don't want to marry you and you're not going to get what you want, so don't you think it's about time you left?"

She gave an insulted gasp and said after a few more seconds of offended spluttering, "You and the Urchin will pay for this!"

Jack spoke with a satisfied smile, "As long as it's 'Me and the Urchin' I couldn't care less!"

Her breath came out in an angry sigh as she sped out of the room, furiously slamming the door and making Jack's ears ring.

Å

When Rosanna Morgan stormed out of Jack's room for the second time, Sam stood. The woman came to her, her face like thunder. She spoke in a deadly whisper, "You won't be able to support him, Major. He needs someone with enough money to look after him; if you really loved him you'd convince him you didn't. He needs special care, which I can provide."

"When I thought you couldn't stoop any lower," Sam said coldly, "What he needs is someone who loves him how he is, not someone who wants to make herself look good by marrying a gorgeous, albeit blind, man." It was then Sam realised why this woman still wanted to marry him even after discovering his disability, "You want to marry him for the publicity. If you pretended to love him, everyone would think you were a wonderful, caring woman when really you're an absolute witch!"

The woman glared at her angrily and without another word stormed out of the hospital.

Å

As the door opened again, Jack knew this time it wasn't Anna. He heard the familiar soft footsteps as the door was closed gently. His sixth sense kicked in again and he instinctively knew it was Sam who had just entered his room.

A small smile came to Jack's lips as he murmured, "She called you a little urchin."

Sam gave a soft laugh, "She called you a poor fool."

Jack smiled sadly into the darkness, "I told her I was blind."

He heard Sam walk closer and quietly sit in the chair beside his bed, as she murmured sympathetically, "I got the impression."

He sighed, "Well, that was an interesting conversation."

"Why did she storm out?"

Jack turned to face where Sam sat and found himself lying with a wry smile, "I told her to stop calling me 'Jonathon'."

Sam laughed gently, but didn't speak. They sat in silence for a long time, until Sam finally spoke softly, her voice extremely uncertain, "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You... and Rosanna Morgan?"

He snorted, "Yeah. She practically threw herself over me when I was having a drink. It was... uh... after the whole Netu incident and... well you and Martouf... it made me kinda... miserable. Not to mention I was... slightly pissed... and... uh... yeah..."

"Oh," Sam understood and decided she didn't need to hear any more anyway. They sat in yet another silence until she spoke quietly again, sounding even more hesitant, "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I... Will you... I mean... Would you say 'yes' if... if... I asked you to marry me?" She spoke the last words so quietly Jack barely heard it.

Jack stared at where she sat and could almost see her staring at her regulation boots and twiddling her thumbs nervously. His heart was pounding in his chest as if attempting to break out. He felt himself almost holding his breath as he managed to say quietly, "No."

Jack heard Sam stand up extremely quickly, the chair she'd been sat on clattering to the floor in her haste. Her voice sounding close to a sob as he heard her trembling, "I'm sorry. I have to go." He heard her receding footsteps as she fled for the door.

"Sam..." Jack said and he heard her stop by the door. His sixth sense told her she was watching him again. He spoke softly, "I'd say 'No' because... I know it sounds sexist and like a terrible cliché, but I realised earlier that I should've gone back to retirement a long time ago and that I should've asked you to be my wife..."

Jack sat in the silent darkness, after his reply feeling really stupid and half expecting her to laugh at him and leave, even after what she'd said. He heard Sam move slightly on the spot. She whispered anxiously, "Are you?"

He felt himself smile slightly, "Yes. I was about to when Anna came in."

Jack reached for his crutches and got out of bed. He hobbled along towards her feeling along the bedside cabinet and the wall rail in the room until he sensed she was only inches away from where he now stood swaying slightly precariously. He spoke his voice suddenly weak, "I can't kneel because of this damn cast, but... Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

Again silence and Jack began to wonder if Sam had left and if it hadn't been for the soft breathing he heard that wasn't his own he would have thought he was talking to himself.

Sam spoke her voice as quiet as the wind, "Of course I will," he heard her smile as she said, "That's why I asked you first, Stupid!"

Å

Janet hesitated from knocking on the door. She'd seen and heard most of the argument between Jack and Rosanna Morgan through CCTV and when Sam had walked in there she'd ripped herself from the screen and walked back to the Colonel's room. She debated going in or not and decided she had to find out if Jack and Sam were arguing or if they were alright.

She opened the door quietly and glanced in at the couple stood in the room. She was about to reprimand Jack for being out of bed when she'd specifically told him he was only to spend a certain period of time standing when his expression stopped her.

She continued to watch through the crack in the door at the man wobbling slightly as he gripped onto the hand rail that was strategically fixed all around the room for the use of blind patients. He spoke softly, his voice sounding unsure and anxious, "I can't kneel because of this damn cast, but... Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

Sam whispered, "Of course I will." Janet watched as her best friend's face changed from anxiety to surprise to a huge, overjoyed grin which split her face, "That's why I asked you first, Stupid!"

She watched as Jack let out a relieved sigh and nearly fell over happily, "Come here!" When she was within arms length he pulled her into a tight hug, obviously relieved she'd answered 'yes'. Jack was laughing and Janet felt her heart twang of the look of complete and utter delight on his face. He barely smiled anymore... except when Sam was around.

Janet felt her eyes glued to the situation, as Sam pulled out of the hug and stared at Jack smiling softly. She could tell by the expression on the man's face that he was positive what was about to happen next, but the shock and surprise in his expression, Janet could see clearly.

Sam spoke hesitantly, "Can I kiss the groom?"

Jack shrugged and spoke nonchalantly though she could see the thrill in his eyes, the first expression she had seen in them for what felt like years, "Sure. Why not? Nothing like being origina..."

Sam leant forward and began to kiss him slowly, cutting off the rest of the man's sentence as he most definitely kissed her back! Janet's eyes widened and she silently closed the door again, 'I think it's safe to say they're alright!'

Å

2 days later

Daniel wandered down the sterile hospital corridor to Jack's room, completely preoccupied with his thoughts. His mind was folding in on itself wondering why on Earth Jack _wanted_ to see him. If the truth was to be known, Jack was being one hell of a manic depressive and when Daniel visited he barely replied with a grunt, let alone spoke. The only time he had seen Jack happy had been when he had visited once and Sam had been there. He'd been smiling and looking much better than Daniel had ever seen him since that mission.

The Archaeologist hesitated as he stood outside the door contemplating what level of depression his friend needed counselling with today. He knocked two knuckles against the shiny wooden surface, waiting for the grunt of welcome from his friend, no more than a shell of the man Daniel had once known. An unexpectedly cheerful, "Come in," erupted from the room within as Daniel frowned confused and opened the door.

The first thing Daniel noticed relieved him to no end. Jack was... smiling. In fact, he was grinning like an absolute moron. This was one scenario Daniel had definitely not been prepared for!

"Uh... Hi Jack," Daniel said cautiously as the man's almost unreal grin widened.

"Danny Boy!" The man said with what sounded suspiciously like laughter, "How are you, Space monkey?"

Now, Daniel was getting worried. His friend was just strolling along the brink of the abyss of insanity at the moment... Daniel spoke cautiously, "Jack, you're... uh... acting really... weird."

Jack laughed heartily, "I guess from your point of view I look like a crazy, blind man, huh?"

Daniel spoke concerned, "Teal'c said he'd never smuggle alcohol in for you again. You didn't somehow change his mind, did you?"

Once Daniel had spoken Jack couldn't stop chuckling, "No, Daniel. Honestly, I'm not on drugs or anything. I'm fine. OK, a little light-headed, but it's not drug induced!"

"You're going a little OTT on the happiness, Jack. It's kinda scary and I'd be really happy if you'd just stop grinning like that."

Jack smile almost vanished as he murmured, "Are you OK, Danny?"

"It's just... When I got the call from Janet saying you wanted to see me, I expected you were still..."

"A depressed, morbid, poor conversationalist?" Jack supplied with a small smile.

"Yeah," Daniel winced, "It's just sort of freaky. I visited you last week and you barely acknowledged me with an incoherent sound and looked as if you could just about use a gun..."

"And now I'm talking in full blown sentences and grinning like an imbecile, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Daniel murmured as he took the seat beside his friend, "Don't get me wrong! It's great! You don't know how worried I was getting! I thought they'd be committing you to an institution!"

"A real pleasant thought," Jack said sarcastically, although Daniel could still see the smile on his lips. There was something else about him but Daniel couldn't place it.

After a few minutes of trying to work out what was different, Daniel sighed and murmured, "So... what happened?"

Jack's grin came back in its fullness and then it hit Daniel. Since... that mission, Jack's eyes, which had once been so full of expression, had become gaping voids, emotionless and blank. But now as Daniel sat there watching his friend he saw _Jack_ for the first time in what felt like years, his sightless eyes no longer blank and befuddled looking, but full of... life.

Jack's voice broke his thoughts as he murmured, "It's a long story."

Daniel could see the grin had faded and left a soft smile on the man's usually weary features. He seemed to have become ten years younger before Daniel's very eyes. Although Jack didn't know it, he was staring out the window into the warm June day, a small secretive smile on his face, a true smile that Daniel had only seen a few times.

Daniel cleared his throat gaining the man's wandering attention, "Could you give me a bullet point summary? Or tell me why I'm here?"

Jack spoke seriously, "I need to talk to Jacob."

Daniel frowned bemused by his friend's odd behaviour, "Jacob?"

Jack nodded, "I need you to sort it out with Hammond for me seen as I can't really do it myself. It needs to be careful planned, as a _certain_ individual needs to be absent when he comes. Knowing your sly and devious side, I thought this would be your area of expertise, Danny Boy and I knew how much you like to put any of your skills into use."

"What? Jack, can you explain this to me in one simple sentence?"

Jack's grin came back as the man sighed contentedly and murmured, "I'm getting marri..."

"Morning, Honey! Sorry, I'm late with breakfast this morning. It's just..." Sam stopped dead when her eyes fell on Daniel sat in the chair gawping.

The man's blue eyes moved from Jack to her and then back to Jack. Daniel's face twitched slightly and Sam gulped as she murmured, "Hey Daniel."

He didn't reply. Oh God! What had she done? Daniel wasn't speaking. Oh God! Why wasn't he saying anything? Oh God! Not good. Not good! The man's face twitched again and then again as she gently placed the food tray on Jack's bedside table. She watched Daniel as he sat there staring at her, unmoving and silent. Just staring.

"Daniel?" She spoke cautiously and before she knew it the man was pulling her into a tight hug and laughing hard. He then turned to Jack and pulled him into a tight manly embrace as Jack began to laugh too. She'd obviously missed something!

"Uh Guys?"

Daniel pulled her into another hug jumping up and down as he cried, "Oh Sam! I'm so happy for both of you! Oh Wow! Oh Wow! I can't believe you two... I mean... FINALLY!"

Sam pulled back confused as the chuckling linguist collapsed back into the chair, "You... know?"

Jack interrupted speaking with a hint in his voice that clearly said 'Daniel, don't mention Jacob!' "I asked Danny over so I could tell him. I needed to tell someone. You have no idea how frustrating it is sat here grinning to myself all day, especially as the Nurses all keep asking me what's wrong and every one of them has had to confirm my medication to check they hadn't given me the wrong stuff!"

Sam smiled fondly and it was then Daniel realised how much they truly loved each other. Sam perched on the gurney beside him as he murmured, "You don't mind me telling?"

"No. In fact, I hadn't really thought about telling anyone yet. My mind's been... preoccupied," the woman said blushing slightly and Daniel noticed that she was also grinning inanely.

Jack grinned mischievously as he said, "I had an interesting conversation with the Doc earlier. I think she knows!"

"Aww, you're joking!" Sam groaned, "I was so hoping to tell her myself... how do you know?"

Jack spoke chuckling, "She mentioned something about weddings and then said 'You know I think instead of kissing the bride it should be kissing the groom. Wouldn't that be _original_?' I could tell she'd obviously heard and I asked her whether she'd considered taking a job as a Soviet spy. Then she began stifling giggles before she muttered something like 'I don't speak Russian' and sped out of the room."

Daniel looked at both of them confused before he shrugged and then said in wonder, "You guys? Engaged? How? I mean, when? Why?"

"Why else." Sam replied with a beautiful smile and a small snort.

Daniel chuckled, "OK. That was a really stupid question. How? When?"

Jack and Sam spoke in unison, "Yesterday," before both of them blushed slightly and Jack mumbled, "Uh... shall we say an... old acquaintance of mine showed up and... me and Sam sorta..."

"Pissed her off," Sam said with an impish grin.

Daniel made the 'oh' shape with his lips for a second before he said, "_That_ kind of old acquaintance. So who was she? Anyone I know."

Sam looked at Jack and he watched as her fingers curled round his, "You want to tell him?"

"Rosanna Morgan, Danny."

Daniel looked at Jack, who's sightless eyes were staring at the blanket and then at Sam, who was biting her bottom lips slightly when he realised they weren't joking. Daniel choked, "_The_ Rosanna Morgan and... and Jack?"

"Apparently so," Sam said seriously before a small smile came to her lips, "And she's a real bitch. I'm talking... serious Bitch!"

"Damn straight," Jack said before he said with a grin, "She wouldn't stop calling me 'Jonathon'!"

Sam laughed slightly, "Oh come on, Jack! She suddenly tells you you're her fiancé and you're getting married in Hyde Park and your only problem is she calls you 'Jonathon'!"

"What?!?" Daniel exclaimed although it seemed he was now no longer part of the conversation as Jack continued.

"It reminds me of my Mom, who, by the way, hasn't even met you yet, doesn't know I'm blind and still hates me for divorcing Sara," Jack then groaned realising he'd said too much and muttered, "Damn Fraiser and these drugs! I swear she slipped some truth serum in there with them!"

Sam spoke surprised, "You've never mentioned your Mom before."

"That's because I'm the Prodigal Son," Jack said begrudgingly, "I'm the O'Neill she likes to think doesn't exist."

"How do you know that?"

Jack looked up at her with his sightless eyes, his free hand moving to clasp around her other hand holding them together, "Sam, trust me, OK? Out of the five of us boys I'm the one she blamed everything on..."

"Five boys?!?" Sam said with a grin.

Jack grimaced, "As I was saying, truth serum..."

"So you have four brothers you never thought of mentioning. Not got a couple of sisters you've kept hidden from either..."

"Well actually..."

"Jack! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

Jack frowned, "If you really must know I'm the third oldest in my family, beneath my two older brothers, Mike and Joe. Then after me are the twins, Darren and Will and our little sister, Felicity. That's it! Happy now!"

"You have four brothers and a sister and your Mother, who, I'm guessing, you don't talk to, don't talk to you either and in fact has absolutely no idea what's happened to you since your divorce! God, Jack! I have one brother! How you lived with four brothers and a sister..."

Jack spoke still frowning slightly, "Look, I'm sure we can invite them to the wedding, but they won't come!"

"Ahem!"

Both Jack and Sam looked up towards Daniel sat in the chair looking rather left out, "Can't you continue your argument at home?"

"Sorry, Daniel," Sam murmured.

He smiled getting up, "No problem really. Now you've got together I can forgive you guys anything."

"You leaving?" Jack asked with a slight tone of sadness in his voice.

"Sure. I've got to..." Daniel bit his tongue before he mentioned Jacob, "let you guys carry on your argument. I need to finish translating something for SG-2. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Daniel."

"See ya, Danny Boy." Daniel turned to leave and reached the door before Jack spoke up, "And you better buy yourself a decent suit, Daniel. Can't have my Best man looking as if he just stepped in off the street, especially in those suits you've got locked up in your closet."

Daniel turned with the widest grin Sam thought she'd ever seen him smile, even on G5R 908 when they found that Aztec temple and were given 2 weeks to translate. Daniel stuttered his eyes lighting up, "R-Really? You... You want ... me to be... your Best man? W-What about... all your brothers?"

Jack smiled, "Daniel, I have five _human_, and I stress_ human_, brothers... The four that are blood related are a nightmare. The fifth however, who happens to be a linguist, not a blood relative and annoying as hell sometimes... is the best out of the lot." Jack smiled warmly, "There's no way I'm having anyone but you, Daniel."

Daniel grinned and then murmured, "Gee, Jack, I'm honoured. Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh Wow," Daniel said eyes lighting up with childish excitement as he sped out from the room, "I'll see you guys later!"

Sam glanced at Jack as she murmured, "That was really sweet, Jack."

He blushed, "Oh please don't pull that on me! Daniel's an only child and has been an orphan for a long time. I've taken him under my wing as it were and as far as I'm concerned he's my little geeky brother with a doctorate in Archaeology, Anthropology and like a bazillion languages."

Sam placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "You always act like he annoys you all the time. I'm assuming that's just to keep up your tough Colonel O'Neill reputation."

Jack turned and caught her lips in a kiss as he growled, "Tell anyone, and fiancée or not, I'll have to shoot you!"

Å

As Jacob stepped through the Gate he was greeted by General Hammond, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c. He frowned slightly, worry taking over his mind and making him panic slightly.

"Where's Sam?"

His first words made Hammond chuckle slightly as he murmured, "She's not here at the moment, Jake. In fact, she doesn't even know you're here."

"What? I assumed when you sent the message that something was wrong or..."

Daniel shook his head with a smile, "Not as such, but someone needs to talk to you."

Jacob's frown increased in complete confusion, "Who?"

Daniel glanced at the General as he murmured, "Can we go?"

"Of course, Son. Give him my best."

Daniel nodded with a small smile and glanced Jacob up and down, "I'd change into something... normal if I were you."

Jacob followed the younger man from the Gate room, "We're leaving the base?"

"Yep. It's time for a field trip!"

Å

As they pulled into the Air force hospital car park, Jacob began to worry again. Even though Daniel had assured his Sam was fine and on a weather survey off-world, Jacob still worried that she'd be lying in this hospital.

He sighed slightly as the car pulled up. He unfastened his seat belt and opened the door hesitantly. The young archaeologist smiled at him, "Come on. Janet's waiting for us."

"Dr. Fraiser wanted to talk to me?"

"No," Daniel said obviously attempting to avoid the subject, "She works here, remember? We're visiting one of her patients."

Jacob walked in silence beside the Doctor into the hospital having a conversation with Selmac as he went. His full-time companion began to reprimand him on his nervousness, _'Jacob, you're being silly! Your daughter is off-world not in this hospital. Stop worrying!'_

'Her job is dangerous. I have a right to be worried!'

'_The Tau'ri are peculiar about this kind of thing! You are far too anxious about her well-being even when you've been told she is fine and is not the one you are visiting.'_

Jacob sighed slightly as he suddenly realised Daniel was stood before him greeting the small doctor. Janet smiled at him with her pixie grin, "Jacob! It's good to see you!"

"You too, Doctor. How's Sam?"

Janet smiled knowingly, "She's fine. Actually better than fine. She's very happy at the moment."

Jacob guessed that was why he was here because the two Doctors looked at each other as she nodded ever so slightly, "I'll take it from here, Daniel. You can visit later."

"OK," he turned to Jacob, "Tell him the General sends his regards and call me when you need a lift back to the SGC, Jacob."

"Sure. Thanks Daniel."

The young man smiled, "No problem," and walked back down the corridor towards the exit.

Jacob turned back to Dr. Fraiser to find her dark brown eyes were watching him. She spoke softly, "Follow me."

Jacob began to follow again until they reach a plain hospital door, leading into a private room. From inside he could hear a television blaring, 'Wheel of Fortune', if he wasn't mistaken.

Janet looked at him with a look that said 'brace yourself' and opened the door.

Colonel O'Neill was lounged on the gurney, one leg in a cast and lying on some pillows. He looked a state. All the skin that was visible around his hospital ensemble has scratches that were scarring, the most visible of which were the silvery scars on his eyelids. His leg was elevated on a pile of pillows and was in a cast. His hair was extremely uneven and looked like someone had tried to fix it, but it hadn't worked very well.

He was vaguely watching the game show, though the look in his eyes gave Jacob the impression the man was daydreaming and had no idea they'd just walked into his room.

The kindly Doctor spoke gently, "Jack? Jacob's here."

As if he'd just been electrocuted, Jack sat bolt upright almost tossing himself from the bed as he grinned, "Jacob!"

Jacob blinked surprised as Janet smiled and nudged him into speaking, "Hey Jack. So you're the mystery person who wants to talk to me?"

Jack nodded as he stared in their direction though he never met his eyes and that was sort of disquieting, "How are you, Jake? Having fun with the Tok'ra?"

"No more than usual," Jacob said as Selmac gave him an inward glare.

Janet spoke then with a small smile, "I'll leave you two to talk. If you need anything, Colonel..."

"I know. I know," Jack said in his usual joking way as the small Doctor left, closing the door behind her.

Jack's gaze went back to the direction of the TV as he murmured, "Take a seat, Jacob."

If that didn't sound awkward, Jacob had no idea what did. He tentatively walked over to the chair beside Jack's bed as he said, "George said 'Hi.'"

Jack smiled slightly, "Tell him I said where the hell he's been recently? He said he'd visit and ring me that fruit basket!"

Jacob chuckled and sat down as the man grumbled, "Why that nurse thought I'd like 'Wheel of Fortune' I have no idea!"

Jacob chuckled slightly already feeling tension mounting in the room. Whatever Jack wanted to talk to him about was serious and that was worrying. He sighed as Selmac murmured in his head, _'Come on. Let's get this over and done with.'_

"Jack, I didn't come all the way back to Earth to discuss 'Wheel of Fortune' with you, did I?"

Jack's vision fell to his hands in his lap. Jacob noticed the scarring around his wrists as well now. Jacob began to wonder what the hell had happened to him for him to end up like this.

He was about to ask when Jack murmured as if reading his mind, "I was tortured. They mangled my leg up pretty bad and decided they'd take a hand at styling my hair. Burning, whipping, branding, the usual!" Jack's attempt at humour was a failure. Jacob knew the man had been hurt badly because as he spoke Jacob heard his voice falter slightly. He continued, "I had a really bad lung infection and I only changed back into a prince a few weeks ago!"

That time Jacob chuckled, but then he saw the expression on the man's face as he murmured sadly in a way that told Jacob that Jack O'Neill was upset, for use of a better term, and that alone was disturbing. It was only when the words, "They blinded me, Jacob," left his mouth that the horrific revelation Jacob had anticipated finally hit him like a double-decker bus.

Jacob felt his jaw drop open. He'd had no idea! The only indication was the fact Jack had never met his eyes during the whole conversation. He stared at Jack on the gurney as the younger man shuddered and murmured, "Jesus! Say something. You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I... I had no idea."

The man gave him a small smile, "I've been in this dump for 2 months and I've been so miserable, well up until a few days ago," he cleared his throat, "And you still don't really know what I want to talk to you about."

"And...?"

Jack sighed and muttered, "You're not going to like it."

"Jack, tell me."

Jack's face flushed an amusing shade of red as he mumbled something Jacob couldn't hear.

"Pardon?"

"MeandSamareengaged," Jack mumbled slightly louder than before, obviously expecting Jacob to explode, as he winced and flinched away.

There was silence.

After a while, Jack opened his eyes again and spoke anxiously, "Jacob?"

Then Jacob began to laugh. Not cruelly, or as if it was all some big joke. He was laughing with happiness, "That's great!"

It was Jack's turn to look completely dumbfounded, "What? No 'My daughter can't waste her life looking after some stupid, grumpy, blind guy'. No 'Are you serious?' No 'Like hell you are!'

Jacob chuckled, "Nope."

"Are you OK, Jacob?"

"I didn't drink alcohol before I came if that's what you're implying," Jacob said with a smile. His voice became serious, "Honestly, Jack, I'm glad you two finally got your act together. Sam's been head over heels about you for ages! I could tell from the first time I met you at that Air Force get-together ceremony... thing. You two deserve this."

"Wow," Jack murmured, still looking utterly bewildered, "I wasn't prepared for a Congratulations speech!"

Jacob chuckled and then murmured, "When did you guys get together?"

"Well on Tuesday."

Jacob looked at him in utter shock, "Tuesday?"

"Well, Sam's been visiting me every morning she can since we came back from the planet two months ago. I... uh... admitted certain things on the mission... but we didn't talk about it again until Tuesday. And she asked me to marry her."

"She asked you?"

"And I said 'no'."

Jacob's confusion was profound, "You said 'no'?"

"Because, and even though this sounds sexist, which it isn't, it should've been me asking her and it should've been me asking her a long time ago. I told her that and... we're engaged."

"Well, at least nothing was complicated," Jacob said sarcastically as Jack chuckled appreciatively, obviously beyond relief. Jacob realised how much his opinion must have mattered to the man.

Jack spoke with a small smile, "I'm glad you approve, Jacob. I really am. It means a lot to me." Jack spoke so sincerely that Jacob couldn't help but reach out a hand and pat the man on the shoulder. He noticed the way Jack flinched at the contact, before it dawned on him it was Jacob and it was OK. Jacob's eyes filled with sadness at the man sat before him...

The phone rang suddenly it shrill ring echoing around the room making both of them jump.

After a second, Jack mumbled, "Can you... uh...?"

"No problem," Jacob said handing Jack the receiver gently. He watched as Jack gingerly lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?... Daniel! Hi!" A frown appeared on his brow, "What?... Already... She'll be here in two minutes!... Jesus Danny!... And you call me now!... You won't get here in time and no offence to Jacob, but I don't think he'll want to hide in the closet!... Tell her?!? Are you nuts?!? That would be suicide!... OK... Fine... I'll think of something... Danny, will you stop babbling and put down? She'll be here in a minute! Bye!"

Jack passed Jacob the receiver as he put it in its cradle as he spoke, "What?"

"Sam."

"Oh," Jacob said jumping up, "Where shall I hide?"

Jack gave him a sarcastic look, "How should I know, Jacob! I can't see a goddamn thing!"

Jacob winced slightly before he grinned, "How 'bout the closet?"

Jack's eyebrows rose in surprise, "I have a closet?"

Jacob began to walk over to the wardrobe, when there was a soft rap on the door. He hurriedly flung himself inside, with surprisingly little noise and closed the doors. The whole closet was empty and Jacob had a load of space to sit around in.

Jack spoke, the nerves in his voice most definitely present, "Come in."

Jacob looked through the crack in the doors as his beautiful daughter entered still dressed in her usual green fatigues. In one hand she was rolling a suitcase and in the other she held wads of paper and a book. She spoke with a wide smile, "Guess who!"

Jacob had to hand it to him, Jack was a fabulous actor. He let a gasp and said, "Sam! But you're not supposed to be back until tomorrow!"

"Oh, it was a weather survey!" Sam said, her usual enthusiasm for work completely missing, as she grinned, "I spoke to General Hammond on the M.A.L.P an hour ago. I said quote unquote 'I'm not sticking around on this godforsaken planet when the most exciting thing that happens is a 1°C change in the temperature.'"

Jack chuckled slightly, "What did he say?"

Sam laughed, a cheerful laugh as she came to perch beside Jack on the edge of his bed, "He just paused for a second before muttering, 'Damn that Colonel' and then saying loudly, 'Come on home, Major.'"

Jack smiled, speaking sarcastically, "Gee. I wonder who he could've been referring to?"

Sam laughed softly placing a chaste kiss on his temple, "He must be spitting and cussing that you've managed to turn his star astrophysicist to the Dark Side!"

"The Dark Side? What am I? Darth Vader?!?"

Sam laughed happily before she spoke with an even wider grin, "Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news?"

"Oh what the hell, we'll have a Happy ending!"

"OK," Sam said as she gently lifted up the papers in her hand placing them in his gently, "Bad news: I've brought you some homework. You know the usual 'The Cat sat on the mat' crap, which is completely condescending, although it'll help you learn."

Jack sighed as his fingers ran over the paper really slowly, along the first line of raised bumps. He did it again, Sam watching intently before he muttered, "Oh, it gets better, Sam! 'Tom and Jill live in a big white house'."

Sam grimaced, "I'm sorry, Jack, but you'll have to learn."

Jack nodded sadly, "I know, I know." He put on a smile, also well-acted Jacob observed, "So, Good news?"

Sam's million volt smile lit up the room as she said, "OK. I have a suitcase, a car and I believe you own a property... put the three together."

Jack looked at her in shock as he murmured, "I'm going home?"

"Yep! I think my whining was starting to grate. Janet decided you can go. She cleared the paperwork this morning, so all I've got to do is pack up your clothes and I can take you home."

Jacob watched his future son-in-law's face as the man gawped looking remarkably like a goldfish as he murmured, "I can... I can really go home?"

Sam chuckled softly, "Yes. Soon as I'm ready."

Jack began to smile slightly before his face was cracked in an overjoyed grin as he pulled Sam into an excited hug, "Oh wow! I can go!"

Sam laughed and pulled back, "I'll just pack your clothes. I had Janet have them all cleaned. Did one of the nurses bring them all up here again and put them in your closet?"

"No," Jack said, trying to keep his face neutral his eyes suddenly meandering about.

Sam shrugged slightly worried by Jack's tone of voice, "OK... You read some more 'Dogs go Woof, Cows go Moo...'"

"...And Jack goes stir Crazy!" Jack said as Sam giggled.

She continued, "And I'll go get your clothes together then Janet's going to come take off your cast and we're out of here."

She grabbed the suitcase handle and pulled it towards the door as Jack spoke sincerely, love shining from his eyes, "Thanks a lot, Sam. You don't know how long I've wanted to go home for."

She turned around and smiled softly and Jacob realised then that if it was possible Samantha Carter loved Jack more than Jack loved her, which Jacob assumed was impossible. She spoke in a loving whisper, "I knew, Honey. See you in a minute, 'K?"

Jack nodded as Sam left the room. After a minute or two Jacob came out from his hiding place, "Well..."

He noticed Jack jump as he said, "God, Jacob! I forgot you were here!"

Jacob smiled, "Sorry to make you jump, but I think I better skedaddle back to the SGC before Sam gets here. I need to get back to the Tok'ra anyway."

"Alright," Jack said with a small smile, holding out his hand to be shaken. Jacob took it as the man gripped his fingers slightly tighter than he usually would have as he said, "Thanks Jake."

"No thank you, Jack, for asking my consent..." Jacob snorted, "Not that I think even I could stand between you and my daughter!"

Jack gave him a true smile, "Oh Wild Horses, Jacob. Wild Horses."

Å

Jack sighed gently as he felt the gentle touch on his arm and heard the beautiful voice of the woman he loved, rousing him from his silent reverie as he realised the car had stopped.

Sam spoke in a gentle voice, "We're home."

He smiled as he heard her get out of the driver's seat and heard her open and close the door of her car before she walked around to his side and opened his door, helping him out of the passenger seat.

His leg, although no longer in a cast, was still slightly unsteady to walk on, but Janet said that even though the breaks had been bad, his leg was in really good condition and shouldn't cause him much of a problem in the future. That had been a lucky break... in every sense of the phrase!

She passed him his crutches and tenderly helped him to slip his hands through them and placed an arm around his waist for a second. He turned and felt a kiss on his cheek. He smiled slightly, "What was that for?"

"Nothing," Sam said softly, her arm moving from around his waist to hook around his elbow, as she slowly led him indoors.

Sam looked up and noticed both of Jack's sets of neighbours were watching them peculiarly from their verandas. She glared at them as if telling them to mind their own business. When Jack tripped slightly, her arms were steadying him in a flash. The Nosy Neighbours' eyes continued to watch her as she spoke gently, "Easy. Don't try and go so fast." Jack gave her a look that told her he was hating every minute of this and she replied in a whisper, "I know, Jack, but we're almost there."

She led him carefully up the path and helped him climb the steps up to his front door. She used the key to open it with a small click. She helped him indoors, removing his crutches from him as she sat him down in the Lounge.

Jack's house was large and very homely. She'd only really been here once and that had been to pick him up a few things while he'd been in that hospital and at the time she'd been so preoccupied with her task she hadn't noticed.

He spoke sadly, "They saw, didn't they?"

"Who?"

"The Parkers. The McGregors. Nosy little..." Jack's muttering rounded off with a frustrated sigh, "My... _Our_ Neighbours."

Sam usually would've grinned at his correction, but the total self-loathing in his voice stopped her. She spoke quietly, "Yeah."

Jack sighed and sat in silence for a minute his useless eyes just staring into space. After a few seconds of embarrassed, angry and miserable silence, Jack spoke again, "You better get that suitcase in."

"Yeah," Sam replied again feeling strangely unvocal. The lounge once again plunged into an uncomfortable silence before Sam spoke cautiously, "Do you want the TV on? Or some music?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"OK," Sam said awkwardly as she moved to the TV, switching it on and then moving back to him. She picked up the remote from the coffee table and gently slipped it into his hand as she spoke with a small smile, "I'll be back in a sec and then I'll make us something to eat."

A smile returned to Jack's features although she could tell how his neighbours had caused him some discomfort. He spoke, "That's sounds great. Thanks Sam."

Sam stood straight again as she moved to the front door, hearing Jack flicking between channels until she heard a familiar cartoon character exclaim, "Doh!" and smiled to herself.

She opened the front door and stepped back out into the warm evening, the sun turning the sky almost orange. She hummed to herself softly as she wandered to the boot of her car. She slipped the key in the lock and twisted it as the boot sprung open. She hoisted the suitcase from the compartment and placed it on the floor. She pressed down the boot hard until she heard the lock click back into place removing the key and pulling the handle of the suitcase.

Her eyes rose to the two sets of couples now twittering excitedly to each other as they watched her, both having congregated together on one of their lawns. Sam felt her anger towards the people rise slightly as they so blatantly gossiped about her fiancé.

She walked over, dragging the case behind her and stopped beside them. They'd all shut up by now in the guilty silence that follows people talking behind your back. One couple looked at her through their spectacles. Both the husband and wife were thin and had dark hair dark eyes and very pointy features, only exaggerated by the black frames of their glasses positioned on their beak-like noses. The other couple were plump, with liberal amounts of blonde hair pasted to their heads and were extremely rounded. Unlike the almost gothic couple, these two wore brightly coloured clothing, the woman in a flowery summer dress, the man in a badly designed Hawaiian shirt and white trousers.

She held out a hand with a forced grin, "Hi, you must be Jack's neighbours?"

They all looked at her as if she was mad, none of them reaching to shake her outstretched hand. The thin man with dark hair spoke first, his voice surprisingly squeaky and high, "I'm Martin McGregor and this is my wife, Frances."

The podgy woman spoke, "Margaret and Harold Parker. Who are you?"

'Well, nothing like getting straight to the point,' Sam thought before she spoke with her most dazzling smile, "Oh, how silly of me! I'm Samantha Carter."

"I suppose the Colonel got himself blown up again."

Sam couldn't keep up the fake smile any more and it dropped almost immediately, after Harold in the appalling Hawaiian shirt spoke, his voice low and overly fruity, "He didn't get himself blown up."

The Parkers and the McGregors all exchanged disbelieving looks before Sam strode of back to the suitcase and stormed into the house.

She shut the front door with slightly more force than she would've usually. She turned and found Jack stood right in front of her. She let out a shocked yelp before she spoke slightly breathless, "Jesus! You scared the hell out of me!"

"You know you really shouldn't bother with them. No matter what you say they've already made up their minds."

Sam spoke, with a sigh, "I just want to... kick their arses!"

Jack chuckled softly, pulling her into an embrace, "Hey, I do too, but unless said butts belong to Goa'uld or Jaffa or other alien bad guys, we aren't allowed to kick 'em!"

Sam smiled, "Go back to your Simpsons, while I make dinner."

"Actually, I might go sit in the garden. We can eat out there if you want."

"Eating Al Fresco sounds good to me," Sam smiled kissing him softly and then deciding against pulling back again.

In the end, Jack pulled away with a grin, as he groaned, "You know that can't be good for my poor old lungs!"

Sam laughed, leading him out to the garden, "Well, next time, no kiss, no dinner."

Jack gave a fake look of horror pulling her closer into a hug, "Starving me? That's got to be cruelty to children!"

She kissed him again, "Your choice. Me or no food!"

"That's a difficult one. You'll have to give me time to think that over."

They stepped out onto the veranda and Sam led Jack down the wooden platform to the deck chairs on the grass spread around a garden table. She sat him down and said, "If you want anything just holler." She grinned, "By the way, if you hear any cursing and swearing coming from the kitchen just ignore it, OK?"

"OK."

Å

When she stepped outside she was immediately aware of people watching. She placed the plates of food on the table waking Jack from his silent staring. She spoke fondly, "Jack? Hello? Still in Kansas?"

Jack chuckled as he murmured, "Didn't hear you come outside. Sorry."

Sam smiled, "No problem."

"So what's for dinner?"

Sam spoke with a small sigh, "Well, you know me and cooking! But I think this is OK. Hot dogs!"

Jack smiled, "They'll be easy to eat."

Sam looked around for a second, knowing she was definitely being watched now. She sat down in a garden chair she pulled up next to Jack as the amber light of the setting sun lit up the garden with warmth.

She picked up his Hot dog and placed it in his hand for him as the man tried to give her a thankful expression although Sam knew this was killing him.

"What's up?"

Sam looked at Jack surprised, "What?"

"Well," Jack explained, "I have this sixth sense, you see, and I can always tell when you're not smiling. So... what's up?"

Sam sighed and put on a smile for him to hear, "I'm fine."

Jack took a bite of his hot dog before saying, "Well, that's the most bullshit I've ever heard!"

"It's nothing," she replied, deciding it would be a bad idea to mention the fact his neighbours were watching them closely from either garden fence.

Jack frowned slightly, "You're reconsidering this, aren't you?"

She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind although he couldn't see the expression she'd pulled, "Why would I reconsider marrying the guy I love, Jack?"

An eerie silence rolled over the garden, Jack finally understanding that their neighbours were watching nosily. He sighed and spoke quietly, "Just made sense... that's all."

Sam looked at him shocked and stood slowly, her eyes fixed on him as she realised. She spoke her voice sounding weak and broken, "I'm not reconsidering, but you are..."

Jack nodded and spoke quietly, "You don't deserve this kind of life, Sam. I certainly don't deserve you. It would probably be better if you left now rather than waiting till after we're married and you discovering you'd rather be married to someone else..."

Sam just stared at him, unable to form a coherent sentence. After an awful lot of staring and her jaw moving wordlessly she finally began to speak, her voice strangely shrill as she spoke almost angrily, "So you think you can live without help? Try it for a while!"

She stormed out of the garden as Jack called after, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Sam turned and spoke in a whisper, "No, you didn't. But I'm still going to see if you prefer life without me or without your pride, Jack O'Neill, because that is precisely the reason you want me to leave. Your damn pride!"

'That's left him something to think about,' Sam thought to herself as she sped into the house and up the stairs. She found the spare room and stepped inside closing the door. She lay on the bed all evening, playing their argument over and over in her head.

How could he think she'd want to leave him? And for another man, no less! She loved him and she was willing to do anything for him.

The fact that stupid pride of his was yet again clouding his judgement on the whole subject had come as an unpleasant surprise. In the hospital, he'd been so excited about all of this... Sam's thoughts went back to the conversation on the bench in the hospital gardens. Well, maybe it wasn't all just his pride...

"_I was trying to drive you away. You've always wanted a family and the Doc said you were refusing to go out with some gorgeous Doctor because you didn't have the time... and you were spending so much time with me... I thought..."_

He thought he couldn't give her the life she wanted. Problem was all she wanted was to be with him and if he couldn't see that...

She could hear him stumbling up the stairs and as much as she loved him, she couldn't help him. He may not be able to see it, but she was going to make him see it if it was the last thing she did. He couldn't shut her out forever, they both knew it.

Å

Jack woke with a start his mind still reeling with the nightmare he'd just had. He could still smell the fumes and the blood, the putrid air still burning his lungs. He felt cold sweat on his forehead and stared around blind and disorientated. He was probably still in that prison having one of his delusions.

Then he felt cool fingers on his cheeks and flinched, scared. The soft touch moved away for a second as a loving whisper filled his sentences, "It's OK. It's OK. It's just me." The fingers went back to tenderly caressing his brow as Sam murmured, "Jack, you're at home."

He sighed as he remembered where he was. It was OK. He shivered slightly. It had been so real. Then again it was every night. The torture chamber filled his nightmares with complete pain and horror. Usually, he'd be sat in the hospital alone and no one would come, his only comfort the sound of his alarm clock dictating the time when he pressed the correct button. There was one thing that was different about this night. Sam was living in his house. She was here for him, here to calm him and she loved him. Unlike though stupid nurses, she came if he cried or panicked. It wasn't his fault at night he became a nervous wreck...

He lowered his head back to the pillow, finally relaxing, as the woman crouching beside the bed murmured, "I heard you cry out. Were you thinking about the prison?"

"Yeah," his voice was a hushed croak, Jack wondering why he suddenly had the inability to use his vocal chords correctly.

She stood and murmured, "You OK?"

He nodded, "I'm really glad you're here. I usually freak out at the hospital because nobody ever heard me."

Sam nodded and placed a butterfly kiss on his forehead before turning to leave. Automatically, his hand shot out grabbing her wrist. He was scared of the dark, for lack of a better term, and he needed his only light.

"Stay," he whispered, "Please."

There was more than one meaning behind the words and Jack knew she'd understand both. As if proving him right, the woman lifted the covers without consideration and crawled under them beside him. She pulled her arms around him and nestled her head in his chest as she murmured, "So you've reconsidered completely shutting me out then, have you?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he hugged her to him.

She kissed him gently and murmured, "I know. You and you're stubborn streak will be the death of me, Jack O'Neill! I was worried for a while there. I thought you didn't love me or something..."

He let out a sad sigh, "I'm sorry, Baby. God, how stupid can I get?"

"You're not stupid; sometimes you just act like it. I know this is really difficult for you."

"Forgive me?"

Sam snorted softly, "Would I be here otherwise?"

"Good point," he sighed softly as she shuffled in even closer, "Thanks, Sam."

It didn't matter that he was just in boxers and a t-shirt or that she was in some seriously short shorts and a tank top. He just needed someone. He realised how much he needed her in that one instant. God, if he didn't have her, he would've shot himself long ago.

He felt her lips place a small kiss on his cheek again before she yawned softly, "Night Jack."

He just hugged her slightly as he whispered, "Night," And almost immediately drifted off to the first peaceful sleep he'd had in months.

Å

Sam woke; dawn's light streaming through a small chink in the curtains, and pulled herself closer to the man lying beside her. She noticed the way his fingers were gripping the hem of her tank top desperately, even in sleep.

She looked up at his face, the scarred eyelids a reminder of where he'd been just over 2 months ago. At least he looked more peaceful now he was sleeping. When she'd heard him cry out last night, his eyes had been wide with fear and he'd looked so scared and helpless.

She sighed sadly and decided getting up would be a bad idea, not that she objected to having a lie in, and snuggled closer again allowing herself to doze off in Jack's arms.

The light coming through the curtains was much brighter when Jack finally began to stir, his scarred eyelids fluttering. Sam, who'd woken up from her snooze the second he'd begun to stir, watched in silence as his eyes opened slowly. The expression of pain on his face she didn't miss. The idea of waking up to darkness on a beautiful June day like today was enough to make Sam feel miserable.

After a second his hand clutching her tank top loosened its grip and she saw a small frown on his face. His fingers slowly trailed onto her arm then up to her shoulder, stroking her skin gently as he moved up to her neck onto her face before slowly tangling in her hair.

He smiled softly as his hand ran back along her body to rest on her hip, obviously unaware she was awake and watching him.

After a few minutes of feigned sleep, Sam pretended to wake. She let out a soft yawn as Jack chuckled fondly and murmured, "Mornin'." After a second, he spoke to her, or where she was, blushing, "Thank you... I mean... Last night..."

"No problem. Really."

Jack didn't look so sure, but spoke after a moment, "I think we should get up, don't you?"

"Nope," Sam cuddled closer, "I'd much rather have a lie-in with my fiancé, if that's OK with him?"

Jack grinned, "Well, I'm so glad I don't have to ask. I would've gone all bashful!"

Sam giggled softly before she leant forward and kissed him quickly. She pulled back and just stared at him as he whispered surprised, "What was that for?"

"No other reason than wanting to kiss you," Sam replied quietly.

Jack nodded as his hand cupped her cheek gently, "Well, then. Guess I have a reason to do this..." He tipped her head towards his as he began to kiss her thoroughly. He rolled onto his back, pulling Sam half on top of him.

A small groan left his throat and Sam pulled back for a second, asking worriedly, "Did I hurt you?"

Jack pulled an exasperated face and laughed, "No, Dear. Now don't interrupt again!" Sam giggled as Jack looked thoughtful, "Now, where were we? Ah, I remember!" Sam pressed her lips into his as she began to kiss him fervently. His fingers ran over her body as he whispered sincerely between kisses, "I love you, Sam."

"I love you more." She pulled back for a second, "And will you stop interrupting!"

Å

Read on in 'S is for... Secrets Shown (Part Two)'

Copyright © 2004 Sam I Am


	4. S is for Secrets Shown Part 2

'**S is for...' Series**

**By Sam I Am – **

Rating: PG-13 (can't honestly be more than that)

Warnings: Sam/Jack (that's a warning for anyone who don't like that) also Daniel/Janet, but not in great detail. Violence (not a lot and not that bad!), slight language!

Category: Sam/Jack Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama. (If there's anything I missed out someone tell me!)

Spoilers: Bits and Bobs from Seasons 1-4!

Time frame: About Season 4!

Summary: S is for... Selfless Sacrifice - ­While visiting a planet, Jack is accused of stealing a valuable weapon belonging to the planet's people. When he is sentenced to death, the rest of SG-1 have to struggle to get him free.

S is for... Secrets Shown – Jack learns to live with his disability and finally gets the one thing that makes him happy... But not before having an unfortunate encounter with an old 'acquaintance', the O'Neills and Mark Carter!

S is for... Second Sight - What happens when the nightmare ends? The final (and shortest!) part. Every S/J shipper's dream comes true! Sam gets her own back on Kinsey or more precisely his son and we see a few familiar faces. And, finally, they all live Happily Ever After!

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. If you want to archive my story TELL ME, or, to borrow a phrase from our beloved Colonel, I am SO gonna kick your ass!

Author's Notes: My longest story yet and it's quite a biggy! It's taken me a year or two to write it and I've just kept adding bits of detail here and there for ages so it's taken a LONG time. I hope it was well worth it. If you have any comments on the story or just feel like being nice to me, send me some FEEDBACK. I'd really appreciate it.

Dedications: As always to my Best pal/Editor. If there was an award for patience you would be an Olympic competitor! Honestly, how you manage to put up with me I can't even begin to understand. Love you Baby! Also to my other Best Pal, Yasmino! You are fabulouso, Honey. Always keeping me company during the lonely summer holidays (and if the truth was to be known, preventing me from writing my fics, but your company was needed all the same!) To anyone who's sent me feedback so far. It was nice to get some support from you guys. And finally, to any sci-fi geek that's out there! Live long and prosper!

Abracadabra... S is for... Secrets Shown (Part Two)!

Å

**S is for... Secrets Shown (Part Two)**

1 week later

Sam stood on the doorstep nervously shuffling on her feet nervously. 'OK, Sam. You can do this! Just... ring... the doorbell!'

Sam's finger moved to the button protruding from the doorpost. The sound of little boys playing in the back yard didn't go by unmissed nor did the two extra family cars and two people carriers in the drive. Jack had said his Mom lived alone. Obviously Jack's siblings were visiting.

Her finger pressed against the button and she quickly removed her hand stuffing it under the denim jacket she hung over her hands.

"Just a minute!"

The door opened and Sam's eyes fell on her mother-in-law-to-be. The woman was surprisingly short and plump. Her grey hair was cut into a style about the same length as Sam's. She had a kindly face although she also looked strict. Over her flowery dress she wore a well-worn and stained apron. She looked at Sam with dark eyes that she had no trouble identifying as she spoke, "How may I help you?"

"Um... Are you Mrs. O'Neill?"

'Great conversation start, Sam! You have a PHD in Astrophysics and you can't come up with a thing to say!' Sam had a feeling the word 'um' would feature prominently in everything she said.

The woman nodded, "Yes. I am."

"Uh... My name's Samantha Carter... um... I..."

The woman watched her with curiosity and a sort of pity at her obvious nervousness, "What can I do for you, Samantha?"

Sam tried to smile as she blushed, "Um... It's... I have some news about your son, Jack."

The woman's eyebrows rose and then creased in a frown, "What trouble has that boy got himself into now?"

OK, now Sam was cracking under the pressure. After a few seconds she managed to mumble, "Can I come in?"

Mrs. O'Neill observed her cautiously for a second before opening the door. Sam stepped inside as the elderly woman closed the door behind her. Sam stood in the hallway awkwardly before Mrs. O'Neill spoke, "You can come into the kitchen, Dear. Don't just stand on the doormat."

Sam nodded fervently and hurried into the kitchen, where she continued to stand feeling awkward. She looked out of the window at the 9 boys running around on the grass in the June sunshine. Sam smiled slightly as she realised she was looking at her future nephews, all of them ranging from 3 to about 11 years old.

Mrs. O'Neill caught her watching, "My grandchildren. Well 9 of them. In all I have 16... uh... _15_ Grandkids." It was the way she corrected herself that gave Sam the distinct feeling she'd just subtracted Charlie from the grand total.

"Jack said he had a lot of nieces and nephews."

Mrs. O'Neill fixed her with a look when she mentioned Jack again. After a second she spoke, "So what's Jonathon done this time?"

"Um... well about two months ago we went on a mission..."

"We?"

Sam blushed; feeling embarrassed again as she mumbled, "Yes. I'm in the Air Force. I was the Colonel's second in command. Major Samantha Carter."

The older woman's eyes immediately rose to her hair and then nodded, as she went back to making three cups of coffee, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Um... yes, please," Sam said trying to smile gratefully although the butterflies in her stomach refused her the relief.

Jack's mother got another mug out from one of the cupboards, "You were saying?"

"Well, while on the mission, the town we were visiting accused us of stealing something sacred to them. It had been a rogue military group dressed like us tat had really stolen it, but we were accused. Jack told them to let me and the rest of my team go and he'd take the blame for it." Sam let a small shuddery sigh at the memory, which didn't go missing by the woman, who, Sam got the distinct feeling, was keeping busy because she feared Jack was dead. "They took him into their prison and they tortured him... badly. When we finally freed him, he was blind."

The elderly woman looked up at her in shock for a second before hiding it in true O'Neill fashion, passing her the cup of coffee, "Carry on, Samantha."

"Well, we got him home, but he had to leave the Air Force. Anyway, the real reason I came... um... was to... give you this," Sam rummaged in the pocket of her denim Jacket and pulled out the envelope. She stared at it for a second before she handed it to the woman, her hand shaking as she stretched it out towards the woman undecidedly.

Her dark eyes scanned the envelope first before she opened it and pulled out the wedding invitation. Janet, as the maid of honour, had already ordered all of the wedding invitations ever since she'd secretly watched Jack propose to her in the hospital! Janet's need to be prepared for everything came in handy sometimes!

Sam immediately began staring out of the window wishing the tiled kitchen floor would just swallow her up, so she wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of Jack's mother finding out. Not really embarrassment, as such, just overall discomfort. She was a complete stranger to Mrs. O'Neill and vice versa.

The elderly woman pulled on a pair of reading glasses off the side and read it aloud, "Mrs. K O'Neill, you have been invited to the wedding of Colonel Jonathon O'Neill and Major Saman..." The woman's voice trailed off as Sam bit her lip and winced. She could feel the older woman's eyes on her, "You and... _my_ son?"

Sam looked up quite surprised by the woman's tone. It was as if she was saying, 'How can someone like you be marrying Jack O'Neill?' Sam began to mumble again, "Um yeah. We've... uh... been in love for years," Sam couldn't help but smile, "But the military regulations said we couldn't have a relationship. We both denied we felt anything for each other until Jack was blinded and had to retire. And... Well... we got together."

The elderly woman sighed, a strand of silvery grey hair dropping from behind her ear, "How long have you been engaged?"

Sam blushed, "Just over 11 days."

The woman dropped the invite and gawped at her, "11 days!"

It was at that moment a woman stepped into the kitchen. In one had she held a carry cot with a sleeping baby in and in the other she held the hand of a tiny little girl, sucking a pacifier. She spoke, "Hi Mom. Can you take Alice for me? My other girls have gone to watch TV with Kieran... and Phillip... Uh Hi."

Sam smiled with whatever remained of her confidence, "Hi. You must be Felicity?"

The woman's eyebrows rose in a way Sam guessed was trademark O'Neill, as she placed the sleeping baby on the table and turned to her toddler, "Go find Kerry and Jade." The small child waddled away into the hallway before Jack's sister turned to her, "Yes. That's me. Don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"Jack's fiancée."

Mrs. O'Neill spoke before Sam could and Sam suddenly wanted to transform into a chameleon so she could meld into the kitchen surface and become practically invisible.

To Sam's surprise the young woman grinned, holding out a hand to be shaken, "Oh that's wonderful! I'm so pleased to meet you! I'm Felicity Green, Jack's baby sister, but you can just call me Flick."

Sam took her hand gratefully, suddenly feeling a lot less nervous. At least someone was happy about her news, "I'm Samantha Carter. It's great to actually meet someone from Jack's family."

The young woman nodded. Sam guessed she was about 5 years younger than her. She had the O'Neill eyes and dark brown hair which had been pulled back into a pony tail. She was thin and had a nice figure.

The moment disappeared a second later when the baby began to whimper. Flick moved to the child and cooed, "Aww hello Oliver. You hungry?" She lifted the baby up and hugged him to her and the baby almost immediately fell silent. Flick grinned, a wide maternal smile, "He just wanted a cuddle. That's Mommy's little man."

Sam smiled as three small girls ran back in with an older boy who was about 8. All three girls had clouds of frizzy blonde hair that made them look like lions, especially with their amber eyes. The oldest girl who looked about 7 began to speak loudly, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy. Phillip says we can stay around Uncle Joe's tonight! Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Kerry sweetie, Uncle Darren is staying around ours tonight. He wants to see you. You can sleep around Uncle Joe's another time although how he can fit you three in there as well as his rabble I have no idea!"

The middle daughter who only looked about 5 shrieked, "Uncle Darren!"

Felicity nodded as she gently jiggled the baby boy in her arms, "Yes. He arrived while we went to the park." She looked over at Sam with a sudden mischievous grin, "Phillip, go outside and get everyone in here we have someone they should all meet." The little boy gave Sam a suspicious look and then sped out of the room past Sam to the back door as Flick smiled, "Shall we go into the Living room?"

Mrs. O'Neill began speaking with her daughter in a hushed tone, "Felicity, I don't want you telling the kids they're going to have a new Aunt. They've only been engaged 11 days!"

"Nonsense!" Felicity hissed back, "She obviously loves him enough to come all the way to Chicago from Colorado Springs and meet us, meet _you_!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mrs. O'Neill said with a small chuckle. She then spoke, "I'll go get those big kids hidden up in the spare room playing that ghastly Playstation."

With that the older woman began to climb the stairs as Flick led Sam into the living room. On entering the room, she noticed a teenage boy of about 17 sat in the armchair watching TV. When they came in he barely looked up until he saw her. The O'Neill eyebrow came into play as he looked at her before going back to watching Simpsons.

Felicity sat on the couch patting the seat next to her, "Don't stand there like a lemon, Samantha. Come and sit down."

Sam sat down and spoke with a smile, "Just call me Sam. No one calls me Samantha."

"Surely your Mom does! My Mom always calls me Felicity no matter how many times I correct her," Flick said rolling her eyes in exasperation at her mother.

Sam cleared her throat, "Actually my Mom died when I was 12."

Flick's face became sympathetic, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh no, you didn't," Sam said smiling, before she sighed, "That's one reason I'm desperate to make amends between you guys and Jack. Your mom's opinion of me means a lot."

Flick nodded, "Don't worry. She's really a sheep in wolf's clothing!"

Sam laughed gently as Flick continued, "So why didn't Jack come to see us? I never had him down as a coward!"

Sam's smile faded as she murmured, "He'd feel really uncomfortable... Flick, I can't explain it all to you now..." She glanced over at the teen watching TV sulkily and lowered her voice, "But the reason me and Jack could get together was he had to leave the Air force..."

Flick's eyebrows rose, "You're Air force?!?"

Sam nodded with a smile before it faded again and she murmured, "Jack had to leave because..." A lump appeared in her throat, as she managed to mumble, "He's blind."

"What?"

Sam spoke softly, "We were on a mission and he was tortured and they blinded him." Sam sighed, "He didn't want to come because he was... afraid, I guess. He kept saying how you're the only one in his family that didn't make digs at him all the time."

Flick's horrified expression didn't lift as she whispered, "We always were close, me and Jack. My 2 oldest brothers were too busy being old and my two youngest older brothers were always too busy teasing me. Me and Jack, we were the middle ones in a way. The ones that stuck out. Me being the only girl and the youngest, Jack being... Jack." Flick looked up at Sam, "I have to see him soon. I had no idea. How long's he been like that?"

"Just over 2 months."

"And he didn't call?"

Sam tried to smile, "I only discovered Jack actually had a family 9 days ago!"

Felicity chuckled softly as four men and an army of ten boys marched into the Living room followed by Mrs. O'Neill. The oldest man spoke, "So Flick, why the family... meeting?"

His eyes fell on Sam and his eyebrows rose. Sam let out a small chuckle, "If one more O'Neill raises their eyebrows at me I think I might lose it!"

Flick laughed before answering her brother's question, "Right everyone sit down and shh for a second."

Sam looked around the room. 15 grandchildren! Only 3 were girls and they all belonged to Flick. The rest were boys!

Flick spoke with a grin when everyone was silent, "Everyone I'd like you to meet Samantha Carter, but just call her Sam. Sam, these are my brothers. OK guys. Gather up your broods so I can introduce everyone."

All the children, except for the sulky 17 year old, scrambled around to get to their father until three of the men were surrounded with children. One of Jack's brothers stood on his own staring at her with something close to awe.

Sam shuffled uncomfortably under his scrutiny fixing all her attention on Flick as she began, her own children huddling around her, "OK. You've already met my baby boy, Oliver. And these are my girls. Kerry's my eldest, then Jade and then Alice." The small girls all waved shyly and Sam gave them her full blown smile that she reserved for children and of course on that big kid she kept stashed away at home!

Flick then pointed to the eldest O'Neill brother. His hair was greyer, and, naturally, much neater than Jack's hair as it was still recovering from his torture. He smiled politely, as Flick introduced him, "This is Mike. He's father to Kieran the misery guts sat over there," everyone laughed as the boy scowled and turned the TV up slightly, "And Jason."

"Hi Ma'am," the young teen said giving her a small wave.

"Hi," Sam replied moving onto the next eldest brother surrounded by six boys. Sam gawped at the six children for a second before she spoke, "And who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Joe," the man said. He looked a lot like Jack. His face was less scarred and careworn and his hair dark brown hair only had flecks of grey. He had a wide grin pasted on his face as he spoke, "I'm Flick's second oldest brother and these here are my buddies. I'll go through names although I don't expect you to remember them all especially as we have identical triplets here!" He cleared his throat, "Phillip, Liam and Christopher are my eldest. Just call them 'the triplets'. It's so much easier! And then this is Harry, Benjamin and Jack."

Flick shared a look with her telling her not to mention her Jack and spoil the surprise. She turned to the one of Jack's brothers stood on his own, "This is one of my 4th eldest brothers, Darren."

He seemed to have lost his voice for a second before he managed to croak, "Hi Sam."

Flick noticed her brother's obvious crush on Sam and winced slightly before turning to her last brother, "And this is Darren's twin!"

The man held out his hand to be shook. Sam took it and he surprised her when he bent down on one knee and kissed her hand, "Enchanted, Ma'am."

The three little girls giggled as Mrs. O'Neill slapped her son's wrist, "Honestly, William!"

The man wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, "Sam doesn't mind, do you, Sam?"

"Um..."

"See," Will said with a hearty grin and a wink in her direction. Sam immediately took a liking to him. He was so like Jack, and just as terrible at flirting! Sam guessed he was about 4 years younger though. He turned to his 3 boys, "These are my boys, Thomas, Jamie and Daniel."

Sam smiled when she realised Daniel looked very similar to her Daniel. He was about five and hid behind his father's pant leg. He had small round glasses and big blue eyes, unlike every other O'Neill in the room. She gave him a small wave, "Hello Daniel. You know, you look just like a very good friend of mine. He's called Daniel too."

The little boy smiled shyly, obviously pleased that she'd compared him to one of her friends as Flick began grinning, "The reason I've brought you in here to meet Sam is she's about to become one of the family. It's seems Jack has finally sorted himself out. She's his fiancée."

Everyone began spouting congratulations except Darren who seemed a little crestfallen she wasn't single and that, in fact, she was going to marry his older brother.

Kerry began babbling, "Oh Wow. Does that mean you're going to be my Auntie?"

Sam grinned, "Yeah. I guess so, Kerry."

"Wow. Can I call you Auntie Sam?"

Sam nodded and was suddenly being ambushed by 13 children all hugging her and calling her Auntie Sam, the only two not participating were the teen, who turned the volume up on the TV again, with a huff of irritation, and tiny baby, Oliver, who began to cry at all the commotion.

Sam grinned. She thought she was really going to enjoy being part of the O'Neill family.

Å

Sam stayed at the O'Neill house all afternoon and had planed to stay in a motel somewhere, but Mrs. O'Neill had insisted she stay with her. Sam had only consented after all the O'Neills had ganged up on her.

She sat in the living room with Flick, sharing Jack stories. His Mom had told all of them that he was now blind to Sam's relief. She didn't think she would've managed to tell them all.

Sam glanced at the clock on the wall for about the hundredth time and Flick sighed, "You know, time won't move any faster if you stare at the clock!"

"What?"

Flick gave a small laugh, "You've been glancing at that clock every 10 seconds!"

Sam smiled at the woman who Sam had already begun to treasure like a sister, "It's just... well, my friend is staying with Jack tonight. I know Jack hates it, but I can't leave him alone..."

Flick nodded sadly before she said with a smile, "Why don't you call him? I'm dying to talk to him again."

Sam looked confused, "Why did you guys all stop talking?"

Flick frowned slightly, "It was kinda silly. First, Mom having a go at him about not keeping his gun locked up properly, which was terrible as I knew he'd already be crucifying himself about it. Then when he split with Sara, Mom continued to lecture him. Jack had enough. I think it's just too painful for him to visit, see all our kids running around, playing and laughing..."

Sam nodded sadly, not wanting Flick to continue. She stood, "Where's the phone?"

Flick pointed to the small table beside her and the portable phone stood in its cradle. Sam strode over and picked up the phone. She typed in Jack's... _their_ home no. and listened as the phone rung as few times...

"Hello. O'Neill residence!"

Sam grinned, "Hi Daniel."

"Sam!" She heard him lower his voice, "How's it going with the in-laws-to-be?"

"Great!"

She could hear Daniel grinning, "That's so good. Jack was getting a bit worried they'd brutally murdered you, wrapped you up in heavy duty chains and thrown you in the fish pond!"

Sam laughed gently, before she spoke, "Can you put Jack on?"

She heard Daniel speaking with fake indignation, "Well, I'm sorry if my presence is not good enough for you..."

"Daniel! Just put my fiancé on already!"

She heard Daniel moving the phone, dropping it twice, swearing loudly as went in search of Jack. Sam was laughing and Flick pressed the loudspeaker button on the phone so she could hear what Sam was laughing at through the speaker. She began laughing as well as she heard Daniel curse, "Damn it, Jack! Why can't you just sit in your kitchen instead of sitting at the other end of the bloody house?"

A second later a husky voice came to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey there," Sam said softly.

"How's it going with my mom?"

"OK."

"Bad, huh?"

"No. Not really."

"So you're OK?"

"Yep."

She heard Jack chuckle, "You know for an astrophysicist you're using a very limited vocabulary!"

Sam spoke with a grin, pulling a curls of her blonde hair behind her ear, "Well, I couldn't quite fit Quantum fluxing particle theory into a greeting!"

Jack laughed again, before he spoke gently, "Are you sure you're OK, Baby? Mom hasn't said anything has she?"

"Nothing bad, no."

Jack sighed audibly before he said, "I'm glad. I know how much her opinion means to you..."

"Yeah. All your family are around here. They're great."

"Everyone? Wow, guess being the Black sheep gets you kicked out of the family get-togethers."

"Don't be silly! Everyone says you're perfectly welcome! In fact, I was considering arranging a get-together round our place sometime. We could invite my Dad and Mark and his family, but they'll be seriously outnumbered!"

"Remember that Daniel, Janet, Cassie and T will never forgive you if you don't invite them!"

Sam grinned, "So that's a yes to the get-together?"

"Anything for you, Angel!" Jack said in an over-the-top tone before he spoke, "Just not yet. It'll have to wait until I can at least walk around my own house a bit better. Not to mention you'll have to somehow explain to the kids that I'm blind."

"I hadn't thought of that," Sam admitted, "They'll ask some really embarrassing questions, won't they?"

"They are O'Neill's, Carter!"

Sam giggled, "You called me 'Carter' again. Does that mean I get to start calling you 'Sir' and 'Colonel'?"

Jack laughed as well, "They are titles and so aren't allowed! Carter, however, is an affectionate nickname I created for you back in the days when I couldn't go around calling you 'Snookums!'"

Sam laughed again and glanced at Flick who was pinching her nose to stifle her giggles. Sam spoke, "Look Jack. Do you want to talk to Flick? She really wants to say 'Hi'?"

"Flick? Wow, she must like you. I'm guessing you two are already getting along like sisters?"

Sam nodded, "Uh huh. I'll pass you over, OK?"

Flick took the receiver, "Long time no see."

She heard Jack sigh, "Flick, I couldn't really come around when all that would happen was I'd get another load of stick from Mom and..."

"I know," Flick sighed and then a smile came to her face, "I'm so happy for you, Jack." She smiled at Sam warmly, "Sam's really great."

Jack spoke gently, "Yes. Yes she is."

"What I don't understand is how she ended up with you?"

Jack laughed, "Sam's the one who solves mysteries and rewrite the laws of physics every Thursday, not me! Maybe you should ask her!"

"God, Jack, I've missed you so much," Flick said softly.

"Yeah, I missed you too," he cleared his throat trying to hide his sadness as he said cheerfully, "So how's my newest nephew doing?"

Flick grinned and began babbling on about her son happily as Jack listened and laughed with her. Sam just sat and listened, contented to hear Jack laughing. She was only broken from her reverie when Flick spoke, "I'll hand you back over to Sam. I've got Darren staying around mine tonight and I need to round up my girls and drag him away from that darn Playstation you thought was an ingenious present to give Will for his birthday!"

Jack laughed, "Bet everyone except those guys is regretting that I did that!"

"Oh yeah. Anyway, I've got to go, Jack. I'll come visit soon. Really soon."

Sam heard Jack's voice falter for a second, "I... I'd rather you didn't..."

Flick sighed, "I love you, Jack. I don't care what you look like or what has happened to you. I just want to come see my big brother. I won't bring the kids if you don't want, although I might have to bring Oliver because Jeremy will go spare if I don't!"

Jack sighed, "Alright, but I don't really want the girls... to see me like this."

Flick grinned, "That's fine. I'd love to get away from the terrible three for a while. I tell you what I'll call you and tell you when I can come down and then I'll come and stay with you and Sam for a day or two, OK?"

Sam could hear Jack smiling, if not slightly nervously, "Sure. See you soon, Flick."

"You too, Jack. I'll pass you back to your fiancée." On the word 'fiancée' Flick giggled excitedly and Sam could hear Jack chuckle softly.

Flick gave her a smile and a hug as she said, "Bye. I'll see you soon too."

"Bye Flick. It was really nice meeting you."

"You too," the woman grinned as she gave a small wave and left the room.

Sam took the receiver and spoke, "Hi there."

"I assume you're staying the night round there?"

Sam sighed apologetically, "Yeah, I'm sorry, Jack. But at least now I know everyone and I feel like I belong," she spoke softly, "I'll be back tomorrow about lunch time, I reckon."

"Alright, Babe. Have fun."  
  
Sam chuckled at his tone, "Daniel's not lecturing you on Aztec treasure again, is he?"

"No, _thank God_, but he's been watching National Geographic channel _all day_!"

"Is that why you're hiding away from the living room?"

"Yeah. I wanted to do some reading in peace."

Sam nodded sadly before she murmured, "OK then, Honey. I'll see you tomorrow... Oh and don't forget my Dad's coming to Ea... town on Wednesday! We're going to have to tell him."

The tone in Jack's voice was unreadable as he said, "Great. Take care."

"You too. And tell Daniel to let you watch some Simpsons!"

Jack chuckled fondly, "I will," he paused for a second, "I love you."

Sam couldn't help but grin like an imbecile as she breathed, "Love you more!"

Jack chuckled again, "Alright. Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

"Night, Jack."

Sam put the phone down slowly and sighed happily, unable to stop smiling.

A gentle cough behind her alerted her to Jack's mother stood in the doorway to the living room. She smiled at Sam in that knowing smile Sam still remembered her mother having, before the elderly woman spoke gently, "Would you like something to eat, Dear? I'm just making some pasta if you'd like some."

Sam grinned again, realising she'd been accepted, "That would be great, Mrs. O'Neill."

The older woman chuckled as her gentle laughter filled the now strangely empty house, "Mrs. O'Neill? I sound like a Maths teacher! Just call me Kathy, Dear."

Sam smiled and stood up from her position knelt on the floor before the phone, "Sure Kathy. I'll come help you."

"Thank you, Sam," the woman smiled pleasantly, as Sam followed her into the kitchen.

Å

Four days later

"Sam, the door!"

Sam bustled to the door, glancing at her fiancé to check he was alright. She opened the door and a huge grin split her face, "Dad!"

"Hey Sweetheart!" He hugged her tightly and then pulled back glancing around, "I like the new place. It's great!"

Sam felt a little bit of colour rushing to her cheeks, "Uh... This isn't my place... well, not really... It's more _our_ place."

Jacob frowned slightly, although Sam could see something in his eyes that told her he was faking ignorance, "'Our' being..."

"Me and..."

"Jack O'Neill," Jack appeared in the living room door with a smile on his face. He took a shuffling step forward, using his stick to guide him, "Hey Jacob. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Jack. How are you doing? Are you getting any better?"

Sam nearly hit the ceiling with shock. She looked from her fiancé to her father and back again in absolute amazement as she said in a high-pitched voice, "What?"

Jack replied to Jacob's question a smirk on his face, "Much better, but I'll admit most of my recovery is gonna be thanks to Sammy."

"How are the wedding plans coming?"

Jack chuckled, "You know Janet Fraiser! As Maid of Honour she's going organisation crazy! I swear everything will be ready next week!"

Jacob stepped towards Jack and said, "Here, Jack. Take my arm. What's say me and you explain to our Golden Girl?"

Jack reached out a hand and it landed on Jacob's arm, the man helping to keep him steady. Jack smiled in appreciation, "Sure. Let's reconvene in the garden." He looked up from the point his eyes were focussing on, vaguely near Jacob's head as he said gently, "Sam Honey, can you bring some beers out?"

"Sure," she stammered, watching in amazement as her fiancé and father both went outside, chatting amicably with each other.

Sam was about to follow when there was a knock on the door. Sam turned on her heels and opened the door for a second time slightly flustered, before a grin came to her face, "Flick!"

"Hey Sam," the woman said with a smile as she bounced baby Oliver in her arms slightly, "Can I come in or do I have to stand on the doorstep?"

"No! Come in. Come in," Sam said with a grin, as she took the woman's baby bag from her and placed it in the hallway.

Jacob and Jack's laughter came from outside and Flick frowned, "I hope I'm not intruding."

Sam shook her head with a smile, "Of course not! My Dad's just arrived and I don't know how, but he already knows about me and Jack, the fact he's blind and the fact we're getting married!"

Flick smiled, "Don't worry, Sam! Men are always plotting behind our backs! I grew up with 5 brothers! I should know! The whole male sex is just one huge conspiracy!"

Sam chuckled slightly as she led the woman through the house out onto the veranda. The sight that met her eyes made her hold back a snort. Jacob and Jack both sat in deck chairs, feet propped up on the table and having an animated discussion...

"But she's just so... ICKY!!!"

Jacob chuckled, "I know and you won't believe how many of us she's tried to _ensnare_!"

"You, Marty, Per'seus, me, Daniel, that Alvin guy..."

"His name's Aldwin and Anise has tried it on with a lot more than that, I can tell you!"

Sam cleared her throat as both men looked up with surprise. Jacob looked at the woman and the baby stood beside his daughter, "Sam?"

Sam moved to her fiancé and spoke gently, "We've got a visitor, Jack."

Jack frowned and moved his feet from the table, sitting up straight and looking around blankly. Sam looked at Felicity to notice she was close to tears, a hand held over her mouth in shock. Jack continued to look around blankly, "Sam? Jacob?"

"Hey there, Jack."

Jack's jaw dropped in surprise as Flick passed the confused looking Baby Oliver to Sam and stepped forward kneeling before her brother. She took his hand and he flinched.

He spoke shakily, "Flick?"

She threw her arms around him, a tear rolling down her cheek as she spoke, "Oh God! I've missed you so much!"

Jack hugged her tightly, his eyes screwed up tightly, "I missed you too."

She pulled back and wiped her eyes, before Jack's hands moved to her face and began to trace to contours of her pretty face. He let out a small chuckle, "You know, just from touch, you still look like you did when you were 6, except a bit bigger!"

Flick laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "You haven't changed a bit since you first left home!"

Jack grinned as his sister stood up again, "It's been a while since I was _that_ young!"

"Yeah and you're still as immature as ever!"

Sam cut in for a second, bouncing Oliver in her arms slightly, "Flick, I'd like you to meet Jacob Carter, my Dad."

Flick turned to Jacob and grinned, holding out her hand, "Hi Jacob. It's nice to meet you!"

He took her hand politely although it was obvious he needed an introduction. Sam smiled, "Dad, this is Felicity Green, Jack's little sister and this here is Oliver, her son."

Jacob grinned in return and spoke, "Ah Jack does have family then!"

Flick snorted, "Yeah only 15 nieces and nephews, 4 brothers, me and my Mom."

Jacob gawped and then looked at Jack, "Since when!"

Jack grinned and stared in the vague direction of his father-in-law-to-be and spoke with his mock insolent tone, "Since I was born, Jacob!"

Sam smiled a dream coming true as everyday went by. She was with the man she loved. His family liked her, her family liked him... Wait. Mark!

"Sam Honey, you OK?"

Her Dad looked at her suddenly nauseous pallor with concern as Jack sat bolt upright and said with an anxious tone, "Sam?"

Sam spoke soothingly, "I'm alright. It's just... I haven't told Mark."

Her Dad let out a wince, "He's not gonna like it."

Flick spoke confused as she took her son from Sam's arms, "Who's Mark?"

Surprisingly, Jack spoke up, "Sam's brother who hates anything to do with the Air Force and is probably, no, definitely, gonna hate my ass!"

Sam bit her lip as Jacob spoke, "But you're not Air Force anymore. It's different."

Jack snorted, although the mention of Mark had caused Jack to seem crestfallen, "It's not different, Jake. As far as Mark is concerned, I'm just like that filthy bastard Hanson. In his eyes, I'm classed as a hard-ass military Colonel who is going to hurt Sam."

Sam sighed and then moved to her fiancé, "Jack, it doesn't matter what Mark thinks. If I went out with anyone suitable in his eyes, he'd have to be a bank clerk or a lawyer!"

Jack let out a small chuckle, "Well, I suck at Math and my kind of diplomacy cannot be legal!"

Jacob laughed, "You're gonna give Mark a run for his money I can tell you." He spoke seriously to Sam, "I'll tell you what Sam. Do you want me to talk to him? I'm heading for San Diego tonight. When I see him I'll have a talk with him, OK?"

Sam smiled, "That'd be great, Dad. Thanks."

"No problem, Kiddo," he said giving her a small hug before he said pleadingly, "Can I get some food? Anise's cooking leaves a lot to be desired!"

Sam chuckled as she helped her fiancé up and they all walked indoors. She grinned, realising now why she was so happy. She was with her family.

Å

3 weeks later

"Jack, calm down."

"Sam, I haven't seen my mother or any of my brothers for over 4 years. I've barely spoken to any of them either! How can I be calm?"

Sam smiled at her fiancé and gently sat him down in a garden chair in the hot sunlight. He'd insisted on wearing sunglasses as it would hide the scars on his eyelids and wouldn't scare the kids too much although Sam doubted any of them would've noticed.

She spoke gently, "Listen, it's going to be fine. Alright, it might start off awkward, but I promise it won't stay that way."

For the first time that morning, Jack smiled, "Yeah, I guess."

The doorbell rang and Sam gave him a not-so-hurried kiss before running to get the door. She opened it slowly and was greeted by the faces of 21 O'Neills!

Sam grinned, "Hey guys!"

Jack's younger twin brothers Darren and Will set to work talking to the children about how they had to be good for 'Uncle Jack and Auntie Sam' as Mike spoke to her with a groan of relief as he pulled his shades onto the top of his head, nestling them in his grey hair. His voice was melodramatic, "I think I'm a danger to myself!"

Sam laughed at Jack's eldest brother, "Why?"

Joe chuckled as he joined their conversation, "We tried to come down here in as few cars as possible. I took my crowd in my people carrier. Flick took Darren and all her kids in hers. Will took his kids and..."

"I was stuck in my small car with a morbid teenager, my mother and I think the most hyperactive 12 year old known to the planet!"

Sam laughed again cheerfully. During her one day with the O'Neills she'd become really close to them all and now she realised how much she liked them all. She was amazed that the Powers-That-Be had given her such an easy family-in-law to deal with. They were great!

After a second, Flick spoke to her, "Where's Jack?"

Sam sighed, "He's in the garden. He's so worried about this."

Jack's mother frowned, "So he should be!"

Mike spoke, defending his little brother, "Oh come on, Mom! It's just as much your fault as it is his that he stopped talking to us!"

Kathy O'Neill had the grace to look quite embarrassed but just smiled at Sam, "Lead the way, Sam. We need to get this over and done with!"

Sam led the army of O'Neills through their house into the back garden...

Jack stood gripping onto the garden table as if his life depended on it. His jaw was gritted and he was tapping his foot slightly in the way that told Sam he was nervous. The children almost swamped her fiancé with screams of 'Uncle Jack!' resounding around the neighbourhood.

Jack grinned widely as he hugged all his nieces and nephews, Sam stepping over to him, supporting him as he told the children to go and play with the toys in the box, strategically placed at the other end of the garden.

When the hoard of children had dissipated, Flick stepped up to her brother with a grin, "How are you today?"

"Fine. You?"

Flick laughed and didn't reply hugging her brother tightly and giving him a kiss on the cheek before Mike stepped forward. He looked sort of uncertain as he looked at his brother, completely unaware of his scrutiny, "Hi Jack."

Jack looked in his direction as a smile came to his face, "Mike?"

Mike smiled back, his awkwardness visible, "Yeah... Um... how've you been?"

Jack frowned slightly, "Same old. Same old."

Sam, in an attempt to lighten the mood, poked her fiancé in the arm, "Excuse me!"

Jack chuckled, "Oh and I picked up this gorgeous chick..."

"That's better!"

Everyone laughed, much happier for the humour. Mike patted Jack on the shoulder causing him to jump and Mike to pull his arm away sharply, turning bright red, "Sorry."

Jack smiled sadly, "It's OK. I just didn't expect it..."

Mike stepped forward and slowly placed a hand on Jack's shoulder before pulling him into a manly hug as he said with a small chuckle, "I knew you were a stubborn son-of-a-bitch, but I thought you would've visited us before now."

Jack gave a strained smile, "I've been a bit preoccupied."

Mike nodded as he stepped back and Joe stepped forward, "Jonathon O'Neill, you old dog!"

Jack's grin widened, "Joseph Charles!"

Joe hugged him tightly as he chuckled, "That was uncalled for!"

Jack mock-glared at his older brother, "You started it!"

Joe pulled back and spoke gently, "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Joey."

Before Jack knew what hit him Will was lifting him off the floor in a bear hug. Jack yelled in surprise before he said, "Will! God Dammit! Put me down!"

Will spoke with fake-disappointment, "Ohhhh! You guessed it was me!"

Jack spoke sarcastically, "Ya think! Darren?"

Darren stepped forwards slightly taking Jack's hand in a hand shake, "I'm here, Bro."

Jack grinned, "It's really great to see you, Guys... well, not so much of the seeing part, but all the same! I'm really glad you're here!"

"It's good to see you too, Jack," Flick said dotingly before glancing at her awkward-looking mother and saying, "Mike, will you help me with Oliver and his stuff?"

Everyone took the cue to leave with various excuses as Kathy O'Neill stepped up to Jack and spoke quietly, "Hello Jonathon."

Jack replied equally quietly, "Mom."

Kathy stared at Jack with what looked like anger and Sam prepared herself to break up any major arguing. They both glared in the other's direction neither speaking for a silence that stretched on for minute after minute.

Suddenly, the short elderly woman pulled Jack into a fierce hug as tears filled her dark eyes, "Oh my little boy!"

Jack realised his mother's distress and gently began to rub her back as he mumbled, "It's OK, Mom. I'm alright now." He spoke squeezing Sam's hand that was still in his, "If anything I'm a lot happier than I was. OK, so I went and got myself tortured again, but now I can have the one thing in my life... No. Now, I can have my life. And she's all that matters to me now."

The woman began to cry harder as Sam decided to mingle with her in-laws-to-be and leave Jack to deal with his mother. She squeezed Jack's hand and he looked up towards her, knowing instinctively she was leaving him alone to make peace with his mom. His lips curved into a small smile that Sam knew was meant for her. She walked away realising the first part of the day had gone through practically without hitch.

Now all she had to worry about was the second, and worst, part...

Å

Sam stood in their garden shivering with an indescribable anxiety in the hot July weather. She looked at her watch and then at the door leading into her house again before she felt a hand touch her forearm.

She jumped and turned to see Joe watching her with slight amusement in his dark brown eyes. She let out a soft sigh, "Christ, Joe! You scared me!"

He spoke in an undertone, "Jack told me to tell you to calm down."

"I'm calm," Sam said a little too quickly causing the second oldest O'Neill sibling to laugh.

"Sam, I think I will never see you this edgy ever again!" Joe spoke supportively, "Look, no matter what, my little brother loves you. Now out of everyone here, he should be the one afraid of meeting your brother, not you."

Sam smiled thankfully, "Thanks for the pep talk."

Joe grinned, "Any time! Oh and Jack wants to know when your friends are going to show..."

"Right now!"

Sam looked up to see Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie and General Hammond all stood grinning at her. Janet and Cassie jumped on her and began to babble excitedly as Daniel stepped over to them, "Hey Sam. How are you holding up?"

Sam grinned at Joe, "Just fine."

Everyone looked at Joe expectantly, waiting to be introduced. Sam spoke, realising she was supposed to answer the unasked question, "Oh! Guys, I think I better start with the introductions now or we'll never get through them all! This is Joe, Jack's second oldest brother..."

Å

"Jonathon, stop fidgeting!"

Jack glared in the general direction of his mother, although he spoke fondly, just glad to be on speaking terms with her again, "Sorry Mom."

He could hear her smiling as she said gently, placing her old worn hand on top of his and squeezing gently, "It won't be all that bad. I'm sure Sam's brother will love you..."

"Mom, he hates the Air Force."

Kathy O'Neill spoke again, her tone slightly disapproving, "Both his father and his sister are in the Air Force. I don't particularly like the profession, but I put up with you."

"He can just about cope with Sam and Jacob..." Jack sighed, "But Sam's first serious relationship turned out as a disaster because that woman-bashing son-of-a-bitch..."

"Jonathon! Language! There are children here!"

Jack glared at his mother again and continued, "Because he was Air Force, Mark will take me to have been made from the same mould. He'll hate me from the word go..."

Someone spoke from beside him, "That's not true, Jack, so stop worrying."

Jack grinned at the familiar voice, "Hey there, Space monkey!"

He felt the Archaeologist's hand squeeze his shoulder gently, "Sam's introducing everyone and I've already checked on her, but how are _you_ holding up?"

Jack sighed, "Not very well, but don't tell Sam!"

Daniel took the garden chair beside him as he spoke to Kathy, "So you must be Mrs. O'Neill?"

She gave a small laugh, "Don't call me Mrs. O'Neill, Dear. My name's Kathy."

"Mom, this is Daniel, my best friend."

Kathy smiled, "Ah yes. Sam told me quite a bit about you. You're an Archaeologist, yes?"

"Yes," Daniel said, pleased that the elderly woman was interested in him.

"...And finally, everyone, this is Kathy O'Neill, Jack's Mom."

Jack heard his fiancée's voice and then the many exchanged greetings between his families. His blood family and his soul family. To him his friends were such a part of him that there was no way he could separate them from him, like he couldn't remove his soul.

Sam watched her fiancé's peaceful expression and smiled, taking Daniel's seat and whispering to him softly, "Anybody home?"

Jack chuckled, turning to 'look' at her, "I doubt it."

They shared a gentle kiss as suddenly, the army of O'Neill offspring, including Jack's brothers, marched over and the introductions continued.

Sam grinned as she noticed Jack's nephew, Daniel. He gave a small smile and waved as Sam waved back. She spoke to Jack, "I think it's about time Daniel met Daniel."

She stood from her chair and held her hand out for the small boy. He took it cautiously before he smiled at her, his glasses askew for no apparent reason. Sam grinned and pulled the glasses into their correct position before she led the boy through the throng of O'Neills towards Daniel.

She poked the man on the shoulder and he turned to face her. Jack's nephew hid behind her, his head only slightly visible as he glanced at Daniel. Sam beamed at the small boy before she spoke, "Daniel Jackson meet Daniel O'Neill."

Daniel waved at the little boy as he said with a friendly smile, "So you're Jack's nephew, huh? Sam told me all about you."

The little boy smiled obviously happy that he'd been noticed. He spoke quietly, almost inaudible beneath the loud banter of the O'Neills, "Really?"

"Yeah. She told me you like dinosaurs?"

The little boy grinned and nodded silently as he let go of Sam's hand and Daniel continued to talk to the little boy, "I like dinosaurs too. I've even dug some up..." Sam grinned as soon enough Little Daniel took the Archaeologist's hand and allowed the older man to introduce him to Janet and General Hammond.

Sam turned to a tap on her shoulder. Mike stood behind her grinning. He spoke in a whisper and pointed over to the far end of the crowd, "Look, Kieran's cheered up for once!"

The sulky teenager, the oldest of Kathy O'Neill's Grandchildren, was smiling at his new companion. Sam had to move slightly so she could see who and began to laugh. Cassandra Fraiser stood talking to the boy, only a year or so older than her, blushing slightly.

Sam chuckled, "That's Cassandra, my best friend Janet's daughter."

"Ah," he looked at Cassie as she walked over to Jack and hugged him, the man sitting her on his knee when she'd finished as if she were a small child. Mike spoke, "She's close to Jack."

Sam smiled sadly, "Yeah. We found Cassie on a mission, her whole village had been slaughtered and she was the only survivor..."

"How awful!"

Sam nodded, "Janet adopted her. I would've taken her, but my job is dangerous and... Well, although we work together, Janet is the base's doctor and she could be home with Cassie a lot more often," Sam chuckled as Cassie kissed Jack on the cheek and then whispered a secret in his ear, "Jack loves her like she's his daughter. In a way, she's like our team's daughter. We're all... like a family."

Mike nodded, "I understand. I used to be a fireman, and though it's not quite the same, we still all knew that if we didn't look after each other properly chances were someone would get hurt."

Sam smiled at Mike and was about to speak when the doorbell rang...

Å

"So Dad, what's he like?"

Jacob glanced at his son and then into the back where his daughter-in-law was keeping his grandchildren amused. He spoke to Mark, "He's a good man..."

"Yeah, just like that Jonas..."

"No," Jacob said firmly, "Jack O'Neill would never harm a hair on Sam's head."

"How do you know that, Dad?" Mark said glaring at the road as they drove towards the party, "How do you know? You don't. He..."

"... is in love with Sam and Sam is in love with him. Your grudge against the Air Force has to stop now, in this car."

Mark's glare increased as they pulled up at some red lights. He pulled a hand through his golden-brown hair, "He's Air Force. He can defend himself. I don't see why you keep telling me to lay easy on him..."

Jacob switched off for a second as his son continued the argument. Sam had asked him to talk to Mark about Jack, but Jack had asked Jacob to not mention the fact he couldn't see. _'Don't want him to think I'm pathetic as well as a jerk...'_ is what he'd said, but Jacob didn't know if he could stop a massacre if he didn't mention it.

"Mark Honey, give this guy a try. I'm sure he's nice. Sam's not stupid and she can also defend herself. If her fiancé was like that Jonas Guy she would've kicked his arse long ago, but she's been working with him for years and that man gave up his career so he could be with her. Don't you think that's true love?"

Jacob looked in the rear-view mirror and smiled at Rebecca. The woman smiled back, pulling a springy curl of her strawberry-blonde hair behind her ears, and looked at Mark as he began to speak again, "He retired because he's old."

Jacob frowned, "Mark, no more of that! Jack isn't that old and I promise you he had another good 15 years left. I believe whole-heartedly that he would've become General, probably higher, if he hadn't retired. He gave that up for Sam and I completely approve of their marriage. Whether you like it or not your sister is going to become Mrs. O'Neill and I know there is no way in Hell she'll let anyone, even you, stop her."

They pulled up outside the house and Jacob knew that this wasn't going to be pretty.

He got out of the car and helped Rebecca get Emily and Aaron. Both blue-eyed, blonde-haired Carters were twittering excitedly about seeing Aunty Sam and meeting their new uncle which seem to infuriate Mark further.

Jacob led the family to the front door and rang the doorbell. He could hear sounds of laughter and chatter coming from the back garden and guessed that all of Jack's family had already arrived. They stood on the doorstep before someone opened the door.

He grinned, "Hey there. So you're Sam's family?"

Mark spoke surprised before Jacob could speak, "You're Jack?"

Just then Sam came skidding into the hall looking flustered. She put on a smile although Jacob knew her discomfort was in her brother stood beside him. She spoke, "Hi guys!"

"Hi Baby Sis," Mark said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "How are you?"

Sam smiled, "I'm great. Rebecca, how are you coping with my brother?"

Rebecca just grinned and didn't reply causing Sam to laugh, "I see the situation is under control!" She turned to the man stood holding the door open, "I hope you introduced yourself."

"Yep," Will said giving her a wink, "I was showing them my 'Suave and debonair youngest brother of the groom' impression. Apparently it looks more like my groom impression!"

Sam sighed with fake irritation, "Will! Go play with the children or something."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said snapping off a playful salute and running out to the garden.

Jacob was chuckling, as he said, "I like him."

Sam smiled and shook her head, "Honestly, thank God the rest of them aren't as immature as Will! He's such a big kid!" She grinned, "Speaking of kids..." She scooped up Emily in her arms giving her a loving hug, "... how are my favourite niece and nephew doing?"

Emily, who had only just turned 6, smiled a gappy smile as she said with a slight slur, "I just lost another tooth!"

Sam grinned and looked to Aaron, "Hey little man!"

"Guess what, Aunty Sam? Dad says I can go to Judo lessons," the eight-year-old said excitedly as she chuckled fondly.

Her smiled faded slightly and was replaced with a nervous grimace, "Let's go through to the garden, shall we?"

She wandered through the house still carrying Emily. They stepped into the garden. Sam walked towards the other end of the garden with Emily and Aaron to introduce them to the dozen or so children running round.

Jacob surveyed the crowd. The adult O'Neills huddled together chatting and laughing happily along with the rest of SG-1, Dr. Fraiser, General Hammond and Cassandra. He couldn't see Jack, but Felicity noticed them and pushed through the crowd, dragging another man holding baby Oliver behind her. The man looked very much like Jack although Jacob knew he was one of his older brothers. His hair was neat, his face unscarred and he was grinning.

Flick spoke happily, "Jacob! It's nice to see you again. How are you?"

Jacob smiled, "Felicity, it's good to see you too. I'm fine," he turned to his family, "Mark, Rebecca, this is Felicity, Jack's sister."

"How do you do," the woman smiled, pulling a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear before holding out her hand to be shaken, "But just call me Flick."

When her introduction was over, she nudged the man in the ribs and he grimaced, "I'm Mike, Jack's oldest brother. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Jacob said with a smile.

Mark spoke impatiently, "So where's Sam's fiancé?"

When Flick heard his tone she shared a look with her brother and then murmured, "He sat down with our Mom. Follow me."

They wandered across the gorgeous grass and the baby promptly began to cry. Flick took him from Mike and tried to calm him, but Oliver would not be calmed.

When they reached the throng of O'Neills, Sam had half run across the garden and had disappeared in their midst. She reached Jack and found him trying to stand. She went to help, but he shook her off along with everyone else. He then stood tall, a small smile on his face.

Jacob approached the man and spoke with a definite friendly tone, "Jack, how are you?"

A slight look of relief flickered on Jack's face as Jacob shook his outstretched hand, "I'm great, Jacob. You?"

"Ditto," Jacob said as he gave Jack's hand an imperceptive squeeze for support. He turned to Mark who was looking at Jack obviously disapprovingly. He decided to introduce Rebecca first, "Jack, this is Rebecca my daughter-in-law."

Rebecca smiled, obviously taking a liking to Jack already although obviously disturbed by her husband's expression, "It's great to finally meet you. Jacob's told us all about you."

Jack smiled and glanced in Jacob's direction, obviously trying hard to look in Rebecca's eyes, "Well, Jacob has spent the past 4 years I've known him bossing me around! I think he knows me pretty well. I hope you were nice about me, Jake!"

"Of course," Jacob said with a smile before turning to Mark, "Jack, this is Mark, Sam's brother."

Jack held his hand out, "It's nice to meet you."

Mark briefly took his hand before he muttered, "Likewise."

Jack cleared his throat awkwardly. Jacob noticed Sam hovering behind him, looking completely anxious, not sure of what to say or do.

Mark spoke, "What the hell are _you_ doing with Sam?"

There was a movement behind Jack. Teal'c, Mike, Joe and Will suddenly looking pretty ominous making their objection to Mark's question known. Flick, Janet, Hammond and Kathy were all trying to stop Will who looked like he was about ready to break something, whilst Darren tried to console the two older O'Neill brothers.

Jack spoke seriously, "Guys, sit down and cool it. It was a perfectly reasonable question."

Teal'c spoke through gritted teeth as Daniel tried to hold the Jaffa at bay, "No, it was not, O'Neill. It was extremely unjust."

Jack turned and said quietly, "Teal'c, sit down and cool it. And the rest of you go play with the kids or something. You're acting like a bunch of knucklehead marines!"

Mike nodded understanding his brother and he and Darren dragged Joe and Will to the other side of the garden, all the O'Neills and SG-1 following. Sam stood beside Jack now, looking absolutely furious with her brother although she didn't speak.

Jack turned back to Mark and spoke, calmly answering his question, "Personally, I don't know. All I know is that I love her. That and her happiness are all that matter to me."

"Do you know what matters to Sam?"

Jack answered the next question, obviously beginning to lose his own temper. Jacob was surprised he hadn't already. He was being extremely civilised. He cleared his throat, "Yes. I do. We've been fighting for the same things for over 4 years and I think I have a pretty good idea of what matters to her. The question is, do you?"

That did it. Mark snapped. He began to speak angrily, "Who the hell are you to question me about my sister? Look at you! You look like up until today you were living on the fucking streets! Christ sake, you're living off my sister! You love her? Whatever! She has money so you love her. You retired and you're just going to sit around on your arse and let her do all the work to support you! You're a fucki..."

A slap echoed around the garden. Sam stood before Mark. She glared at her brother as the white handprint on his cheek slowly began to turn a sore pink. She was shaking with rage as angry tears filled her eyes. Mark gawped at her shocked as she let out an angry sob, "How dare you! You haven't got a clue..." Her anger drained away and was replaced with misery as another large tear rolled down her cheek and she ran off into the house.

Jack spoke quietly staring around blindly, "Sam?"

Jacob took his arm for a second, "She's run indoors."

Jack nodded, shaking Jacob off, and began walking towards the house very slowly. He stumbled and fell to his knees, his bad knee striking the floor quite hard, causing him to grimace. Daniel, who had been observing the argument, ran to his side, holding Jack's stick. He put a hand on his friend's back, but Jack shook him off fiercely, "I don't need your help!"

"But Jack..."

Jack glared in his direction as Jacob grabbed Daniel and pulled him back, Mark watching with baffled curiosity. Jacob spoke in an undertone as Jack dragged himself to his feet, "Daniel, leave him. He has to do this alone."

They watched as Jack stumbled and staggered towards the doors leading inside as Daniel spoke in an angry undertone to Jacob, "He is so stupid. He could get hurt."

"He'd rather get hurt than prove Mark right," Jacob replied sending a look to his son, who watched confused.

Rebecca stood beside Mark her mouth open in shock, having obviously become aware of Jack's disability. He spoke in a quiet voice, "I don't understand."

Daniel hissed angrily, almost red with anger, "He's blind!"

Mark suddenly looked very pale as Daniel continued, "He was tortured on our last mission together! He admitted to a crime he didn't commit so the rest of his team, including me and Sam, wouldn't be hurt! He's blind because of Sam! He did it for her! He says he did it for the team, but I know he really did it for her! I know that because he loves her! And that's why he has to find her alone! To prove he's not useless like you implied, like he thinks everyone sees him! He hates the fact that Sam is looking after him! He feels like he's worthless! Sam is the only person in the universe that can convince him he's not! And you want to take them away from each other because of some problem you have with the air force, not to mention a little jealously that you're not the only guy your little sister loves anymore..."

"Daniel, stop. That's enough," Jacob said also angry, "That's enough arguing. This is supposed to be a happy occasion. I don't care if you don't speak to each other again, but Mark in a while I want you to go in there and apologise to Jack and Sam and apologise good. Both of you are going to be pleasant and in a good mood. Now go and cool off somewhere."

Å

Jack clutched onto the banister as hard as he could, panting slightly. He was out of breath partly from the fear of falling down the stairs, partly from his burning rage and desire to sock Mark one and partly because he was struggling against tears. He could feel them prickling although they wouldn't fall. Mark's words had cut Jack deep and that was an understatement.

Jack removed one hand from the banister kneeling on one of the steps, putting his hand on the step in front of him. He brushed it along the carpet and when it didn't come into contact with another step, he realised he'd reached the landing.

He crawled onto the landing and blindly held his hands out in front of him until they came into contact with the wall. He shakily got to his feet and began to move slowly along the corridor hands held out in front of him. The loose floorboard creaked as he shuffled across it. He moved one hand away from in front of him so it brushed against the wall, the sounds of his fiancée crying getting closer. When his fingertips sweeping the wall came into contact with their bedroom door, Jack rapped his knuckles on the wood gently and murmured, "Sam?"

After a second, he heard the door open and Sam gasped and sniffed, almost speaking with anger and reprimand, "Jack, what are you doing coming up here on your own?"

"Proving a point," Jack replied before he mumbled, "Can I come in?"

He felt Sam takes his hand in her own and lead him in carefully before they sat down on the edge of their bed. It was at this point that Sam let out a tearful whimper and began to shake gently as tears went back to running down her cheeks.

Jack spoke softly, his arm winding around her trembling back, "Oh Baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sam sniffed and spoke tearfully, "It's not your fault. I should've known... I just... I was so happy and..." She shuddered again as tears replaced her words.

Jack spoke gently, "Sam, look at me. Let me see you."

She snuffled slightly as she took his hands in hers and gently lifted his fingers until they touched her face. She sat still as Jack closed his eyes in concentration and gently trailed his fingertips over her skin. The sensation of warm droplets of salty water tingled through his fingers as he gently touched her face. His fingers slowly moved to her nose, her eyelids, her forehead, her ears... until he reached her lips.

He placed a finger beneath her chin slightly his other hand stroking her wonderful soft hair as he whispered with a tender expression in his sightless eyes, "Still beautiful as ever, although I always believed true beauty is in a Sam Carter smile..."

Sam blushed slightly as she let out a soft chuckle. She felt Jack's hands move, one to her cheek, stroking the silky skin with his knuckles gently, as he smiled lovingly, "There you go. Much better. Now I'm feeling all fuzzy inside."

Sam smiled wider still as he gently kissed and whispered, "I love you, Sam. Constantly. Just remember that. OK, so I'm not going to be much help from here on in and I'm not exactly going to win any beauty contests, but I love you. I know we had this argument before, Sam, but I think you've had enough time to think it over. I'll understand if you want to end it now."

Sam spoke her face pulling into an expression of mortification, "Want to end it? Are you kidding me? The reason I'm crying is I can't give my brother up and I certainly can't give you up. I just don't know what to do."

She began to cry again as he whispered, "I think you need a hug!"

Sam gave a soft chuckle as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé and let out a tearful sigh as he gently rocked her backwards and forwards. Sam kissed his ear gently as he gave her a small squeeze, ""Well, you're lucky. I am in a particularly huggable mood today!"

"I know I'm lucky," she mumbled, "Very lucky."

Å

Mark stepped into the hallway silently, a trait he had obviously picked up from his father, and was surprised to see Jack, his hands on the wall in front of him slowly shuffling along the corridor.

Mark suddenly felt extremely guilty about what he'd said earlier. He sighed gently and then began to walk up the stairs before he heard Jack knock on a door and murmur, "Sam?"

Mark paused as he heard the door open and Sam sniffle slightly before she spoke shocked, "Jack, what are you doing coming up here on your own?"

His sister's fiancé spoke softly, "Proving a point. Can I come in?"

Mark reached the top of the stairs and watched his sister lead Jack into what he assumed was their bedroom. He moved along the corridor and peaked around the door as Sam burst back into tears making Mark's heart hurt. He'd caused his sister this pain. How could she forgive him?

He watched Jack as his hand found Sam's shuddering back and gently wrapped round her shoulders pulling her slightly closer in a one armed hug, "Oh Baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sam looked up at the man as she spoke in a soft whine, "It's not your fault. I should've known... I just... I was so happy and..." She couldn't control her tears any longer and her back gave an especially big shiver as she put her face in her hands and continued to weep.

Jack sat beside her, eyes shut in a sort of surreal pain before he turned to face Sam and murmured softly, "Sam, look at me. Let me see you."

Mark frowned in confusion wondering how a blind man could see her, but as Sam took his hands in hers and slowly lifted them to her face he realised. Jack's eyes closed again and Mark saw a small frown on his forehead as he slowly, meticulously, felt every single millimetre of Sam's face. Mark watched on as Jack gently tipped her head up slightly, a finger beneath her chin as he opened his eyes unknowingly, or perhaps completely aware, Mark couldn't tell, that he was staring into Sam's watery blue eyes with love that made Mark blush slightly.

"Still beautiful as ever," Jack sighed softly before he added, "Although I always believed true beauty is in a Sam Carter smile..."

A soft tint of pink came to Sam's flawless face as she let out a soft chuckle. She felt Jack's hands move, one to her cheek, stroking the silky skin with his knuckles gently, as he smiled lovingly, "There you go. Much better. Now I'm feeling all fuzzy inside."

Mark realised how wrong he'd been about the man as he tilted his head slightly and began to kiss Sam tenderly. He pulled away after a second and whispered, "I love you, Sam. Constantly. Just remember that. OK, so I'm not going to be much help from here on in and I'm not exactly going to win any beauty contests, but I love you. I know we had this argument before, Sam, but I think you've had enough time to think it over. I'll understand if you want to end it now."

Mark felt himself wanting to shout, 'Sam, don't you dare!' but the expression of utter horror on her face at the idea let Mark breathe out a sigh of relief, "Want to end it? Are you kidding me? The reason I'm crying is I can't give my brother up and I certainly can't give you up. I just don't know what to do."

She began to cry again and Mark noticed the look of pain and pity on Jack's face before he murmured, "I think you need a hug!"

Sam wrapped her arms around her fiancé as she chuckled slightly, Jack somehow able to make her laugh even when she was so upset. Mark watched as Jack held his sister in his strong embrace and slowly swayed from side to side. After a second, Sam moved her head from its position nestled beneath her fiancé's chin and kissed his cheek as he pulled her to him slightly tighter and said jokingly, ""Well, you're lucky. I am in a particularly huggable mood today!"

Sam smiled softly as she whispered back, "I know I'm lucky," she mumbled, "Very lucky."

Jack snorted slightly, "You're lucky? I've gone and won the Jackpot!"

Sam looked up at the man, a look of laughter and humour in her eyes, "And what's the Jackpot?"

Jack smiled as he pulled her back into his arms and rested his head on hers, "About 5ft 7. Gorgeous golden hair. Blue eyes the colour of the sky. A Beautiful smile that I can still feel even when I can't see it. Soft, silky skin. She's loving and compassionate, Kind, caring, courageous. She could easily outsmart a supercomputer and could take out and entire base on her own, not that me, Daniel or Teal'c would let her. In fact, she's the most amazing person in the entire world, in the entire universe! And, get this; she's the one who proposed first!"

Mark's eyes widened slightly at this revelation as Sam let out a bubbly laugh, "Why's that so surprising? What reason was there for me not to propose?"

"Well, for one I'm... _me_. And secondly, at the time, you had a young George Clooney of a doctor literally gaga over you!"

Sam laughed again, "Why do I need George Clooney when I've got you, Babe?"

Suddenly Sam's eyes lit up and Jack shook his head, in fake horror, obviously knowing what was going through her head, "Please! No! Don't...!"

Sam began to sing full gusto, "Babe. I've got you, Babe..."

"Sing," Jack sighed before he tickled her in the belly in desperation to shut her up! Sam began to giggle as Jack just smiled happily, relieved to have stopped her rendition of Sonny and Cher!

Halfway through her laughter, Sam managed to splutter through her uncontrollable giggles, "Two can play at that game, Jack O'Neill!"

She grabbed his face between her hands and began to kiss the man thoroughly; the game of distraction causing Mark to blink for a second before he decided now would be a good time to leave. He walked down the stairs quietly before walking through the house towards the garden.

On his way, he was almost sent flying by the man with glasses who Mark reminded himself was one of Sam and Jack's best friend. He almost jumped a mile when he bumped into him, "Oh Mark! I didn't see you there. I need to find Sam."

"She's upstairs... I think," Mark added so as not to seem too conspicuous as the Doctor ran upstairs and Mark shrugged and stepped out into the garden.

It was then he saw that young girl sat with her mother as she cried in pain. Everyone was crowding round, Jack's brothers and sister taking their kids to the other end of the garden so they were out of the way.

A second later, Sam sped out of the house towards the girl, barging past him as she spoke to her friend, "When's the ambulance going to get here?"

Janet spoke tears in her eyes, "Soon, hopefully."

Sam spoke to the girl lovingly, smiling comfortingly, "Cassie Sweetie. It's me. It's OK. The Ambulance will be here soon..."

"Where's Jack?" The girl asked through her tears.

"I'm here," Jack said as Daniel attempted to help the man as he walked swiftly towards the huddle. Jacob guided him through and helped him to kneel down beside the girl.

She looked up at him with her hazel eyes, brimming with tears, "It really hurts..."

Jack smiled comfortingly as he found her hand and held it gently, "I know, Cass, but you've got to try and ignore it, OK? Tell me about that sleepover you had whilst your Mom was holding me prisoner in the hospital."

The girl tried as hard as she could to tell the blind man about her sleepover and gradually her breathing slowed and she stopped sobbing only letting out the occasional whimper although it was obvious she was in a lot of pain.

The sound of sirens approaching didn't stop Jack as he continued to ask her questions about the food and the games they played. It was only when the Ambulance men put her on a stretcher did Jack finally stopped asking questions. He touched the girl's tear streaked face as he murmured softly; "I'll see you soon. Really soon."

"Promise?" the girl whimpered as she was loaded into the Ambulance.

Jack smiled reassuringly, "Undomesticated Equines couldn't stop me!"

A slightly shell-shocked Janet climbed aboard the Ambulance as Sam spoke to Jack softly, "Jack, I'm going to go with them. Janet's in a bit of a state and..."

"That's fine," Jack murmured with a soft smile.

She gave him a peck on the cheek, "I'll call you later."

She hurriedly joined the Doctor on the Ambulance as the doors closed. Mark watched his father take Jack's arm and sit him down in a garden chair as the sirens began again and slowly faded as the Ambulance drove off into the distance.

Jacob sat beside him as he said quietly, "That was a good thing you did. Talking to Cassie."

Jack just shrugged, "She needed to calm down a bit. If Doc Fraiser taught me anything, except never to let her near needles, it was that when someone's hurt you've got to calm them down or it'll just make things worse and harder for anyone to help."

Daniel ran the toe of his shoe through the grass as he mumbled, "Out of all of us, you're her father, you know?"

Jack smiled slightly, "I'm sure if you'd bought her the dog, you'd be her father, Space monkey."

Teal'c spoke with a slightly amused smile, "Cassandra Fraiser adores you, O'Neill. Indeed, during your weeks in the hospital she was extremely upset and irritated at her mother's refusal to allow her to visit you. She missed you greatly."

Joe walked over from the other end of the large garden, "Hey Bro. What was up with the kid?"

"Appendix," Jack muttered, "Apparently she's been complaining of tummy ache all day, but it just suddenly got worse and Janet realised it was serious."

"Poor kid," Jack's older brother said with a sigh, "Tell her we all hope she feels better soon."

"Will do," Jack said with a smile before he asked, "What's the time?"

"Just gone 6," Joe said glancing at his watch, "We'll probably head home soon."

Jack nodded and then got out of the chair slowly, Joe grasping his hand in his. When Jack was on his feet he shook his brother's hand and then pulled him into a hug.

Joe spoke quietly, "it was great to see you again, Bro. It's been far too long. I'm really glad we're all back together now."

Jack smiled as he pulled back and Joe led him to his family, "Me too, Joey. Really really glad."

Å

Once all the O'Neills had left, Daniel and Teal'c said their farewells...

"You sure you don't want us to stay, Jack?"

Jack chuckled, "I'll be fine, Daniel. Jacob and Mark and his family are staying. There wouldn't be much room for you guys too. Besides Jake will look after me, won't you, Jake?"

Jacob chuckled and patted Daniel on the arm comfortingly, "He's in safe hands, Daniel."

"I believe, Daniel Jackson that we should give O'Neill time to become better acquainted with his fiancée's family."

Daniel sighed and then nodded, "Alright. Are you going to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Depends if Cassie wants company, but if I can I will. I'll see you guys there."

"As will we, O'Neill. Good night."

"Night, T. Night, Daniel."

The two friends said a quick farewell to Jacob and then left the house.

Jack sighed and spoke to his almost-father-in-law, "I get the distinct feeling that they're 'mother hen'-ing me again!"

Jacob chuckled and collapsed in the arm chair beside Jack as they sat in the living room, "They're just being good friends, Jack." He sighed also, but in a sad way, "I think they blame themselves for what happened to you on that mission. In a way, they feel there could've been some way to save you or stop you taking all the blame. In the end of the day, it happened and they just want to try and repay you for what you did for them."

Jack looked off into nothingness as he mumbled, "I guess..."

Jacob stood up again and stretched, "Right, where do you keep your take-away numbers?"

Jack chuckled, "Should be the second drawer to the left of the refrigerator? What's for dinner?"

"Probably Pizza. I'll go see what Mark and his crowd want."

When Jacob left the room, it plunged into silence, the pitch black engulfing Jack. He shuddered slightly before he heard soft footsteps enter the room. He spoke, "Hello?"

"It's me."

Jack smiled, "Hi Rebecca. Take a seat."

He heard the woman sit on the sofa to his right as she asked, "Are you OK?"

Jack frowned slightly, "What?"

He heard the woman smile, "It's just you've had a pretty busy day and you've been pretty quiet. I just wondered if you were OK."

Jack smiled in return, "I'm alright, but you're right. It's been a pretty emotionally taxing day."

Rebecca spoke gently, "Jacob told me that besides Mark yelling at you and that girl being taken to hospital, the other reason was you hadn't seen any of your family for a while."

"Over 4 years," Jack said quietly.

Rebecca spoke curiously, "I don't mean to be nosy, but why?"

Jack had already begun to like Rebecca a lot and found himself telling her something about himself he generally would never have talked about, "Well, me and my Mom had a row just after..." Jack had to clear his throat before he continued, "...just after my son, Charlie, died."

Silence filled the room before Rebecca overcame her shock and murmured, "Oh, I am so sorry. I had no idea."

Jack smiled reassuringly, finding her hand that lay on the arm of the sofa. He gave it a small squeeze, "It's OK. It's been about 7 years since it happened and I've finally accepted it."

"So if that was 7 years ago then why haven't you seen them for 4 years?"

"When me and my wife, Sara, got a divorce, my Mom started to have a go at me again telling me how careless I was and how I'd ruined my life. I'd just had enough. At the time I was just overcoming a serious case of depression and I didn't need someone else to tell me how it was all my fault. So I just stopped seeing them." Jack shook his head, "And now I can't see them at all. I know I was stupid to choose exile, but at the time I just couldn't take it anymore."

Rebecca nodded mutely before she sighed, "That must've been awful for you."

Jack chuckled sadly, "And that's an understatement."

Rebecca stood up and walked over to the mantel piece. She spoke softly, "Is this him?"

Jack gave a sad smile, "I have no idea."

Rebecca walked back over and sat back down as he said, "Can you... I mean... Can you describe... um... you know!"

Rebecca felt tears prickling her eyes although they never came close enough to the surface. She spoke quietly, "Well... you two are outside a house. You're both smiling and he's holding a baseball glove and a baseball. You're crouched beside him and you have your arm around his shoulders. He looks about..."

"6. 6 years old," Jack whispered with a small smile, "It was his birthday."

Rebecca nodded and murmured, "How old was he when he died?"

"He'd just turned 8..."

"Hey, I've ordered the Pizza. It'll be here soon... Rebecca? You OK?"

She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked up at her father-in-law, "I'm fine, Jacob. I'll come help you in a minute."

Jacob took the hint to leave and glanced at her and Jack again, before respectfully moving back into the garden to keep Mark and the kids occupied.

There was silence until Jack spoke gently, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," Rebecca said with a small sniff as tears finally made it past her lashes, "I just... I was thinking of Aaron, that's all. He's going to be 9 in December and..."

Jack leant forward, "Hey. It's alright. There is no way the same thing will happen to Aaron."

"How do we know that? We always think it'll never happen to us, but it has to happen to somebody," Rebecca sniffed, pulling her fingers over her eyes, "It happened to Mark's Mom, it happened to your son and chances are..."

Jack spoke seriously, "It won't happen to Aaron. I always believed Charlie's death was my fault. It was in more ways than one. I never spent enough time at home. I never played with him enough," he gave a small sigh; "I never managed to get rid of that O'Neill stubborn streak."

"Those things don't make it your fault," Rebecca said gently.

"No, but forgetting to lock that drawer does..."

"What?"

The doorbell rang, too bright and cheerful against the sad darkness of Jack's world. He could hear Sam's niece and nephew laughing and playing in the garden and Jacob calling out as he hurried to the front door, "I'll get it."

Rebecca sniffed again before she asked quietly, "What drawer?"

Jack gently reached out until his hands touched hers. Gently, he took the photo from her hands and stared at it, even though he could not see a thing. After a second he spoke, "Charlie accidentally... accidentally shot himself... with my handgun."

"Pizza's ready!" Jack stood up as Mark walked in and halted, watching them both in confusion as he spoke again, "Rebecca?"

"I'm fine, Mark..."

Mark looked at Jack wondering what the hell the man had said to upset his wife. He was about to say something when Rebecca smiled at Jack and took his arm, "Come on, Jack. Let's get some Pizza before all the Carters scoff it all!"

Jack chuckled, but as they left the room Mark heard him murmur, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I'm glad you told me before I heard it somewhere else."

Jack gave a small sigh of relief before he whispered, "You OK?"

Rebecca gave a small comforting smile that Jack could feel rather than see, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine..."

Mark listened to the exchange confused and suddenly extremely curious about what they'd been talking about. He'd ask Rebecca later, he told himself as they began to tuck into pizza whilst chatting companionably, although Rebecca less than everyone else.

Their eyes met for a second and Mark asked his lovely wife silently, 'You sure you're OK?'

She smiled in the affirmative, although she didn't look completely sure. She pulled a wisp of her strawberry blonde hair from her eyes and struck up a conversation with Jacob, obviously to prove to Mark she was absolutely fine. He'd definitely have to ask her about this later.

Å

Mark woke with a jolt as the cry penetrated his dreamless slumber. He glanced at Rebecca beside him. The woman's eyes were wide open as she glanced at him, "What was that?"

Mark looked over at his two children, both of them fearfully running over to their parent's bed and climbing in. Mark looked at his wife and murmured, "I'm gonna see what that was."

Rebecca just nodded as Mark stepped out of the room. He crept along the landing and could hear noises coming from Jack's room...

"Mark?"

Mark jumped and looked around to see his father walking towards him. Mark put a hand to his heart and then Jacob said, "You guys didn't make that noise?"

Mark shook his head and in the gloom, Mark swore his father's face went pale. The man hurriedly pushed past him to Jack's room, Mark following behind.

Jacob opened the door and flicked on the light...

Mark winced from the bright light before his eyes fell on Jack. His father rushed to the man's bedside, "Jack?"

The man opened his eyes and stared around shocked. His breathing was erratic and he looked terrible. Jacob placed a hand on Jack's arm and the man nearly jumped a mile.

Jacob glanced at Mark and then murmured gently, "Jack, it's OK. It's Jacob."

"Jacob?"

Jack's croaky whisper made Jacob let out a relieved breath. He gently placed his hand on the man's arm again. Jack was sat up in bed, clutching the duvet around him, his eyes wide with fear and his body trembling as he rocked backwards and forwards hugging his arms around him.

Jacob spoke softly, "I heard you call out. What's wrong?"

"Nightmare..."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Jack took a deep breath his eyes screwed shut as he whispered, "I was being tortured again. The Hershrar asked me... 'What do you treasure most in the entire world?' Of course, it was Sam, but I couldn't tell him... He'd hurt her. I knew he would... I didn't want him to hurt her... that's why I let them lock me up in that place..."

Jacob spoke comfortingly, "What happened then?"

"He got out the photo, but it was different. It wasn't Fraiser's Christmas party. It was everyone I have ever cared about... ever. My family, Sara, Kowalski, SG-1, Sam and... and Charlie..." He let out a silent sob before he whispered, "I knew who they were, but... but I couldn't see their faces. They were just black holes." Jack's breathing was still too fast and he spoke obviously scared in a surreal way, "As I stared at the picture, they all began to fade away into black silhouettes... He said, 'Take one last look, Colonel because you are never going to see them again.' I tried to tell him to stop, I didn't want to stop seeing them, but he lowered the eyepieces and... my eyes began to burn and it hurt so bad. It hurt so bad..."

Jack stared in Jacob's direction eyes still wide before he held a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes as if he had a headache and let out a shuddery breath, "I'm forgetting, Jake."

Jacob glanced up at Mark again as they both shared a confused look before he spoke, "Forgetting what?"

"It's all just leaving... I... Everyone."

Jacob spoke softly, "Jack, you're not making sense. What are you forgetting?"

"Everyone. Everything. Everything about her. I can't remember her face, Jacob. I can't remember..." Jack stared at him, looking very vulnerable and lost for a second, "I can't remember Sam anymore."

Jacob gulped slightly before he murmured, "You can't see her?"

Jack let out a broken sigh, "I can't remember anyone anymore. I told myself I'd never EVER forget Sam, but she's gone just like everyone else. I used to have at least a glimpse of her in my head, but suddenly she's gone. You're all gone. I can't... God, I can't even remember Charlie...!"

Mark had no idea who Charlie was, but by the look of horror on Jack's face and the look of equal shock on his Dad's, this was terrible.

Jacob was lost for words. What do you say to a guy who can't remember what the face of his dead son looked like anymore? Especially when said guy was about to marry your daughter, who he also couldn't 'see' anymore.

Jack sniffed and pulled a hand across his eyes as he whispered brokenly, "The only place Charlie still existed was in my head... and... he's gone, Jacob. He's gone."

Jacob stood and moved over to the closet pulling out a pair of Jack's jeans and a t-shirt, placing them on the bed as the man said gently, "Get dressed and I'll make some coffee."

"Go back to bed," Jack said in a blank sort of way.

Jacob spoke in a slightly angry hiss, "The longer you leave your demons, the more they hurt when they finally come to the surface! I should know! Now get dressed and then you are going to talk! You hear me?"

Jack looked slightly shocked by Jacob's attitude. Jacob deflated slightly, realising the fact he was going to be Jack's father-in-law didn't mean he could boss the guy around, especially when he was in the state he was in. He let out a soft chuckle, "Sorry. Sel..." Jacob stopped mid-sentence glancing at Mark who was still stood in the doorway, "My inner self gets seriously cranky when I don't get my beauty sleep!"

Jack gave a weak lop-sided smile, the closest to laughing he'd get before he yawned slightly and asked, "What time is it?"

Jacob glanced at the alarm clock on Jack's bedside table, "Coming up to quarter past 3."

Jack sighed, "Jeez! I'm sorry, Jacob."

Jacob smiled reassuringly, "No problem, Kid. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

He left the room, signalling Mark to follow him. He shut the door slightly as they walked back towards the spare rooms in a shocked sort of silence. Mark touched his father on the shoulder before he murmured, "Who's Charlie?"

Jacob whispered cautiously, aware of what his son's reaction would be, "Jack's been married before to a woman named Sara. Their son was called Charlie."

The fact this hadn't been mentioned to Mark both angered him and made him curious. Sam had failed to mention she was becoming a Step-Mom. Mark was about to say something to this effect when he noticed the look on his father's weary face and instead spoke quietly, "_Was_?"

Jacob's hushed voice stumbled across a painful story as Mark listened with rapt dismay, "One day Jack returned home from work and was talking to his wife before... before they heard the sound of a gun being shot. Charlie was 8 years old at the time and could never understand why his Dad could 'play' with guns and he couldn't. That morning Jack had just forgotten to lock the drawer he kept his sidearm in and his son... his son accidentally shot himself."

Mark blinked and frowned in shock and pity as his father continued to whisper quietly, "They rushed him to hospital, but the kid died. Jack was seriously suicidal after that always blaming himself for the death of his son. 3 years later Sara had had enough. Charlie was their love and without him there was no love left. So they got divorced and Jack was sent on a suicide mission where he met Daniel. A year later he joined NORAD and met your sister... and suddenly he was on the road to getting better."

Jacob paused for a moment trying to think of how describe the thoughts in his head, "I always thought Sam gave him hope. Hope that he still had a chance to love someone with all his heart and spend his life with that person, risk his life for that person... And he did. Again and again and again. I doubt some people noticed, but whenever Jack got hurt I could always trace it back to him risking his life for Sam or for his team. Doing something to protect the people he cared about was the root of everything he did. But the last time he didn't just magically get better and he didn't just get straight back into work. He couldn't."

"The mission where he was blinded," Mark stated softly.

Jacob nodded and then nodded his head towards the spare room, "Get some sleep."

"Night Dad."

Jacob gave a strained smile as he headed back to Jack's room, "Actually, it's morning."

Å

It was early morning, Jack guessed about 6am. His soon-to-be niece and nephew were still upstairs asleep with their parents. Their grandpa was in the kitchen making himself another cup of coffee, about the 5th since Jack had woken them up this morning.

"Jack, could I have a word?"

Through the darkness, Mark's hesitant voice was strangely loud and caused Jack to jump. Usually he would've heard someone come down the stairs or enter the room, but he'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't heard.

Jack got up from the armchair and jumped when Mark went to give him a hand. Mark also jumped about a mile and Jack gave him a tight smile, unsure of what to expect, "Sorry. I wasn't expecting any help."

"No. It's my fault. I should've said something."

Mark? Apologising?!? Jack tried not to let his confusion show as he murmured, "What do you want to talk about?"

Mark sounded awkward as he scrapped a clad foot on the carpet, "Uh... Can we...um... You wanna go for a walk?"

OK... What was this guy planning? To murder him and leave his body in a dark alley somewhere? Most likely!

"Sure," Jack said, "Where's my stick?"

Mark grabbed the prescribed item from where it propped up against the wall and gave it to the blind man who smiled appreciatively before Mark led him towards the front door, where Jack slowly pulled on a pair of shoes and they both stepped out onto the sidewalk.

They strolled along in silence, the only noise coming from Jack as he tapped the ground with his stick rhythmically. Mark watched him for a long time until the older man spoke to him, although his sightless eyes stayed looking in front of him, "What?"

Sam's brother cleared his throat hurriedly looking away. He took a deep breath and then mumbled, "I wanted to apologise about yesterday..."

"Mark, you don't need to apologise. I know you were being protective of Sam. I was no different when my baby sister was getting married," Jack gave a small chuckle, "I scared poor Jeremy out of his wits and it was only when Flick slapped me one evening that I realised I was being an utter jerk to the poor kid who had no idea how to stand up to an Air Force Colonel, along with a Fireman, Lawyer, University Professor and Zookeeper!"

Mark stopped for a second, "Your brothers?"

Jack nodded with a small smile, "We like variety! Mike's an ex-fireman, Joe's a Lawyer, Darren's the university Professor and only George could be the Zookeeper"

"What does your sister do?"

Jack chuckled again, "Something I can't even remember! Something to do with numbers, computers and... stuff. I always knew Sam and her would get on well!"

Mentioning Sam brought Mark back to the point of this conversation. He gave an apologetic sigh before he spoke, "I'm sorry I was such a jerk, Jack. You're... You're a good man and my Dad was right about you. He said you'd do anything for Sam and now I realise you would."

Jack was stood still as he nodded solemnly and murmured, "Yeah. I would."

After a pause, Jack began walking again and Mark followed. He listened to the rhythm Jack was making with the stick against the concrete again and then spoke quietly, "She really loves you..."

That caused Jack to stop, the constant beat of the stick faltering as Jack murmured, "I never thought she did. Not for a long time anyway. Then... I convinced myself I was just hoping too much. It was the only thing that stopped me from retiring a week after I met her." Jack laughed quietly, "I never told her about this envelope I have in my office at the base. There are exactly 117 letters of resignation all dated and signed in there, but I never handed a single one in."

Mark gave a small chuckle, "117?!?"

"Well, I can tell you that figure doesn't give justice to the amount of times that smile of hers almost made me quit!" A soft sigh left the blind man's mouth as he smiled slightly, "For the first second I saw her, I knew there was something special about her. I knew that she would quite possibly be the only scientist, not including family, I would ever like, which, has been proven wrong..." Jack sighed again and then turned back so they were walking back towards the house as he whispered quietly, "I only realised how I felt and that she might feel the same way a couple of months after we met when we were on a mission in Antarctica..."

"Why were you in Antarctica?" Mark asked curiously. He had never believed the cover up story his father and sister spun about Deep Space Radar Telemetry. Jack certainly didn't look like the type! Mark wanted to see how Jack would improvise an excuse.

Jack spoke fluently, "We were setting up a sensor at the pole to calculate the magnetic disturbance that would affect our radar systems..." Wow, that had been unexpected! Jack continued, "Anyway, we'd set up the equipment and were heading back to the camp when we stepped across a thin layer of ice which gave way into a huge ice cavern. We were both knocked out. Sam wasn't badly hurt, but I'd broken some ribs and my leg... I began coughing up blood and we knew I had internal bleeding. She... She was angry and frightened because I hadn't told her about my ribs and chances were I was going to die long before a rescue..."

When Jack's voice trailed away, Mark spoke prompting, "And then?"

"I ordered her to leave. Take all the kindling we had left, anything she could use and try and make her way back to the base. She refused stubbornly, but in the end I convinced her to climb to the hole we'd made and get out. She did eventually leave me, but I didn't care that I was going to die, alone in the freezing cold." He stared down at the floor as he whispered, "I just wanted her to be safe. To get home to her family. But..."

His voice trailed off again and his brother-in-law murmured, "But...?"

"She came back." Jack sighed sadly, "She reached the surface and tried to contact me over radio, but I couldn't reply. I was too cold and I didn't have the energy to lift my hand to even touch the radio. She panicked, thinking I was dead, and literally slid down the ice, back to me."

Mark spoke surprised his sister had never mentioned this, "She waited with you until the rescue team came for you?"

Jack nodded as Mark led him back towards his front door, "We almost died. She could've gone, could've gotten back to the base, but instead she stayed with me so I wouldn't be alone."

Mark spoke with a smile, "Sam's like that, especially for people she cares about."

Jack smiled again, "Yeah. I know."

Mark knocked on the door feeling the warm rays of the July sun rising above the houses. He felt a lot better now he'd apologised and found out more about this man's relationship with Sam. He felt now like they were closer, linked together by Jack's fiancée and Mark's little sister.

Jacob opened the door, looked at them confused, but said nothing. He opened the door wider as they stepped inside. Jack spoke quietly, "I'm pretty tired. I think I'll go have a nap. Us old guys need our rest, eh Jacob?"

The man raised an eyebrow at his son-in-law-to-be, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm as sprightly as a spring lamb!"

Jack chuckled, already making his way up the stairs, "I'm sure you are, Jacob, just don't complain when you start snoring in the middle of day!"

Jacob refused to laugh, although a smile covered his face. He called up the stairs in a hushed voice, "I DO NOT snore!"

Jacob heard the blind man chuckle again as he disappeared, the sound of a door opening and closing telling them he'd reached his destination.

Jacob turned to his son and looked at him with an expression that asked what he'd said to Jack and if Jacob should be angry about whatever Mark had said/done.

Mark just whispered excited, in a child-like tone, "My little sister is getting married!!!"

Å

Read on in 'S is for... Second Sight' Wait a sec! U can't! I **REALLY** need some help with this, preferable from an adult! So if you like this story and don't mind me ruining the next part slightly, please email me as I need someone's help so I can finish the final part of 'S is for...' And please review, your comments are always very handy!

Sam I Am x

Copyright © 2004 Sam I Am

98


	5. S is for Second Sight

'**S is for...' Series**

**By Sam I Am – **

Rating: PG-13 (can't honestly be more than that)

Warnings: Sam/Jack (that's a warning for anyone who don't like that) also Daniel/Janet, but not in great detail. Violence (not a lot and not that bad!), slight language!

Category: Sam/Jack Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama. (If there's anything I missed out someone tell me!)

Spoilers: Bits and Bobs from Seasons 1-4!

Time frame: About Season 4!

Summary: S is for... Selfless Sacrifice - ­While visiting a planet, Jack is accused of stealing a valuable weapon belonging to the planet's people. When he is sentenced to death, the rest of SG-1 have to struggle to get him free.

S is for... Secrets Shown – Jack learns to live with his disability and finally gets the one thing that makes him happy... But not before having an unfortunate encounter with an old 'acquaintance', the O'Neills and Mark Carter!

S is for... Second Sight - What happens when the nightmare ends? The final (and shortest!) part. Every S/J shipper's dream comes true! Sam gets her own back on Kinsey or more precisely his son and we see a few familiar faces. And, finally, they all live Happily Ever After!

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime / Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without permission. If you want to archive my story TELL ME, or, to borrow a phrase from our beloved Colonel, I am SO gonna kick your ass!

Author's Notes: My longest story yet and it's quite a biggy! It's taken me a year or two to write it and I've just kept adding bits of detail here and there for ages so it's taken a LONG time. I hope it was well worth it. If you have any comments on the story or just feel like being nice to me, send me some FEEDBACK. I'd really appreciate it.

Dedications: As always to my Best pal/Editor. If there was an award for patience you would be an Olympic competitor! Honestly, how you manage to put up with me I can't even begin to understand. Love you Baby! Also to my other Best Pal, Yasmino! You are fabulouso, Honey. Always keeping me company during the lonely summer holidays (and if the truth was to be known, preventing me from writing my fics, but your company was needed all the same!) To anyone who's sent me feedback so far. It was nice to get some support from you guys. And finally, to any sci-fi geek that's out there! Live long and prosper!

Abracadabra... S is for... Second Sight!

Å

**S is for... Second Sight**

4 months later

"Jack...? Jack! Teal'c, he's not waking up..."

"O'Neill, it is essential that you wake up IMMEDIATELY!"

Jack sat up straight with shock as the person he was too tired to identify, bellowed in his ear. He spoke dozily, "What?"

He felt hands on both his shoulders shaking him and heard a voice he recognised say, "Jack, you're getting married in 5 hours!"

Jack tried to rub the sleep from his eyes as he yawned, "What?"

Another deeper voice he recognised said loudly and clearly, "It is today that you are to marry Major Carter, O'Neill. I believe her brother and Jacob Carter would be most irritated if you were absent at the ceremony!"

When the words registered with his brain, Jack jumped. His eyes were wide as he yelled, "WHAT! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

The voice he now recognised as Daniel's chuckled, "I think he's taking it well!"

"Indeed," replied the other voice of Teal'c, sounding pretty amused!

"What's the time?" Jack said still in a panicky frenzy.

Daniel squeezed the man's shoulder gently, "Relax, Jack. You have 5 hours; it's just gone 9am."

Jack took a deep breath and let out a small sigh, "OK."

Daniel's responsibility as Best man surprisingly kept him calm in the knowledge he was 'in control'. He spoke gently, "Breakfast is downstairs and once you've eaten you can get changed..."

Jack's face suddenly went very pale as he whispered, "God, I'm getting married..."

Daniel continued speaking, not even hearing Jack's whisper, "Jacob said he'd drop in later just to see how you were doing. We're gonna eat some lunch at about 12:30 and then your brother, Darren, is driving us down to the church at 1..."

"I'm marrying Sam..."

"...but of course Sam won't be there as it's tradition for the Bride, that's Sam, to make the Groom, that's you, wait and think you've been rejected, so Jacob's leaving here at 1:10 to go with her in their limo..."

"Daniel..."

"Janet called me at 8 saying they were all off to get pampered at a salon and that Sam woke them all up this morning at 5am, like a kid at Christmas...!"

"Daniel!"

Daniel looked at Jack when he raised his voice, "What?"

The green pallor of Jack's face spoke volumes, "I... I think breakfast is a bad idea. And lunch. In fact, anything other than water is a bad idea."

Teal'c spoke smiling knowingly, "Are you apprehensive, O'Neill?"

Jack looked up at his alien friend as he spoke his voice quiet, "Teal'c, I am marrying the most wonderful woman I think I've ever met. I'm blind, old and not good enough for her. God, no-one is good enough for Sam...!" He sighed and then let out a nervous laugh, "Wouldn't you be slightly apprehensive?"

Teal'c spoke kindly, "Indeed, during my marriage to Drey'ac, a ceremony that lasts for over 2 months on Chulak, I was extremely agitated as I was not allowed to see Drey'ac during this period. I believe that you have it unproblematic!"

"Teal'c, the phrase is 'You have it _easy'_, not 'You have it _unproblematic_!'" Daniel chuckled and then spoke comfortingly to Jack, "And anyway, Jack, like I said before, Janet called this morning. Sam woke them up at 5 this morning absolutely, and I quote, 'bouncing off the walls with excitement and grinning like some kind of psychotic children's TV presenter!' Janet says she's never seen Sam like that before," Daniel chuckled, "Anyway, after an hour or so of 'bouncing' Sam suddenly became nervous as hell, like you, wondering if you were going to show, worrying that she'd end up a jilted bride!"

"She... She thinks I'd... just leave her standing at the Altar?!?" Jack said in shock.

Teal'c spoke, "It appears that your fears of Major Carter not loving you as much as you are in love with her are incorrect."

"Teal'c's right," Daniel said with a smile, "Sam loves you. Loves you enough to be scared that you'll leave her."

A small smile came to Jack's face as he murmured, "I guess you're right."

"Good," Daniel said, suddenly getting back into Best man mode, "Now get up! We need to start getting ready!"

Jack almost sprang out of bed although this caused his to wobble precariously before his friend's led him downstairs for food although Jack didn't go anywhere near it and just sipped a glass of water, silently sifting through his thoughts.

He was marrying Samantha Carter...! He was _marrying_ Samantha Carter...!

"Jack? You OK?"

Jack's voice was strangely high-pitched as he mumbled, "Yeah. Sure. You betcha."

"I believe you are giving false testimony!"

"No, I am. Really," Jack began to grin, "I'm getting married."

"I had observed this fact, O'Neill," Teal'c said smiling, but with an evil tone, Jack couldn't understand, "I have also observed that the time has just gone 10am and that Jacob Carter is due to arrive any moment!"

"Ah CRAP!!"

Å

Jacob rang the doorbell to the house and almost immediately it was opened by Teal'c grinning evilly. The Jaffa spoke loudly, "Jacob Carter!"

The man jumped from shock as his symbiote laughed at him, causing him to frown. He then spoke pleasantly, "Hi Teal'c. Where's my son-in-law?"

"Getting properly attired," Teal'c said opening the door wider so Jacob could step inside out of the cool November sunshine.

He had been grinning all week and all the Tok'ra had found his appearance very odd, but Jacob was excited, happy and all in all content for the first time in a long while.

Selmac was thoroughly enjoying herself, eager to 'see' a Tau'ri wedding having only experienced Jacob's memories of his own wedding and Mark's. She was almost as excited as he was which must have been difficult for a symbiote of her age!

About two seconds later, Jack, dressed in a navy blue suit complete with matching tie and shiny navy shoes, a white flower pinned to his breast pocket, stumbled out onto the landing. He was followed by an irritated Daniel who was loudly reprimanding Jack about not letting him help him down the stairs. The blind man put his hand on the banister defiantly and slowly began to walk down the stairs, grumbling about Daniel sounding like his mother!

Jacob chuckled, causing Jack to almost loose his footing as he gulped, "Jacob?"

"Hi Jack. Don't worry! I'm not here to kill you."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief at the statement and at the fact he'd just reached the bottom of the steps. He smiled in the direction on his father-in-law and Jacob could immediately see the anxiety in the man face.

Jacob held out a hand taking Jack's arm, causing Jack to jump slightly although he was beginning to get used to it, "You look as though you need to sit down for a minute."

Jack grinned cheekily, obviously trying to deflect attention from his nerves, "Thanks _Dad_."

Jacob chuckled again as they stepped into the living room, "You've been calling me Dad for years. I guess I should've known you'd end up marrying my daughter!"

Jack's knees went weak, luckily, where he stood before the sofa and he collapsed into as he spoke quietly, "I am SO nervous."

Jacob smiled comfortingly at his son-in-law, "So, was I when I got married. I thought there was no way Megan could be as nervous as I was, but she told me afterwards she was in hysterics for over 3 hours before the ceremony!"

Jack gave a small smile, "There's no way Sam will be like this! She's always calm. She'll be sat there ready and waiting to go to the church!"

Jacob chuckled, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. I'm supposed to go visit her at 1, once they're back at her house from the beauty salon her and the bridesmaids are all being pampered at! They have it lucky! Men are made to suffer on the wedding day!"

Jack snorted, "The whole female sex is just one huge conspiracy!"

Daniel stepped into the room laughing, "Well, amen to that! When I married Sha're, I had to have this scented water poured over my head. It was freezing cold! It is the job of the bride to heat the water, but, of course, someone failed to mention to me they never do! Something to do with trusting the Bride!"

Jack laughed, happy that Daniel could now share stories of his time on Abydos and, more importantly, his marriage to Sha're when just over a year ago it was almost physically impossible for the man to even listen to someone say the beautiful Abydonian's name.

Jacob's eyes trailed over Jack from head to toe as he spoke truthfully, "Nice suit, by the way."

Jack gave a sigh that showed much suffering, "Janet and Daniel dragged me out to get it 4 days running! We went in each shop at least 20 times and every time came out with nothing until the Doctors finally stopped arguing on day 4 and picked one! I swear if Sam hadn't told me how they'd kept her and the bridesmaids dress shopping for over 9 days I would've gone nuts!"

Daniel blushed sheepishly and then glanced at his watch. He gave a small grimace of guilt before he spoke quietly, "Jack? I have a confession to make..."

"Daniel?"

The man cleared his throat, "You know when you woke up and I told you it was 9 o'clock...?"

"Daniel...!"

"Um... well, I lied... to stop you from panicking too much!" He added hurriedly as if in the hope it would calm the man down.

"Daniel...!!!"

"It was actually 11 and it's about 12:30 now. So... Lunch?"

"DANIEL!!"

Å

"Sam?"

"No!"

"Don't be like this! Come on!"

"NO!"

Janet gave a sigh of frustration and was about to slide down the door when she realised she was in her dress and it would get all creased if she did. She shook her head and turned back to face the door, "Sam, your Dad is going to arrive here in 10 minutes. The limo is going to be here at the same time to take us to the church."

"I'm not coming out!"

Cassie came up the stairs and Janet couldn't help but smile. Her daughter looked beautiful in her pale blue bridesmaid dress. She pulled on the white lace gloves over her hands as she said, "Mom? She still locked in there?"

Janet sighed again with a look that said 'what do you think'. Cassie nodded and then said quietly, "I'll have a go. You go sort out Emily and Kerry."

Janet looked at her adolescent daughter and the look of determination in her hazel eyes and knew if anyone was going to get Sam out of that bathroom it was her!

Janet nodded and then murmured, "Good luck."

Cassie smiled as she pulled a curl of her hair from her face and watched the small Maid of Honour walk back downstairs. Sam had come to stay at their house last night after the Hen night where Sam and her Mom, and a few of their friends had gone for a drink. Sam had been so happy. In fact, she was up at 5 in the morning prancing around excited and practically screaming 'I'm getting married! I'm getting married!' That was obviously the honeymoon period. Sam had now locked herself in the bathroom refusing to come out and working herself into a frenzy for the past hour and a half. She was supposed to be stood at the altar in 15 minutes!

Cassie stepped close to the door and spoke quietly, "Sam?"

"I'm not coming out!"

Cassie sighed and rolled her eyes in true teenage fashion, "Oh come on! We both know you are!"

There was a pause...

"I'm not!"

Cassie sighed again and then spoke gently, "Sam, you've got to come out. You're getting married soon. Jacob's going to be here in 5 minutes!"

"I can't do this, Cass. I can't!"

Cassie spoke gently, hoping Sam didn't cry, "Do you love Jack?"

"What?" Sam spoke quietly, "Of course I love him. I love him more than anything."

"Then what are you worried about," Cassie said, "You're going to marry the guy you love. Don't you want that?"

There was no reply and Cassie knew Sam was getting closer to unlocking the door and realising how silly she was being. Cassie cleared her throat and then smiled, "You're going to the church, where Jack is going to be stood at the altar, waiting for you. Think what it's like for him. Daniel said he's scared as hell that he's going to be stood up, not to mention the fact he can't see a damn thing which must be difficult anyway, but he's going to be there. Are you?"

There was a long pause and Cassie bit her lip anxiously as she heard a car pull up outside. The front door opened and Cassie could hear Jacob and Janet having a hushed discussion.

The sound of the lock clicking loudly made Cassie jump. Slowly the door opened and Sam was stood in the doorway shaking slightly, but with a smile on her face. She stepped outside and spoke in an undertone, "Thank you, Sweetie."

Cassie grinned and lifted up Sam's train as she walked down the stairs...

Å

Jacob stood in the kitchen, fidgeting, as the small doctor tried to calm him, "I'm sure Cassie will convince Sam to come down any second now."

"Cassandra can get to Sam, I know," Jacob said tapping his foot lightly on the tiled kitchen floor, "But I don't want to keep Jack waiting at the church to long. He is terrified she's not going to show. Mark's there and he called me on his cell to say that Jack keeps asking everyone for the time. He thinks his bride isn't going to..."

"Show?"

Jacob looked up and he grinned in relief at the sight of his daughter before he was stricken speechless and felt his jaw drop slightly.

Sam's sparkling blue eyes never left his as they began to brim with tears. He looked her up and down. Her silky wedding dress was a hypnotising white and the train flowed out behind her elegantly. It was strapless and was hemmed with sparkling sequins that glittered in the cool November light that streamed in through the window. Over her shoulders she had a jacket that covered her shoulders, which was made of the same material as her dress. In her hands she held a beautiful bouquet of white roses and the pale blue flowers Jacob had seen pinned to Jack, Daniel and Teal'c's jacket pockets.

He looked back up at her face. Her flawless fair skin seemed to glow with her excitement and anticipation. Her blue eyes mirrored the colour of the almost completely clear November's sky. Her short golden hair had been styled and looked neater than it usually did although Sam's unruly tresses that fell over her eyes refused to be conformed! Settled amongst her hair was a circlet of white roses and the translucent white veil that currently hung over the back of her head.

He took a deep breath feeling tears of his own rising in his eyes as he ran two steps and hugged her tightly as she hugged him back with a small giggle. He pulled away and stared at her. He spoke in a state of awe, his voice a proud whisper, "You look so beautiful."

Sam smiled a watery smile, before Janet came over also near tears, "Will you too stop it! Jacob don't be so sentimental, you'll ruin our make-up!"

They all began chuckling before Jacob sniffed and fished in his pocket, "Have you got everything... Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue...?"

Sam nodded, "Well, I have a blue garter, new dress, borrowed Janet's silver bracelet..."

"And here's your something old," Jacob said holding out a small box. He opened it and pulled out a long silver chain with a silver heart shaped locket on the end. Sam let out a soft gasp as her father spoke with a sad smile, "It was your great-grandmothers, passed to your grandma and then to your mother on her wedding day. Now it comes to you."

Sam held a hand to her mouth and stared at the pendent as it slowly swivelled around from the position it hung from his fingers. Jacob's other hand lifted as he walked behind her and gently pulled the delicate necklace around her neck fastening it at the back.

With trembling fingers, Sam slowly prised open the heart-shaped locket and let out another gasp although this one was laced with tears. The picture of her mother smiled back at her and Sam felt her heart yearn for her. She missed her more than ever today, wishing she could've been here to see her marry the man she loved.

A tear rolled from her eyes as Jacob spoke worried, "Sweetheart, I didn't mean to upset you!"

Sam smiled through her tears, "You didn't. I... I just wish she was here, you know?"

"I know, Sam," Jacob let out a small sigh before he smiled and murmured, "Come on. You're fiancé is waiting."

At that Sam grinned, Janet speeding past to the living room, pushing Cassie and Sam's two nieces out of the front door out into the bright but chilly November day. Jacob took her arm and helped her hold up the train as they made there way to the white limo complete with ribbons and flowers. Sam looked at the almost cloudless sky and the way the leafless trees gently swayed in the nippy breeze and couldn't stop smiling as she was bundled into the back seat and Janet reprimanding Kerry and Emily for arguing, while Cassie rolled her eyes like a true adolescent and her father sat stiff as a board trying not to look more anxious than her, which Sam realised he was. The smile never faded as they pulled away from Janet's house and down the road towards the church where she was to be married. Nothing could be more perfect.

Å

"Daniel, what's th..."

"Jack! Will you stop it?!? She's coming!"

Jack stopped his incessant bouncing on the balls of his feet and realised he was being very irritating. Well, he had a right to be this irritating! He was scared, completely and utterly scared, that the woman he loved more than anything, loved so much that the word no longer applied, would not show. Would leave him alone and blind.

As a hand touched his shoulder, he jumped a mile. Daniel gave a soft chuckle, "It's OK, Jack. I'm sorry to snap at you."

"S'okay," Jack mumbled and promptly began bouncing again. Being blind he had no idea of what actually surrounded him, but his imagination told him that before him was an altar and behind him were a hell of a lot of guests! From somewhere nearby, music was playing, an organ slowly playing out notes that brought Jack back to bad memories of Sundays in church with his mother.

"Jack."

He turned at the voice of his sister as the woman tiptoed up to him and clasped his hands. He smiled, "Hey Flick."

She spoke quietly, "A little bird just told me that they're outside."

"Really?" Jack gulped and whispered, "She's here?"

Flick laughed softly and kissed his cheek gently, "No, Bro. She's marrying some other guy in Nepal! Oh course she's here."

Jack couldn't help it. A pleasantly surprised smile came to his face, "I'm getting married."

Flick, the sibling he loved the most, spoke in a whisper as she hurriedly kissed him on the cheek, "Oh! I better sit down before I get kicked out of my brother's wedding! Love you!"

He heard the woman retreat to her seat and turned back to the vague position of him facing the altar. Daniel spoke, "Take a deep breath, Jack."

Suddenly, the organ's tune changed to something definitely more familiar and Jack suddenly found that his deep breath came in handy as he was suddenly unable to take another!

Ever since yesterday evening when they'd gone through the wedding step by step, Jack had been anticipating this one moment. The one moment when his heart migrated north to get lodged in his throat. The one moment when blood pounded in his ears. The one moment when his body utterly froze. The one moment when his stomach lurched strangely and he suddenly realised... she was here.

Jack's, now more powerful, hearing could hear a faint murmur of voices in the audience as he heard his sister mumbled to his mother, "She looks beautiful!"

Daniel's hand had found its way back to his arm for a moment. Jack's imagination took over and he could see her. For the first time since his blindness, she looked so real and flawless in his mind that he wondered if he really could see. She was all he could see in the blackness as he sensed her stand beside her, Jacob on her right side, smiling.

The priest began to speak, the words washing over Jack like warm sea water gently lapping around him as he tried to concentrate.

As everyone began to sing the first hymn, Jack felt Sam's delicate fingers gently brush against his. He felt himself smile slowly as her fingers slowly entwined with his. The softness of her skin against his was all that seemed real in that moment. As far as Jack knew it could've been a seriously potent dream. He'd had this particular one so many times it easily could've been!

He felt a gentle pressure from her fingers as the song finished and he felt comforted, thrilled and utterly loved. He had never thought he'd feel like this again. Not after Sara and Charlie. Sara had been unable to come as she was currently in hospital having given birth to a little girl two days earlier. She had been married for 4 years to a Orthodontist from Maine who she'd met when visiting her sister there. He moved to Colorado two months later and they were living together a week after that. Jack had realised four years ago that if Sara could learn to love again, as she so obviously had after the tragedy that had befallen them, then so could he.

And here he was. Marrying a woman he had seen as Mount Everest. Beautiful, strong, tempting, treacherous, but almost certainly beyond his reach!

"... take Samantha April Carter to be your lawful wedded wife?"

They were here already!!! Jack found his jaw move and words leave his mouth and realised the same thing had been happening for a good few minutes before now.

The Priest repeated the question to Sam, "And do you, Samantha April Carter, take Jonathon Charles O'Neill to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Another voice spoke softly and sweetly after a moment, her voice seeming to rip a whole in his darkness for a split second and replace it with a soft light, "I do."

Jack felt Daniel place Sam's wedding ring in the palm of his hand and Jack gently took Sam's hand in his as his voice continued to speak of his own accord as if it was completely separate from his body. He gently slipped the ring over her slender finger before her fingers gripped his hand gently and squeezed slightly before she did the same, slowly pushing the golden band over his wedding finger as he smiled inanely and her words mirrored his own.

When she'd finished, the Priest spoke, a smile clear in the tone of his voice, "Now I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the Bride."

Jack didn't need to be told twice! Sam lifted his hand to cup her cheek before he leant forwards and pressed his lips against her. The half of the SGC who'd gotten the day off to witness the occasion were clapping and cheering, but Jack never noticed. In fact, all he noticed was the taste of Sam's lips, the feeling of her fingers touching his cheek gently, the smell of her perfume. She pulled back and he grinned as she whispered to him in a tone no one else could hear and in a voice that made his knees go weak, "We finally did it, Jack. We finally got here."

Jack just chuckled softly in a shell-shocked kind of way before he replied, "Finally."

Å

As Sam and Jack stepped into the hall where their reception was being held, everyone began to cheer. She squeezed his hand gently, as she led him through the crowd, towards the small ensemble of instruments and their musicians that were playing softly. Once they arrived at the stage, Sam helped her fian... husband up the steps. She noticed the ecstatic grin on his face and realised her expression was no different as he gently squeezed her hand.

The music stopped for a moment as Sam spoke loudly, "Now it's time for me to throw this bouquet so you ladies better all be ready."

Suddenly everyone was ready and listening a burble of chuckling filling the room for a moment. Sam didn't release Jack's hand as she turned slowly and closed her eyes. In a swift fluent moment, the bouquet was spiralling through the air towards the guests...

There was a squeal of laughter and excitement as Sam turned back to face her friends, colleagues and family again. Sam began to laugh loudly as Jack murmured, "Who...?"

Sam spoke so she could be heard by the crowd, "It looks like Kathy is going to be married!"

Everyone began laughing again as Jack's mother let her disbelief on the subject known to everyone, announcing it as loudly as she could.

Sam whispered something to Jack, "Now you have to chuck my garter for the guys."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows before he growled in an undertone, beneath the chatter of their guests, "How could I forget?!?" He gently kissed her on the lips before he spoke to the male members of their party, "OK, Guys. It's your turn! Get ready to catch it!"

Sam lifted her skirt revealing a long perfectly shaped ankle, calf and thigh, the flash of the baby blue garter causing the men to wolf whistle and the Father of the Bride to glare at any one of those men near him. She grinned as Jack, with surprising ease, managed to remove the garter in one purposefully slow but fluid movement. Sam blushed, but called to the men as their cheers and whistling got louder, "Sorry Guys. I'm a married woman!"

There was yet more laughter before Jack cried, "Heads up!"

The small circlet of lace was caught as there was a loud cheer from the guys and Sam began to giggle uncontrollably. Jack whispered again, "Who...?"

"O'Neill, I do not understand why it is that we were ordered to attain possession of this garment and yet, I am currently being mocked for my ownership of it."

Teal'c low confused rumbled sent everyone into hoots of laughter and the Jaffa's eyebrow to the heavens in absolute puzzlement.

Sam spoke softly in his ear, "Come on. Let's get the Congrats over and done with!"

Jack chuckled as the woman, whose hand hadn't left his since they stepped into the reception party, led him back down the steps where they were promptly ambushed by hundreds of near-bloodthirsty guests.

After many congratulations, the people they really wanted to talk to, appeared in the queue of relatives, including Jack's family who weren't that bad, and acquaintances that were shaking Jack's hand so hard he wondered if you could lose your hand from excessive shaking. He felt the next hand grab his and shake as the voice said, "You look happy. I'm glad."

Jack smiled gently, "Thanks Danny." He could tell the man was smiling, as he let go of Jack's hand and turned to Sam. He gave her a peck on the cheek and murmured, "You look beautiful."

"O'Neill..." Teal'c said softly, as Jack turned to face him.

"Teal'c, buddy! How do you like Tau'ri weddings?"

"They are most interesting. I have now become aware of the significance of myself catching the azure undergarment." The Jaffa let out a loud bellow of laughter which promptly stopped as he continued, everyone now watching him peculiarly, "I understand why the action is amusing."

"Good," Jack said with a chuckle.

Suddenly, he felt the Jaffa pull him into a manly hug. Jack just patted the guy on the back, as he heard Sam say chuckling, "Glad you could come, Teal'c."

"I would not avoid it for the planet, Major Cart... O'Neill..." Jack could hear the Jaffa smiling, as he released him and crushed his wife in his overly-fond embrace.

The next person gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. It was undoubtedly Fraiser as he could hear the woman crying gently, as she murmured, "Colonel."

"Doctor."

"Call me Janet. Thank you for inviting me. That was beautiful. I can't stop crying!" Jack gave a small smile at the tearful woman, as she pounced on his bride, "Oh Sam! I hate you! You look fantastic! I took SO many pictures...!"

Jack waited for the next guest to shake his hand and give their congratulations. He stared forward for a moment, as no one came. In the short break, Sam whispered, "How many people did we invite?!? This line seems to be going on forever!"

Jack chuckled softly as he heard someone else approach. He faced forward a small smile on his lips, as a man spoke softly, "Well, Son, what can I say?"

Jack felt a grin came to his face at the familiar voice, "I think it's customary to say 'Congratulations', Sir!"

He heard his old CO laugh heartily and he grabbed Jack's hand and shook it, "Well, then. Congratulations, Jack."

Å

General Hammond began congratulating Jack, who she watched lovingly. She'd never seen him smiling so much. He looked perfectly normal. There were only the odd signs that he couldn't see. The way he grabbed people's hand when he shook, the way he always flinched slightly when someone spoke to him and the way he stared past everyone. She sighed gently; this must be so hard for him.

General Hammond stepped up to her. He was smiling and Sam realised for the first time that she hasn't stop grinning since Jack had kissed her at the altar.

General Hammond hugged her and she hugged him back. He pulled away and smiled, "Major."

"General."

"I suppose I'm going to have to change your name on everything now."

"Yes Sir," she said giving him a small salute with a huge grin on her face.

He laughed, "There is someone here who wants to speak to you..."

"Oh, who?"

General Hammond nodded to someone in the crowd. He pushed towards her and before she had a second to think he'd thrown his arms around her tightly. She smiled, as he pulled away and murmured, "My little girl. Getting married."

"Dad!" Sam said happily, "I still can't believe you got the day of from the Tok... from work!"

"I couldn't miss my Kid's big day, could I?" She stared into Jacob Carter's face with a watery grin, as tears filled her eyes. She saw him wipe his eyes quickly before hugging her again, "You look so beautiful," he kissed her cheek softly, "I still can't believe it. From the moment you stepped into the kitchen this morning. God, it only seems a minute ago since you and Mark were kids."

She smiled, "About a thirty year minute..."

He laughed heartily, "Yeah... oh Selma says 'Congratulations.'" Sam frowned for a second before it occurred to her that by Selma he was in fact referring to Selmac, his symbiote.

Sam smiled, "Uh... thanks _Selma_."

Jacob let out a sigh of happiness, his face filled with the expression of a joyous father before he turned to Jack, "Well Jack..."

Sam saw Jack jump visibly and gulp when Jacob addressed him. He stood so still Sam wouldn't have been surprised if he suddenly jumped to attention! She laughed quietly, as Jack stammered, his voice strangely stretched and high-pitched, "Jacob?"

Before Jack could escape Jacob grabbed him in a hug. The look on Jack's face was a mixture of surprise and relief and Sam felt herself laughing as her Dad said, "You look after her. Else I'm gonna kill you!" Jacob spoke laughingly, but Jack's expression was that of a terrified rabbit caught in headlights!

"Yes... Sir!"

Sam moved over and clasped Jack's hand in hers, "Dad!" Jacob laughed as she squeezed Jack's fingers. He turned to face her. She stared into his eyes and felt her heart twinge sadly at the expression in his eyes. He wanted to see her. To be able to stare into her eyes instead of staring off into darkness. She glanced at her Dad who stood beside her, nodding her head towards her husband as if giving him a hint. He winked and turned around, "I'm not here!"

Sam gave a small laugh and found herself staring back into Jack's eyes. He smiled slightly as his hand gently brushed against her cheek and he leant forward slowly, Sam doing the same...

"Major... O'Neill?"

Teal'c prodded and poked by an eager Janet and Daniel stepped forward. He'd already congratulated her and Sam wondered what was going on. Especially when she was slightly preoccupied with her husband... Man, that sounded good!

"Yeah, Teal'c?"

"Is it not customary that the Bride and Groom have the first dance?"

Before Sam could answer, her and Jack were being shoved to the dance floor. She could hear Jack saying, "Oh no no no! I can't dance!"

She realised she'd been saying the same thing to the people prodding her. They stepped onto the barren floor, encircled by ferocious vultures, a.k.a. wedding guests, and she heard music start up. Jack was looking very bewildered and she distinctively heard him murmur, "Ah crap!"

Sam stepped towards him and grabbed his hands in hers, trying to 'humour up' the situation in true O'Neill fashion. 'If I'm going to be an O'Neill better get used to the traits' she thought to herself as she said mock-pouting, "Am I that bad to dance with?"

He immediately put one hand around her waist, as she moved one hand to his shoulder. He smiled, "Oh no. It's not _your_ dancing I'm worried about!"

They began to move slowly, Sam very aware of the eyes watching them and the many flashes of cameras. She ignored them and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt like they had a link, her and Jack. In the darkness, she felt as if she could understand. Even though light still penetrated her eyelids making them red, she realised how awkward she suddenly felt. She had to open them again and stared at the man holding her close to his chest as they danced on the empty dance floor, surrounded by countless friends and relatives, crying, taking photos and 'aww'ing in equal amounts. She could distinctly see the O'Neill brothers rubbing their eyes hard and muttering the usual O'Neill excuses for watery eyes!

Jack was actually a very good dancer. They hadn't really danced before. She knew how uncomfortable he was about it, but as the music played, romantic and soft, he moved slowly with surprising grace and self-belief that made Sam realise how much she loved her husband. In all respects, he was doing this for her and as long as it was for her, he was happy.

"I don't see why you are so worried! You're a great dancer!" Sam whispered gently in his ear as she moved closer to him, his hands moving further around her back and waist.

"Ever tried dancing blindfold!" Sam looked at him relieved to see him smiling.

As the song finished, everyone clapped and Sam was whisked off to dance with Jacob, while Teal'c escorted Jack to safety from the stampede of guests, scrambling towards the dance floor. Daniel had been dragged away by Janet and was dancing with her. Apparently General Hammond was dancing with his mother, Jacob was dancing with his grandchildren and, even Cassie was dancing with Kieran, the sulky and miserable teenage nephew of Jack's, who had suddenly become a lot more pleasant since he'd met Cassie at their engagement party, or so Mike had informed him!

Jack and his mainly silent companion now sat somewhere. Somewhere... Jack almost snorted at how ridiculous that sounded. He didn't even know where he was sat. He sighed, as Teal'c spoke first breaking the silence that had covered them since Teal'c had come to rescue him from the human stampede that had occurred, "Are you feeling excluded, O'Neill?"

"A little."

"I believe you are untruthful..."

"OK, a lot!" He sighed, "It's... ridiculous! I can't even see how beautiful she looks."

There was a pause as if the Jaffa were assessing the situation in the way he did on missions for the past 4 years. After a minute, he spoke quietly and in a comforting tone as his hand squeezed Jack's shoulder, "If you are referring to Major... O'Neill, I believe you can."

"Teal'c, what are you talking about?" Jack said despairingly, "I'm just some old blind guy, who can't even see the woman he loves. It's my goddamn wedding and I can't even see the bride!"

"A wise and most treasured friend of mine once told me that losing his sight was insignificant compared to the lose of the woman he loved. He told me that even without his sight, he would always be able to see her, whether with just his imagination or his other senses." Jack knew Teal'c would be giving him that pointed look the Jaffa had down to an art, "My wise companion told me that love itself does not need to be seen and therefore the loss of his vision was no real affliction for as long as he had the woman he loved, he could still see.

"You sure have some sentimental friends, Teal'c!"

He could almost see his friend's confusion as he stated, "He is you, O'Neill."

Jack gave a small snort, "I know, Teal'c. I was just... being... me."

Teal'c spoke again gently, the Jaffa's strong digits gripping his shoulder with surprising gentleness, "If I describe her as looking exceedingly beautiful, you will undoubtedly know what she looks like as in your eyes I believe she has always appeared so."

Jack frowned slightly puzzled. He just nodded gently, "Thanks Teal'c."

"It was no task, O'Neill."

Jack smiled and shook his head. He had the greatest friends.

Å

Sam had spent the last half hour trying to escape from her hundreds of relatives, saying again and again how they remembered her crawling around in a diaper and how grown-up she looked which was absurd! She was a 37 year old woman, for crying out loud...! That reminded her of why she was trying to escape her guests.

She wanted to go to Jack. He was now sat on his own as Teal'c danced with her cousin Madeline, who seemed to be quite taken with the Jaffa. A small smile twisted Sam's mouth at the thought that wedding bells may truly be in the air, and not just her own! She fought back the grin as she escaped from dancing on the account of 'needing the loo' and made a B line for her husband.

When she reached him she sat down beside him quietly, the man sitting up straighter when he realised he had company. She saw him look slightly confused and his hand rose and gently touched her thigh, the silky material of the dress beneath his fingertips. She immediately lifted his fingers into her hand, massaging the back of his hand with her thumb. She saw the loving smile grow on his lips, "Sam?"

She laid her head on his shoulder and murmured, "I managed to escape from your brother, Will. He insisted on waltzing me around the whole dance floor eight times before his wife took him away. I'm surprised he didn't need to be surgically detached!"

Jack chuckled, "Sounds like Will!" He sat in silence again, obviously indecisive about something. Sam was about to ask what was the matter when he turned towards her and spoke quietly, "Look. I know I've got two left feet and that if I tried to dance I'll probably kill someone, but... it's just so boring sat here and..."

"Jack?"

"Yeah," he said slightly worried, as Sam felt a grin grow on her lips.

"Shut up and dance with me!"

He grinned widely as she took his other hand as well and helped him up. He pulled her close and Sam laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her hair softly and then rested his chin on her head. They swayed slowly at the edge of the dance floor, as Sam murmured, "Why do you love me?"

Jack looked up shocked and turned towards the woman whose head was resting on his shoulder, "What? Are you kidding me?"

"No," she asked seriously. Even though he was blind he knew the expression she had on her face, as she whispered, "Why do you love me?"

"Because you are beautiful and not just on the outside. If anything I was amazed by the outside Sam, but I was dazzled completely by the inside Sam," he smiled and pulled her into a tight hug, "You are the reason, I haven't lost my mind yet. You've kept me sane. It's just so frustrating! It's like walking in a pitch-black room and you've forgotten your night vision goggles. You're searching for the light switch, but you just can't find it."

He sighed and Sam turned to him, speaking with a soft smile, "I'm just glad you love me," she kissed him gently, "It means a lot to me."

"Really?" Jack grinned again, "OK then. Why do you love me?"

"Because you're beautiful and not just on the outside," she said with a small giggle, as Jack glared at her.

"There's no need to take the piss! I was being sincere!"

Sam smiled warmly, the tone showing clearly in her voice, "So was I, although I think beautiful is probably the wrong word. Handsome, strong, brave, loyal, funny... I could go on forever, but then you'd probably get bored."

"Oh no! I love hearing how wonderful I am!"

Sam snorted and rolled her eyes with the equivalent 'tch' sound as she faced him. They continue to sway subtly to the song that seemed to flow beautifully from a hundred different tunes. Each one filling her senses and spinning her consciousness around and around until it felt as if her very soul was dizzy and breathless. She stared into his smiling, happy face as she kissed his lips adoringly and whispered, "I love you, Jack."

The small smile returned, "Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment, Mrs. O'Neill!"

She laughed softly and kissed him again, but this time she didn't pull away. She pulled her arms around his neck as he cupped her cheek in one hand.

Å

"Daniel," Janet whispered as she slowly turned him so he could see, "Look."

Daniel smiled and spoke in an 'aww'ing tone, "They're dancing."

Janet sighed softly, "Don't you think it's about time they got together. I know before Sam finally cracked and told him she loved him that he was convinced she was just visiting out of pity. Sam even had to ask the guy to marry her!"

Daniel snorted gently, "Jack has a lot of self hatred and he doesn't believe in himself either. I suppose it didn't help Jack's old and bitter side by becoming blind. He wouldn't have had enough guts to ask Sam, especially at the momen... Whoa! Now that is something to look at!"

Janet looked at the newly wed couple to see them kissing ardently. She was surprised steam wasn't rising from them! Janet immediately grabbed her camera that hung from her wrist and let go of Daniel. She began to click the camera taking at least a dozen pictures, until her camera ran out of the third film she'd put in that day.

She sighed watching the couple, before she turned around to speak to Daniel, their noses bumping awkwardly. She hadn't realise he'd been standing so close behind her. He took a small step forward, blushing gently as he stared at her. Janet realised for the first time how much she'd come to like the archaeologist since he'd turned up at the SGC and by his bashful expression the feelings were mutual.

Before Janet realised what she was doing, they were kissing.

Å

As Sam pulled away from the lingering kiss, she pressed her forehead against his and murmured, "Wow."

A quirky grin appeared on Jack's face as he chuckled, "What?"

"I wanna know how I got landed with such a great guy?"

Jack just shook his head and spoke softly, "I was asking the same question. Except not about me! And take the bit about 'guy' out and that's what I was aski... Ah crap! Scrap the whole thing!" Sam laughed as Jack spoke again, "I love you. And that's all there is to it!"

Sam's swoony smile turned to a gasp and she whispered, "Oh my God!"

"What? Sam, you're gonna have to tell me!"

"Janet and Daniel are... well, kissing!"

Jack spun around, but of course he still couldn't see and let out a frustrated and irritated huff, "Damn! I'll just have to take your word for it! Daniel and the Doc? Since when?"

"Since about now," Sam said slightly stunned. She immediately found her camera hidden in a concealed pocket in her dress, specially placed for such a purpose. She began snapping away. After about twelve pictures she ran out of film and decided she was definitely giving these to Janet, maybe keeping one for bribery purposes...

Her pearly white teeth showed in a mischievous smile at the thought as she shoved the camera back in her pocket and pulled herself back beside Jack. He smiled slightly relieved. She realised he must have been disorientated and made a mental note not to do that to him again...

"You're not smiling. What's up?"

Sam blinked at him shocked, "What?"

"I can always tell when you're not smiling... call it a sixth sense, if you will," he spoke seriously and she could see the anxiety in his face, "Now tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Jack gave her a doubting look, but didn't push further with the question.

They continued to dance as yet another song began to play. Sam spoke gently, "Jack?"

"Uh huh, Angel?"

The mischievous grin returned as she whispered into his ear, "What's say we make a get-away and head back home to start our Honeymoon."

Jack pulled away looking at her with mock-outrage, "Samantha Ca... O'Neill! I'm surprised at you! I'm the one who's supposed to suggest such things not you!"

Thrilled by his mistake in her name and by his joking tone she asked, "So is that a 'yes'?"

Jack grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, before repeating Teal'c's words from earlier, "I wouldn't avoid it for the entire planet, Major... O'Neill!" Sam laughed, feeling the happiest she'd felt in along time as he spoke quietly, "Let's go! But... you might have to lead the way!"

Before he could even think, Sam had seized his hand and was weaving through all their guests, heading for the Fire Exit!

Å

1 Year Later

Jack frowned. That word couldn't be right. He read it again, his fingertip moving slowly over the paper. Oh... Carp! He sighed. This was difficult. Braille was hard to learn. Sam, of course, said he was doing well, but Jack had to disagree.

He was practising in secret while Sam was out. She'd had to go to some party thing for all the snobby politicians. He hadn't wanted to go and she'd asked Daniel to come 'baby-sit'. Where was he anyway? He was at least two hours late. Jack was beginning to worry. Daniel was usually late for most things, but he was never late for things like this. Jack wondered if Daniel might have hurt himself when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" Jack called; as he heard three pairs of footsteps come through the door.

"Jack?" Daniel voice came from the hall.

"About time, Space monkey. For a moment I thought those men in white coats had finally taken you away for experimentation or something!" Jack called back as the three people entered the living room. "Who else is here?"

"Ha bloody ha, Jack! And I got two aliens with me."

"O'Neill," Teal'c's low voice spoke hurriedly, "I am present, as is the Alien, Nyan." He said the name with emphasis, although he didn't need to as that particular alien's name was firmly stuck in Jack's mind, unlike Melon, Alvin and Hugo... uh Molem, Aldwin and Urgo!

Jack sat bolt upright on the couch staring around blindly, "The guy with the healing device?"

"Yes, Colonel. We have retrieved it from Area 51," Nyan spoke cautiously.

The room plunged into silence, a tense silence as Jack stared blindly forwards obviously in complete shock which was understandable. After a minute or so, he asked, "But... but how?"

"Well, uh..." Daniel disguised his words with a cough, "We stole it!"

Jack just gawped as Teal'c said, "General Hammond gave me, Nyan and Daniel Jackson permission to recover the device."

Daniel saw the absolute shock on Jack's face, "You're kidding me?" His voice was choked and strangely high.

"No," Daniel moved the pile of papers covered in Braille to one side and sat next to him. He took Jack's hand and put the device in his palm. It chinked as it touched his wedding ring.

Jack stared down as if he could already see the device he felt gently. He shook his head and looked up again trying to 'look' at his companions, "I-I-I don't know what to say."

"I believe 'I wish to use the device immediately' is most appropriate," Teal'c said seriously, as Jack let out what must have been a small sob/laugh.

"Do you want to use it?" Daniel asked gently, as Jack turned to him.

He blinked a few times and gave him a look as he said sharply, "Are you joking? Of course I want to use it! What are you? Stupid! Do it!"

Daniel smiled at Jack's onslaught as Nyan perched on the edge of a table, still very wary of the Colonel, "Now this will hurt slightly and I'll have to perform the treatment in doses every half hour." Jack just nodded dumbly and kept his eyes wide open, as Nyan switched on the device.

Jack felt the pain in his eyes and wanted to close them, but kept them open. He kept telling himself it didn't hurt as much as that light. The piercing light that had screamed agony through his body and had taken away his sight, taken away his world. This would make him better. He'd be able to see again. See the world, see his friends... see his Sam.

As Nyan finished, Jack blinked, squeezing his eyes shut waiting for the pain to evaporate. When it had he inhaled slowly and opened his eyes. He let out a small gasp as pale light and shadows appeared before him. He looked up and around his eyes focussing on the silhouette of someone stood in front of the pale light Jack assumed was the living room window.

His jaw dropped and he could feel his voice shaking as he murmured, "I can... I can see someone. There!"

His finger shook as he pointed it towards someone. The darkness shifted before the light, "You are correct, O'Neill. I am indeed in the position."

Jack felt as if he could cry... but he wasn't going to! Not in front of an alien, Daniel and... another alien, Teal'c. He just sat there as a smile came onto his lips, "Oh my God! Th-This is..." he shook his head, "You stole it?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking..." Daniel spoke, the shadow Jack guessed was the archaeologist shifting uncomfortably, "We had direct orders from Hammond. He's been trying to persuade the assholes from Area 51 to let us borrow it since Teal'c told us. Hammond was getting very annoyed so Teal'c and me went and... took it."

"Thank you," Jack murmured, "How can I... even begin to... You're all risking your butts for me..."

"Don't sound so surprised, Jack," Daniel said modestly, "You'd do the same for us. In fact, you would have done it a long time before Hammond ordered you to!"

Jack smiled, "It's nice to be appreciated," his face became serious as he stared at the patch of darkness that was Daniel, "Thank you, Danny. You shouldn't have."

"I believe you are incorrect. I believe it is most necessary we did. It has become most frustrating without a leader in SG-1."

Jack looked at Teal'c in surprise from the sentiment, "What's that supposed to mean? You've had replacements..."

"All of whom have not survived more than ten missions, a record set by Colonel Warner. It seems you are the only Colonel capable of leading SG-1. Your relationship with Major O'Neill is accepted now that you are married therefore if you were to become Colonel O'Neill again there would be no problem. I urge you to rejoin the SGC, O'Neill. Your assistance is required..."

"What Teal'c is trying to say, is that we need you. Jack, all the other Colonels have been awful. I doubt Sam told you, but Warner was an absolute sexist. I didn't realise at first, but after a while I began to notice the way his nose wrinkled in disgust when she said something smart, the way he'd totally ignore her sometimes..."

Jack realised he must have been the guy, Sam had been talking about when they'd been sat on the bench in the park months ago, "Why did he leave? Was he given a Court Martial?"

"Uh... no. He was impaled on a spike," Daniel gave a small wince and continued, "Sam tried to help him, but he died. While she was trying to save him he just stared at her and asked why she was helping him. Sam replied, 'Just because you're an absolutely asshole, doesn't mean I'm going to treat you like you deserve!'"

"Sounds like my Sam," Jack said quietly, "Any other COs from hell that I should hear about!"

Daniel sighed knowing now Jack knew of Colonel Warner he was going to give Sam an interrogation when she got home. Not out of anger for her not telling him, but just wanting to know. Jack was that kind of person. He missed the SGC dearly, knowing there was no way he could come back so any news from there was like treasure to him. Not to mention he'd want to know who'd been giving his wife grief!

Daniel continued, "There was Colonel Bracknell. He was so strict that we found ourselves standing to attention for at least 23 hours in a day..."

"What happened to him?"

"He's now a permanent resident in a mental institution," Daniel said, "His brain was scrambled by a ribbon device and I mean well and truly scrambled."

"Ouch," Jack said flinching slightly.

"Uh... there was Colonel Daniels. He was a jerk and... well..." Daniel's voice trailed away.

"What? What did he do?" Jack didn't like the sound of Daniel's voice, "Daniel, what did Daniels do?"

That just had a great ring to it!

"He yelled at Sam a lot, for talking when she wasn't spoken to and stuff..."

"He what?!? Tell me something bad happened to him or... once I can see the bastard, something will!"

"He didn't just yell at Sam. He yelled at everyone. Including me. He yelled at the rookies, he yelled at the technicians, he yelled at the nurses, he yelled at Janet..." Daniel's voice was very angry and annoyed, especially, Jack noticed, when he said the Doc's name.

"I get the point! He yelled a lot! But what happened to him?"

"Oh," Jack could hear satisfaction in Daniel's voice as his shadow moved slightly, "Let's just say we lost him."

"Care to elaborate?"

"He became a Goa'uld," Teal'c interrupted.

"Ah."

"That's not all of it," Daniel said again. Jack gave him a look that said 'And...?' Daniel gave a small sigh, as he launched into an explanation, "Well, we were on an abandoned mother ship at the time. Daniels wandered off alone. Sam followed just to keep an eye on the guy. He went into a cargo bay and knocked over a jar. It had a symbiote inside..."

"Let me guess! Osiris all over again!"

"Yeah... I guess you could put it that way," Daniel paused as if debating what to say next, "Uh... He tried to hurt Sam..."

"He what?!?"

"Jack, let me finish. Me and Teal'c arrived and somehow we locked him in the garbage disposal..."

"Garbage disposal?"

"All Goa'uld ships have a compartment which is sealed off. It is capable of allowing waste to be ejected into space," Teal'c stated."

"He... went out with the trash," Daniel said, as Jack muttered.

"Serves the bastard right!"

"That's exactly what Teal'c said," Daniel said seriously...

And the house filled with laughter.

Å

After the fourth treatment Jack blinked, he looked up and sat in front of him biting his lip was Daniel. He was still slightly fuzzy round the edges, but...

"I can see you! I can see you! Oh my... Sweet Jesus!" He jumped up and literally threw his arms around Daniel and then Teal'c and finally a shocked Nyan. He whooped for joy, as Daniel watched smiling. Teal'c was smiling as wide as you were ever gonna see. Oh my God... See! He could see!

Nyan nodded, "It will take up to fifteen minutes for you eyesight to totally clear and for the next couple of days your eyesight will sometimes cloud over temporarily, but that's a result of Area 51 tampering with it," the anger and hatred in Nyan's voice was unsurprising as he mentioned 'Area 51'. He let out a breath before smiling again, "Still slightly unfocused?"

"Yeah, but... oh God! I can see!"

Jack collapsed in the armchair and pulled a hand through his hair. He stared at his hands and then looked around the living room. His expression was that of someone who was completely shell-shocked. His life, his future, had completely changed.

"Welcome back, O'Neill," Teal'c said, a small smile on the Jaffa's lips, "It is most excellent that you have regained your vision."

Jack felt his eyes blur even more as he hurriedly swiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

Daniel smiled, "I think we better leave. Sam will be home soon."

Jack looked at the clock on the mantelpiece beside pictures of Sam and him, their wedding and the picture of Charlie Sam had placed up there. He thanked God that he could look at the clock! It's only when you suddenly become blind that you miss small things like that. Reading the time or a newspaper and, of course, watching TV! He sighed as his eyes took a while to focus on the watch face. Jesus! She'd be home in an hour!

"Holy... Hannah!" Jack couldn't believe it. He'd finally see her face again!

He looked up as Daniel smiled and nodded and Teal'c inclined his head. Nyan gave a little wave as Daniel began shooing them out the door in front of him.

As the front door shut behind Daniel, Jack felt a shocked tear touch his cheek. He wiped it off, as his eyes wandered the room. The sun had set some time ago and Jack could feel darkness drawing in... and he hated it.

He had to get up and turn on some lights. He never wanted to be in the dark again. He'd been in the dark for almost a year and a half and now all he wanted was light.

He walked swiftly through the house switching on lights, his mind racing and his heart pounding. He ran upstairs, his fingers still automatically feeling his way up the walls, and began to switch the lights on as fast as he could. He needed light. No more dark. Light. No more endless darkened sight of a blind man, no more nightmares, just light. It wouldn't sink in. Jack kept physically pinching himself praying that in a few seconds he wouldn't wake up to the endless darkness alone in that hospital bed. That he wouldn't reach over for the clock and listen to the digital voice dictate the time waiting for Carter to come and pity him.

"Please say I'm not dreaming," Jack murmured, as he flicked on the last lamp in the entire house. He stood staring at the switch for a second as he whispered, "Please."

Å

Sam adjusted her skirt slightly as she stepped out of the car. She looked at the building. She watched as some women in long party dresses with sappy and smug looking men attached to their arms entering the huge building. All she needed. A bunch of arrogant couples, dressed richly, drinking champagne and making jokes about people less fortunate than themselves.

Sam took a deep breath and walked towards the building.

And there she'd be, stood in the corner in her dress blues all alone. She knew Jack found it uncomfortable at these things and she hadn't wanted him to come because of that, but she didn't want to be there alone. She would be easily noticeable and would probably be probed into dancing with some extremely old diplomat!

She stepped through the door and, as she stepped into the room, she felt eyes on her. She spotted General Hammond, who gave her a small wave. He was talking to some senator, no doubt, who had a young woman strapped to his arm and was sipping a glass of champagne.

Sam made her way over to the General. He was the only one here she knew... and liked. She knew a lot of people here. They were all politicians, but she did know quite a few of them.

The minute she stepped over she heard the man laugh. General Hammond gave her a reassuring smile, "Ah. Major O'Neill. This is the Polish Senator, Derek Polofski and his wife, Serena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir. Ma'am."

The man's eyebrows rose as he saw her. He spoke with a fairly strong accent, "It is also a pleasure to meet you, Major O'Neill."

The woman was watching her, a look of disgust on her face. The woman must have thought she was one of the servants around here. I mean even General Hammond was wearing a suit. She knew she should have worn something dressier than her dress blues, but she didn't want to display herself like a Barbie doll!

She forced a smile as General Hammond spoke to her, "Let me get you a drink, Major. Champagne?"

"No thanks," Sam tried to think of an excuse, "I'm driving."

General Hammond nodded and muttered, "Champagne's terrible here. That's my excuse as well!"

Sam grinned as the General continued speaking with the Senator, "Major O'Neill is an astrophysicist. She is one of our top scientists at NORAD. Thanks to her Deep Space Telemetry is becoming more and more advanced."

Sam smiled, "I don't do all the work, Sir and you know it!"

General Hammond chuckled and turned to the Polish Senator, "Derek had been Senator of Poland for ten years. He represents Poland at most get-togethers."

Sam gave a forced smile at the man praying that General Hammond would stop talking to them soon...

"You are here alone, Major?" The woman asked sweetly in her soft, Polish accent, but Sam could hear the sharp ridicule in her voice.

General Hammond looked at her worried and she could almost hear him saying, 'Don't pick any fights, Major.'

Sam's false smile was back as she said, "My husband doesn't like these kind of things. Not really his cup of tea. He's waiting at home."

"Ah yes. Colonel O'Neill?"

Sam smile became a little more real as she said, "Yes."

The Polish Senator said something to his wife in Polish and Sam found herself hating the woman as a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Are you sure you don't want something to drink, Major?"

General Hammond saves the day! She gave him a look that said, 'Thank you,' and murmured, "I've changed my mind. A small one won't hurt."

"Senator. Ma'am. Have a nice evening," General Hammond said politely, as Sam followed him away from them. They made their way to the other side of the room. General Hammond spoke, in a low tone, "Are you OK, Major?"

"I hate that. I hate people talking behind our backs!"

"I know, Major, but just think if Jack was here, that Senator would be leaving in an ambulance and his wife would have a champagne soaked dress and running makeup!" Sam laughed, as General Hammond said, "Right, Major. Time for the grand tour!"

General Hammond pointed out all the people in the room and told her what to say to keep them happy. She was laughing. She told him she'd much prefer to piss them all off, that way she could convince herself she'd had an awful time and tell Jack about it when she got home. General Hammond had smiled sadly at that.

General Hammond began to talk with some other snobby couple. Sam could feel people still staring at her as she pushed her way through the crowd to the Ladies room. That room was so full of people there wasn't room to breath.

She flushed and was about to unlock the cubicle door, when she heard some women step in.

They were cackling to themselves as one of them said, "General Hammond introduced us. She is a funny thing! She's not even wearing a proper dress. She comes alone, in uniform and won't touch the champagne making an excuse that she's driving."

Judging by the familiar Polish accent this was the Polish Senator's accessory, Serena. The other two women laughed as one said, "That name rings a bell. You say her name's Major Samantha O'Neill."

Then a voice Sam recognised spoke, cold and hating, "Yes. She's General Jacob Carter's daughter, Gloria."

It was Rosanna Morgan! Sam could tell immediately, by the hatred in that voice Sam would never be able to forget. Sam let out and inward groan before listening to the conversation again.

Gloria spoke again, "General Carter? My husband knows him. We've met before. Major Samantha Carter. I know her! Who's her other half?"

Serena gave a snort, "She's married to some old fly boy! Her ex-CO!"

"Colonel Jonathon O'Neill," Rosanna said her voice filled with disgust.

"No, you don't say?" Gloria said shocked, "I know him. Sara O'Neill. He's her ex husband. The one who left his gun lying around. Their son died because of him."

"That was then. Did you know a year and a half ago he came back from a mission totally blind," Rosanna said as the other two gasped, "He can't see a thing!"

"Does he know who he's married to?!?" Serena snorted, "She's plain. She strides in here in those tiny heeled shoes, wearing her uniform, barely any makeup and it doesn't look like she's brushed her hair in a month!"

Sam stepped out of the loo and walked to the sink. She began to wash her hands as the women continued talking. They obviously hadn't noticed her yet.

"Well, have you met the guy she's married to?" Gloria said laughing cruelly, "His hair is grey and very uneven. He doesn't smile. He's attractive I'll admit, but he's a walking car wreck! He's sarcastic, rude and has the temperament of a wild bull. He's at least a few decades older than her..."

Sam had had enough. Anyone could insult her and she would ignore it, but nobody was going to insult Jack. She gave a loud attention-seeking cough as the women turned and gawped at her, their bloated lips and makeup caked faces gaping at her stood there glaring.

"Pardon?"

"Major O'Neill!" Serena said surprised, "Uh... This is Major O'Neill."

Sam just raised an eyebrow slightly, "Don't need to introduce me, Sweetie. I think these ladies know who I am by your vivid description. And besides me and Rosanna have already met after I stole '_her Jonathon_'."

She glared at Sam angrily, as the other two just gaped.

Sam whispered dangerously, "You see unlike you, I'm a person and I have a character. You're just accessories who hang around men for their money and because they are VIPs. I know you aren't that bright so I'll tell you what VIP stands for. Very Important Person. Now those men out there might be VIPs, but so far only one man out there comes anywhere close and that's General Hammond. You want to insult Jack, then go ahead, but you can't compare him to those diplomatic assholes out there because he kicks their asses hands down."

Gloria let out a snort, "He's less than normal. He's barely adequate as husband material. He hardly gets enough money in a year to support a family. Now he gets barely anything and you have to do all the work. He's just an average man. I highly doubt he could beat the men out there."

Sam pulled her handgun out of her jacket and swung it around her finger, "Well then, _Honey_, I suggest you fall in love with an average guy sometime. It might open your eyes to what the world is really like. Just because Jack isn't a multimillionaire, doesn't mean he's worse off than the men in there. For a start his wife actually loves him, which is more than I can say for you. "

The women looked seriously offended, if not slightly guilty, as Serena said, "Has your husband ever bought you expensive clothes? Has your husband ever taken you out to expensive restaurants? Has your husband even seen your face since you got married?" They all laughed at her, as Sam stayed silent. Serena spoke, "No, I didn't think so."

Sam walked to the door and then turned to them again, "Have your husbands ever saved the world? Have your husbands ever sacrificed themselves to save someone else's life? Have your husbands stayed with you when you were trapped and almost certainly going to die, even when it meant they would die too?" The look on the women's face was a Kodak moment and Sam knew as she smiled that Jack would be proud of her, "No, I didn't think so."

And with that Samantha O'Neill left the lavatory in a surprised and stunned silence.

Å

Sam stepped out into the room and saw that everyone was dancing, even General Hammond who seemed to be not enjoying the experience. Sam sat on a chair at the edge of the room.

Within a second a few men were making their way over to her. Oh God! She got up and was about to find somewhere to hide when someone said behind her, "May I have this dance?"

Sam turned hesitantly, expecting some ancient hypocrite in a top hat and high collar of lace, but was pleasantly surprised by a young man. He was quite handsome and couldn't have been much older than herself.

She could see women staring in her direction. It was obvious this guy was well favoured by the ladies and that they didn't think she was worthy.

He gave her what he must have thought was a debonair smile and said, "My name's Warner. Warner Kinsey."

Sam gasped, "As in Senator Kinsey?"

He smiled pleased, "Yes. My father is Senator Kinsey. He's in the running for the White House in the next elections."

This Guy had a big head! Well, he was Kinsey's flesh and blood what did she expect!

"You are Major Samantha Carter," he smiled, "We've met before."

'Probably at some other overly dressed party with cheap champagne and awful music!' Sam thought. He did look familiar and she remembered the last time they'd met. Her and Jack had been at an award ceremony where General Hammond was awarded an honour for his work from the President. Warner had been there, following her everywhere. Jack had almost become so pissed off he hit the guy. At the time Sam had had no idea why...

"So, are you going to dance with me? You deserve only the best," he took her left hand and kissed it, winking at her slightly.

Sam laughed. She didn't know she had until she did and everyone was staring at her. She smiled, "Sorry, Warner," she lifted her hand a little higher so he could see the engagement ring and gold band on her finger glistening, "I already have the best and he's waiting for me at home."

His face was a picture. He'd obviously been too used to getting what he wanted and to be turned down publicly must have been quite a shocker. She looked at the crowd who were all staring at her as if she'd lost her mind, except for General Hammond who was fighting back a grin.

"You can't be serious," he stared at her hand.

"I am," she said smiling happily, "I'm Major Samantha _O'Neill_."

"O'Neill? O'Neill...? O'Neill!" He said shocked, "As in Colonel O'Neill?"

"Is there another?" Somebody in their audience muttered and the other's laughed.

"Yes, actually there is," Sam said smiling, "But he's O'Neil with one 'l' and has absolutely no sense of humour."

She dumbfounded everyone, except General Hammond who was chuckling softly, and they didn't know what to think of this woman who was turning down probably the richest and most good-looking man in the country. Well, to them at least!

Warner looked angry, "Colonel Jack O'Neill. You're married to..."

"Colonel Jack O'Neill!" Sam said exasperated before speaking sarcastically, "My, for a spoilt brat you do catch on quickly."

Sam could actually see General Hammond shaking from suppressed laughter among the sea of people goggling at her, like children goggling at an animal in a zoo. People all around her were murmuring in utter disbelief.

The man spoke in indignation, "How dare you speak to me like that? I am Senator Kinsey's son, you know?"

"Yes, I know. That's why I'm speaking to you like this."

She could see the anger in his eyes. He'd turned an interesting red colour from embarrassment. He hissed menacingly, "You are nothing! You will never know fame or fortune! You're a nobody!"

"Well, if a 'somebody' is someone like you, I'd much rather be nobody, thank you very much."

"Who do you think you are?" Warner said angrily.

"Major Samantha O'Neill, we've already been through this!"

Sam was surprised to hear soft chuckling come from their audience. Warner looked at them angrily and turned to her, also glaring, as he spoke dangerously, "I'm warning you, Major. Insult me and you'll insult a lot of people. My father..."

"Oh I see," Sam said angrily, "Every time something goes wrong take it to Daddy. He'll fix everything! Well, you listen to me. He can't do a thing to me, not with all the info Jack has on him. All his filthy money and dirty jobs, Jack could get him thrown in the slammer quicker than you can say 'Scum bag'!"

Shocked murmurs and gasps circled the room. Warner knew she was winning, but it only made him angrier.

"You dare insult my father and you'll pay!" He growled angrily.

Sam shrugged showing it didn't faze her at all, "Does it look like I care?"

He spoke again through gritted teeth as he grabbed the front of her jacket and shook her, "You will, you stupid bitch. I'll make you and your husband's life a misery! I'll make you wish you were dead!"

She spoke calmly, "Don't mess with the O'Neills. I'll warn you now. It's a really bad idea. You'd be better to let go and walk away now."

"Oh really!" He said irefully, "What are you going to do?"

Sam gave a small smile and picked his hands off the front of her jacket before reaching for the almost full bottle of champagne lying on the table beside her and pouring it over the man's head.

The audience was laughing and gasping in equal amounts. She could hear a few cheers amongst them and when all the champagne was gone she placed the bottle on the side and watched the man. He looked up at her, the golden liquid still dripping down from his face and off his nose to the floor. She spoke with a small smile, "Like I said, don't mess with the O'Neills!" He pulled a hand through his champagne soaked hair, his jaw wide open in shock as she patted him on the cheek, "I did warn you."

He just stared after her as the crowd parted in silence; she gave him a small wave and strolled through the gap. After a second someone began to clap and slowly the clapping got louder and louder as almost everyone joined in.

She heard a few women she past murmur things like 'At last, someone who can answer back to the brat!'

Sam strolled out of the room a satisfied grin on her lips. The butler who'd taken her coat, hesitantly held it out at the entrance as Sam pulled it over her shoulder with a small thank you and left the party with a resounding bang!

Å

The noise of keys clicking and scraping in a lock made Jack freeze. He felt a flourish of goose bumps cover his skin, as he heard the door open and then close.

"Jack?" The beautiful voice rang clearly through the house, her smile clear in the sound of her voice. Jack couldn't speak. The only way he didn't know his _wife_ was by sight and he wanted to run to her and finally see her again, but he froze and couldn't move, as he heard her walk in. Slowly at first, but then her footsteps became faster as he heard her raise her voice, "Jack? Jack?" Her voice was becoming frightened and anxious. He heard her running around downstairs and murmuring frantically, "Oh God! Jack? Where are you? Jack?"

Jack tried to say 'I'm here', but it came out barely above a whisper from his shocked voice.

He heard her footsteps run up the stairs towards him. His breath caught in his throat as he stood facing the doorway. He was trembling as the loose floorboard on the landing clanged as Sam sped across it. His heart was thumping away at his ribcage as time seemed to stop.

Suddenly, Sam appeared in the doorway and looked inside. Her dark blue eyes were wide with fear and anxiety. When she saw him, she ran to him, "Jack! Are you OK? You're shaking," she whispered. Her soft fingertips stroked the side of his face as she stood before him. He stared at her, as his eyes began to water at the sight of the woman he'd wanted to see for almost 2 years.

Her golden hair was windswept and messy from the gusty wind outside, but still made her look stunning. Her eyes, her gorgeous blue eyes, the colour of Mediterranean seas, were still fearful and now scanned his face anxiously. Her cheeks slightly flushed from speeding around the house and from the chill outside. She was wearing her dress blues and looked fantastic. Her fingers were cool against his cheek as she murmured, "Are you alright? Jack? Can you hear me?"

He just stared at her face. He couldn't rip his eyes off her. Sam. His Sam. The woman he loved with everything that made him up. If you could ever feel 'eternity' Jack was sure it was the tingly feeling that had engulfed his body when he saw her. The indescribable feeling of pleasure that suddenly made his knees go weak, his mouth become dry and his heart stop beating.

"Oh God! Jack, say something!" Sam looked close to tears with fright.

He took in a shaky gasp and whispered, "Sam..."

She let out a relieved sigh, "I'm here, Baby. It's OK," her eyes searched his face frantically in search of anything that could be wrong. "Jack, what..." she stopped, as her eyes connected with his. As she looked into the familiar brown eyes, she realised something was different. His pupils were dilated from what she guessed was shock, but there was something else. There was recognition in the depths of his eyes that she hadn't seen for a long time.

She pulled away slightly and watched as his eyes followed her. They roamed all over her face, but instead of the usual aimless meandering, she could see the intention in his eyes.

Her voice sounded uncertain as she whispered, "Jack?" She then realised something for the first time and stared around the room, "Why are all the lights on? Did Daniel turn them on?"

Jack shook his head slowly as he murmured, "I did."

Jack watched as that small frown appeared on Sam's face, "_You_ did?"

"I can see," he spoke quietly, his almost inaudible voice carried on his quivering breath, "Sam, I... I can see you..."

"Jack, you're blind. You can't see," he could see the serious anxiety in her eyes as she said it cautiously. She was obviously worried that her husband had lost it. That he was a delusional wreck and that he thought he could see when he couldn't, but he could see.

"I can see, Sam," he said. She shook her head and reached for her cell phone in her pocket, "Who are you gonna call?" The minute he murmured the question, Sam dropped her cell phone with a gasp. She stared at him almost trembling as violently as he was.

She spoke her voice nothing but a tearful whimper, "Jack? Honey?"

He took a step forward and pulled her into a fierce hug as she heard him let out a small cry of happiness. Sam hugged him back tightly, as he choked on tears, "God, I missed you! I missed you so much!"

Sam felt tears of her own on her cheeks as she pulled back and stared into his eyes thanking God he was staring back. She grinned widely as he stroked her hair with his hand and squeezed her to him as tight as possible.

"You really can see! H-How?"

"Daniel, Teal'c and Nyan. Hammond gave them orders to steal the device. They came earlier and... now I can see."

Sam couldn't stop sobbing with joy and shock and they stood there holding each other for a long time. She pulled back as he stared at her face. She saw more shocked tears welling in his dark eyes as he pulled a hand through his greying hair, his eyes never leaving her, as he whispered, "God, I can see you. I... I can see you."

She stroked his face with her silky fingers as she began grinning overjoyed, her forehead against his, their noses touching. She swiped away his tears as she whispered, "You're back."

He smiled in return, "I'm back." His expression became serious again as he murmured, "Look, I just wanted to say... I love you, Sam. I... really, _really_ love you. And I wanted you to know... I'm really sorry for everything you've had to go through."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked softly.

Jack blushed slightly, "Everything. Me mostly. You having to care for me, having to look after me, all the bullshit people gave you because of me, having to work to support me..."

She placed a finger on his lips, sending shivers though him as she whispered, "Why are you sorry?" Jack guessed it was a rhetorical question because the second she finished talking, her finger moved and was replaced by her soft lips making him involuntarily shudder. She kissed him tenderly and Jack left it at its slow pace although he felt a serious desire welling within him. She pulled back after a few seconds and stared into his eyes as she whispered, "Through thick and thin, remember? Through sickness and in health. I promised I'd be there for you... _forever_."

"It wasn't just a pity thing...? I mean I was already blind before we promised..."

"No, Jack," Sam whispered sincerely, "I promised myself those things long before any of this. I promised that no matter what, I'd do every damn thing in my power to be a good 2IC, to be a good friend... and then I realised I never wanted to be either of those. I wanted to be so much more." Sam dropped his gaze as she murmured sadly, "You still think it was pity?"

"No," Jack murmured, "But if it had been I would've been heartbroken."

"Is that why you asked?" Sam spoke slightly angry, "You thought I'd just pack up and leave?"

Jack spoke with a smile trying to hide his fears and failing miserably before the gaze of his wife, "Beautiful girls like you usually don't stick around with guys like me." She looked at him surprised as he continued the fear in his voice plain to hear, "Whenever you went out I used to sit and wait, I didn't eat unless I had company. I was... terrified."

"Of what?" Sam said finally finding her voice.

He looked up at her his eyes fixing her where she stood, "I was scared that you wouldn't be coming back. That I'd be left alone... in the dark. That in about a week of me wandering around the house... falling over... and... and... bumping into stuff... that... some... people would come and... and take me to some kind of... care home... and I'd have to live there... forever... with nurses force feeding me... and keeping me well and truly doped up with... drugs and sedatives." Jack's stuttering and shaking made Sam's heart clench painfully as he told her feelings. Jack rarely shared some of his feelings, even with her, and fear was one of them. She knew what it cost him to tell her that now and the images of Jack sat helplessly at home, praying she'd come back brought tears to her eyes.

"I... I had no idea..."

Jack's mouth just opened and closed a few times as he continued to quiver visibly before her stammered, "I hate the dark."

Sam spoke equally as shaken, "The lights?"

She saw tears in Jack's eyes and he hurriedly swiped at them angrily, as he mumbled, "I never want to be in the dark again." He turned away from her sharply, unwilling to let her see any more of his emotional vulnerability.

His back shuddered and Sam stepped forward slowly, "Jack?" He didn't reply and all she could hear was the man stifling his pain. She spoke again softly, "Jack?" She laid a hand on his shoulder and he released half a sob before he held his breath again. She walked before him. His face was screwed up and tears had begun to fall from his beautiful brown eyes.

She pulled him close cradling his head close to her as he began to shake and let out a choked sob. She gently walked him over to the bed and sat down with her back propped against the headboard. She held him close and gently whispered lovingly to him, "I'm not going to leave. I would never leave you. Never."

Å

What felt like hours later Sam stroked a tuft of his greying hair softly. His head lay in her lap as he slept lightly, his breakdown earlier now rendering him unconscious. Sam sighed gently. She refused to lose control herself. Right now, she had to be strong for him. Sam couldn't even begin to comprehend what kind of emotional turmoil her husband was going through. He'd had a really rough day where his emotions were concerned.

She sighed softly, lifting his head from her lap and placing it on a pillow gently as she climbed off the bed. She looked at the clock. It had just gone 11pm. She felt a small yawn nagging at her jaw although she held it down. She opened the wardrobe silently and got changed out of her dress blues and into one of Jack's old T-shirts she used as a nightdress and her dressing gown.

She wandered through the house turning off all the lights. Literally, every single light was on. Sam sighed again, swiping a tear from her cheek and pulling her dressing gown around her tightly. She wandered into the living room and lifted a picture off the mantelpiece. One of the ones Janet had taken at the wedding of her and Jack kissing passionately while they danced. It had been just before they'd made a break for the Fire Exit to go off and enjoy their Honeymoon.

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled at the happy memory, her finger trailing over Jack's worn face. To say that she loved him was an understatement. She couldn't even explain the feeling she had when he touched her or kissed her. It was like being kissed for the first time every time and Sam knew deep in her heart she'd still feel the same when she was 85!

She turned at the sound of breathing behind her. Jack stood in the doorway, just watching her. The expression in his eyes showed a mixture of different emotions. Pain, Anger, Misery, Happiness, Hope, Lust, Fear, Memory, Love... most especially Love. His eyes roved over her body and her face slowly, like he'd just seen her for the first time, as if trying to remember ever single millimetre of her.

The expression on his face made her close her eyes and let in a shuddery breath, before opening them again, tears beginning to fall. Jack stepped forward slowly, until he was bare atoms apart from her. Sam tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. Everything that had happened to them in the past two years finally hit her all at once and she began to let out shuddery whimpers, trying to blink back the onslaught of salty tears rolling down her face.

Jack's gentle fingers cupped her face in his hands as he began to caress her skin in the way he had when he'd been trying to 'see' her. She stared into his face although his eyes, full of tender concentration, followed his fingertips as they ran along her jaw and brushed past her ear and a few strands of golden hair. They continued to meander over her face, as he meticulously took in every single pore of skin.

Suddenly, his eyes connected with hers, slightly blood shot and watery. He glanced over the tired grey semicircles beneath her eyes and the paleness of her skin. She looked exhausted, not smiling with tired tears trailing down her cheeks. He spoke softly as his voice was hoarse from crying, "You look so tired, Sam."

She stared at him, as she continued to weep, "I've been so worried about you. You were always so depressed and..."

"Shh," he calmed her slightly; his clever fingers moving back to press gently against her soft lips. He sighed and murmured, "This is all my fault," he looked at her and smiled, "But I'm back now. I'm not going to be like that any more."

Sam smiled beneath his fingers and Jack felt that beautiful smile blow him away. Like a moth to a light bulb, he began to kiss her fervently, all the while whispering words of love to his Sam. She let out a soft laugh of happiness as she began to echo his words, pulling his head closer to hers while his hands held her around her hips.

Jack pulled away, opening his eyes, as Sam's tears continued to fall. His embrace around her tightened as she smiled and let out a tearful chuckle, as he continued to touch her face and stare at her. He could see her. He could see his Sam again. He just smiled, wiggling his eyebrows comically as he lifted his wife into his arms. She let out a small whoop of surprise as he stepped towards the door, "Let me carry you over a threshold. Now I can do it."

He stepped out of the living room and into the hall before Sam poked him hard in a manner that screamed 'Put-me-down-this-instant' although she was smiling so hard she couldn't say it.

When her feet were firmly back on the ground, she let out a small shiver, the cold November temperature filling the house. Jack immediately took her hand leading her upstairs to their room, before turning swiftly.

Before he could, Sam pulled him into a zealous kiss, more tears finding their way out of her eyes. She continued to kiss him as she untied her dressing gown and let it drop to the floor. Jack glanced at her in his t-shirt and let out a small chuckle. She glared at him, "What?"

"Nothing." He spoke sincerely, his voice choked with emotion, "I love you, Mrs. O'Neill."

Sam grinned as he pulled her into another heart stopping kiss as she spoke to him in actions rather than words, 'I love you too, Mr. O'Neill.'

Å

**Epilogue**

The next day

Jack stood outside the house staring at it. It hadn't changed a bit. He glanced at Sam stood beside him, she gave a reassuring smile and took his hand in hers giving it a tiny squeeze. Jack smiled in return before stepping up to the door and staring at the doorbell for a second before he took a deep breath. He lifted his hand up and it hovered in front of the small button.

He glanced at his wife again as she whispered, "You OK?"

"5 years, Sam."

She smiled and gently took his trembling hand in hers, "I know, Baby. You ready?"

He took another deep breath and nodded as Sam gently pushed his hand forward until it touched the doorbell. A shrill ring erupted and Jack jumped slightly, Sam giving a small chuckle before they waited expectantly.

The door opened and Flick grinned, "Hey Guys, glad you could make. Go out to the garden and I'll say hel..." Flick paused staring at Jack as he watched her... watched her?

Flick stared back her jaw dropping as he spoke quietly, but with a smile spreading across his face, "You look different to I remember. You done something to your hair?"

Flick just blinked confused as she stood still holding the door. What? She didn't underst... As it finally registered with her brain, she shrieked with shock and ecstasy, "Oh my God!"

Jack grinned as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as she shouted, "Mom! Mom! Come quick! It's Jack!"

Kathy O'Neill sped into the hall with a smile, "Hello Dear. How are you...?"

She watched as her son detached his sister from him and stepped towards her with a smile. She frowned confused before he gave her a small wink and said, "Hi Mom."

She let out a small sob and pulled him close, "Oh Jack! You... How... When?"

"It's a long story, Mom, so I'll only tell it once," he took Sam's hand in his smiling at his wife as he put an arm around his little sister's shoulders and said with a grin, "Let's go out to the garden and see the guys, huh?"

Tears brimming in her dark eyes, Kathy looked at her son adoringly and he looked right back...

FINIS

Author's Notes: Phew! That took a LONG time! But I think it was well worth it. Another one of my favourites. After that you probably want a good long rest, after writing it I know I do! But of course I won't, don't have time to rest! Thank you for reading this, please please PLEASE send me some feedback! I must deserve it!

Copyright © 2004 Sam I Am


End file.
